


Curiosities of Lotus Aja

by CountMechasonger



Series: Eastern Reverie of Transcendent Being [1]
Category: Touhou Project, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountMechasonger/pseuds/CountMechasonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kars... never returned to earth. Trapped in a form that was half-animal, half-mineral, he wandered the depths of space for all eternity. As he longed for death but was unable to die, Kars stopped thinking. Or so it was thought. What awaits the Ultimate Lifeform in the land of illusions? (formerly "An Ultimate Being's Illusory Tale")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

It was the end of winter like any other in Gensokyo. The clouds had slowly begun to fade, the snow stopped falling, and the air was getting warmer every day. However, it was not spring yet. Not until the herald officially announced the arrival of spring would it come. The air was charged with anticipation, and people gathered in the streets hoping today would finally be the day she came. Truly, there was no day in Gensokyo as hotly anticipated as the first day of spring, and Lily White was always there to answer the call.

 

Lily White loved her job more than anything else in the world. More than meat buns, more than playing with her friends and doing cosplay, she loved her job, because she was good at it, and she was the only one who could do it. Announcing the arrival of spring. To anyone from the outside world, such a job would seem fairly pointless and redundant; after all, spring comes whether you announce it or not, right? But Lily White had been doing it for so long that the people of Gensokyo eventually began to believe that spring couldn't arrive without her announcement, and since belief became truth in this world, it was so. Spring would never come without her announcement, which made her job more than just a personal hobby of hers, but a sacred duty that only she could perform. It was just about time, too. Putting on her best hat, Lily White boldy opened her front door and leapt into the sky. As she flew through the air to the sound of the cheering townspeople, she took in a deep breath to say those familiar words once more.

 

"SPRING..." she began, as everything around her seemed to screech to a halt, the world holding its breath.

 

"...IS..." she continued, oblivious to a pinprick of light rapidly approaching from the distance.

 

"...HEEEEERE!" she finished, as the world seemed to come back to life, flowers blooming and the crowd of villagers applauding and banging drums before simultaneously gasping in surprise as that pinprick of light became a blazing fireball streaking through the Gensokyo sky. Lily White shrieked as the fireball nearly missed her, blowing her out of the sky with its immense force and crash-landing a mile away in the Forest of Magic with a massive explosion.

 

* * *

 

 

Reimu and Marisa arrived quickly at the scene to survey the damages and make sure there weren't any casualties. The explosion looked like it would be devastating, but the fairies were immortal beings, after all, so everything would be fine as long as no humans or hapless youkai had made their way in. The fairies were running around in a state of panic looking for each other and chattering amongs themselves in worry. The ground was upheaved and many trees were uprooted and destroyed, taking the fairies homes along with them. The fairies were all alive, of course, but losing their homes had them very upset.

 

"Jeez, sure don't see a scene like this every day, huh, Reimu?" said Marisa, kicking aside some rubble as they walked on the dirt path, the spurs on her new boots lightly jingling as she went.

 

"No kidding," she said crossly. "On the one day I think I can relax, suddenly some space rock comes out of the fucking blue and causes all this damn ruckus. What a pain." Reimu huffed in annoyance as Marisa smiled and lightly patted her friend's shoulder in solidarity, before the three fairies of light, Sunny, Luna and Star, approached them.

 

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" shouted Sunny Milk, running ahead of the other two as usual. "Everything was like BOOM, and KRRRSSHHH, and BLAOW! I thought we were gonna die! That was really scary!" she said, pantomiming explosions in between gasps for air.

 

"Lily White got knocked out of the sky!" said Luna Child, carrying a large amount of other fairies' books and knick-knacks in her hands. "You don't think she got hurt, do you? That was really scary! I hope she's okay!"

 

"Now now, I'm sure she's fine," said Star Sapphire, putting senbei in both of their mouths to keep them quiet before turning to Reimu and Marisa.  
"Are you two here to help the fairies who lost their homes? There's only so much we can do ourselves, so it'd be greatly appreciated."

 

"Maybe later, Star," said Marisa, bending down to meet her at eye-level.  
"Right now we're here to make sure there weren't any real casualties, and see what th' heck hit us in th' first place. D'you know where it landed?"

 

"As far as I can tell, nobody has died in the forest today. My life detection abilities would have told me about something like that. As for the space rock, you can't miss it, really. The fairies won't go near it, after all. It's just over there," she said, pointing to the vast plume of smoke on the other side of the forest.

The pair thanked the fairies for the help and wished them luck before making way towards the impact site. There, they found a long trail of scattered topsoil leading to the space rock's resting place. As they followed the trail, Marisa couldn't help but get excited, thinking that space rock might have valuable magic properties for her to take advantage of, and so close to home, too. It might be bad for the fairies who live here, but it was a lucky find for her. Reimu, however, couldn't care less as long as the rock itself wasn't as troublesome as its entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ooh, there it is, Reimu! Let's go check it out," she said, practically skipping towards the meteorite. As they moved closer to it, they got to see what it looked like. It was a strangely-shaped rock, seeming to have a twisted form and parts that stuck out in odd ways.

"Strange," said Marisa. "By th' looks of it, I'd say it looks like it naturally formed like this. There's no sharp edges indicating anything broke off, but if that's th' case, how did all these bits sticking out not get taken off by th' impact? One tough rock, that's fer sure. It's already cooled off, too."

 

"What a creepy-looking rock," said Reimu, unimpressed.  
"It almost looks like it's got wings or something. Let's turn it over." she said, getting ready to grab a prominent part of the meteorite.

 

"Ayayayaya," came the sound of trilling laughter from behind. "Not so fast, humans!"

Reimu turned around to see the source of this voice, and came face-to-face with a certain crow tengu confidently making her way towards them in her tall geta shoes.  
"Not until I've taken a few snapshots of this fine specimen."

 

"Shameimaru. Should've known you'd show up." said Reimu, maintaining a cold indifference towards the reporter. A troublesome person had shown up yet again.

 

"Ayayaya~! It's only natural that I, the fastest in Gensokyo, would arrive on the scene so quickly! A scoop like this doesn't fall out of the sky every day, you know!" said Aya, sashaying past them and towards the meteorite. She crouched down and began to take pictures of the meteorite with her camera, moving between angles periodically. "Quite an event this is, wouldn't you say? I wonder if we've another incident on our hands."

 

"Ugh, I hope not," groaned Reimu. "I've had enough excitement from space to last a lifetime."

 

"Are ya done yet? I wanna see th' rest of th' space rock," said Marisa impatiently.

 

"Very well, I suppose that's enough for this side," said Aya, standing aside. Marisa and Reimu both walked over and grabbed prominent edges of the strange meteorite, and using their combined strength flipped it the other way. What they saw gave them pause, for staring back at them was what appeared to be a human face on the stone's surface, almost life-like in its detail. It was beautiful and yet highly unsettling at the same time. If they didn't know any better, the trio could swear the rock was staring right through them.

 

"Would you look at that. It's even creepier on the other side," said Reimu flatly, trying to cover up any feeling of discomfort she had standing next to it.

 

"Oh yes, how very interesting! How very interesting, indeed!" Aya said in a voice of pure delight. She snapped photo after photo, practically dancing between angles. "Incident or no incident, what on earth could such a thing be? This isn't just a scoop, this is the find of a decade! Oh, what a lucky day for me!" she trilled, pirouetting to face the others with her notebook and pen at the ready.

"I'll have to get your statements, of course. What do you believe this strange meteorite is? Where do you think it came from? Why do you think it came here?"

 

"Woah, woah, woah," said Marisa, holding out her hands. "Let's just calm down, now. Yeah, it's a weird-lookin' rock, but it's probably not much more than that, right? We don't know any more than you, anyway."

 

"Give us some time to check it out before you put the screws to us, would ya? Sheesh." Grumbled Reimu, crouching down in front of the meteorite.

 

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right. Forgive me, it's been a while since something this interesting has happened. I have enough to write my preliminary article, anyhow. _Auf wiedersehen_ , my friends! I'll be back tomorrow for more updates!"  
Aya said, before taking off for the mountain at mach speed, leaving behind a gale that knocked off Marisa's hat. As she left, Marisa picked it back up and turned to Reimu, who was still looking intensely at the strange space rock.

 

"What d'you think it is, Reimu? It's definitely not just any rock, I'd say." asked Marisa.

 

"I dunno, Marisa. Whatever it is, it gives me the creeps. I don't like it. I'm gonna ask around, see what I can dig up," said Reimu, standing back up again. "Do whatever you like, but I advise you to be careful around this thing. It seems like a rock for now, but I've got a bad feeling about it."

 

"Fair enough," said Marisa. It was a little disappointing for her, since she probably wouldn't be able to get any magic materials from it like she hoped, but looking at the rock unsettled her and filled her with a vague sense of dread. As annoying as it was, Reimu's intuition seemed right on the mark once again. The two went their separate ways through the forest, unaware of the slightest finger twitch from the meteorite's hand as they left.


	2. Awakening

Kars had stopped thinking decades ago. This was his body's countermeasure against the vast loneliness of space, coupled with the constant cycle of life and death he had been experiencing, from which he would surely go mad. Shutting down almost all of his body's functions, his wretched, stone-like form went hurtling through the void in complete stillness, stuck in a cruel limbo between life and death. However, his body, warped and cold though it may have been, carried with it a vital instinct, even without thought. Unable to die even though he wished for it, Kars' body carried the instinct to "survive".

On the astronomical chance that Kars' body found its way to a planet that could sustain life, his body would awaken as if from a deep sleep, and hopefully, so too would his mind. There was no guarantee that his body would not hurtle into a black hole, or be caught in the wave of a dying star, or become stuck on a planet for which life was impossible, but within his body a single hope survived, and Kars' body, acting unconsciously, was prepared to wait an eternity to see it come to fruition. As he waited, and waited, moving silently and not moving at all, fortune smiled upon him, for an asteroid just happened to move right in the middle of his trajectory. Though Kars was not aware of it, this asteroid, lost in the void of space, was his saving grace, reversing his trajectory and offering a light amidst the vast darkness around him.

Kars' body continued drifting through space for decades after it went found that one lucky rock in the cosmos, seemingly without end, until finally, miraculously, it came back from the place it had started: Earth. Hurtling toward it at incredible speed once insignificant in the vast expanses of the universe, Kars' body broke through the atmosphere, its automatic defenses encasing itself in organic armor to protect against the great heat and fire surrounding it during re-entry.

As Kars' body descended through the atmosphere, faster and faster towards the Earth, a great energy began to surround it, before what appeared to be a great tear in space opened up, swallowing Kars in its embrace.Though Kars was not aware of it, the world around him seemed to change, the atmosphere charged with a supernatural energy his body was unfamiliar with. Kars was no longer headed toward earth. Plummeting towards the ground at many kilometers an hour, his body finally landed in a lonely forest of this strange world. The Ultimate Lifeform, Kars, had escaped a fate worse than death.

 

* * *

 

 

Kars' body slowly took in the land and atmosphere around it. It had only the faintest senses, barely enough to determine it had landed at all, but it was enough. This world, wherever it was, sustained life, and it did so in vast quantities. Kars had no conscious thought, but his body knew what to do by instinct alone. Slowly it took in more information, its senses adjusting to the world around it, blinding in its brilliance compared to the dark void it had withstood for many years. Finally, many hours after its initial landing, Kars' body had converted back into a flesh-and-blood creature, no longer the cold, half-mineral, half-animal shadow of its former self it once was. And as Kars' body had come back to life, so too had his mind, a small flame of consciousness, barely existing, but eventually it had formed a single thought:

 

"I... am?"

 

As Kars' mind weakly began to form once again, his body, completely lacking in energy, fell into a deep sleep. Sparks of light from his synapses firing began to fill his mind in this state, becoming a dream of that single thought in his mind; He was alive once more. Sleeping for what seemed like an eternity, as his mind was almost what it once was, Kars dreamed of a rolling landscape of memory, with Wham, Santana and Esidisi at his side, before fading away once again. In this state, Kars was not aware that his body had long been removed from its original resting place.

 

* * *

 

 

Kars awoke, after 75 years of seemingly endless torture and turmoil, to the smell of pancakes. He groggily sat upright in a bed far too small for him, his mind and body still not fully recovered from his ordeals. He struggled to maintain awareness before collapsing again, and suddenly realized once more that he was alive. Sitting back up again, he had caught the attention of the young girl on the other side of this modest house, who was staring at him with a mixture of fear and wonder. This girl, with cyan-colored hair and strange shimmering ice crystals floating behind her, dressed in what could only have been sleeping wear, was absolutely awestruck by the ancient being before her. She had been so caught up looking at him, however, that she completely lost track of her surroundings until her pancakes had started to burn. Cursing to herself, she hurriedly salvaged her breakfast and extinguished the wood-burning stove, casting glances back at Kars every now and then to make sure he was still there.

He was in no position to leave, as he took in his surroundings and struggled to form thoughts about them. Lost in his scraps of thought and awareness, he was surprised by the girl standing next to him, eyes wide and somewhat terrified, offering him a plate of pancakes she made. Kars was completely unable to process this. He held the plate in his hands, unsure of what to do. As his mind slowly worked, and by observing her own actions (as she never stopped observing his) he realized that she meant for him to eat these... things. He picked one up with his hand and observed it, the girl staring at him wondering what he would do next. He smelled it, squinted, and eventually placed it in his mouth, the sensory overload from eating making him shout in surprise. The girl lept to a combative stance, ready for a fight. When Kars did nothing further, she looked at him and managed to stammer out something in response. Kars, however, had no idea what she was trying to say. His mind unable to process this, he lost consciousness once more. Fortunately for him, the few minutes of unconsciousness allowed him the time to form coherent thoughts once more, and by the time he woke up again, he was ready to speak to the girl.

 

"I am... Kars. I am alive," he said, both to the girl and to himself. The girl was rapt with wonder once more before shouting suddenly in a language he didn't understand and hopping around excitedly. This foreign language kicked his mind into gear, and by using his abilities and supreme intelligence, significantly weakened though they were, he was able to form a sentence in her language from what he could hear from the world immediately around him. A pair of girls arguing about the terminology of meteoroids, another singing a song to herself, and so much more. It was only a range of about 30 meters for now, but the sheer amount of voices and creatures in that range confirmed what his body had learned: This place was full of life, far beyond anything he had felt on his own Earth. From what he had picked up, he was ready to speak with this girl before him.

 

"W-watashi wa... Kars... desu." he said with great uncertainty. The girl stopped hopping, and stared up at Kars, breaking out into a huge smile.

 

"You CAN talk!! And you can speak my language!" she yelled, jumping into the air and floating there by some force.  
"I knew you could talk! This is so cool! I'm always right, I can always tell!" She gasped loudly, seemingly remembering something.  
"I GOTTA tell Wriggle. She'll be super jealous!" The girl landed on the ground again before sprinting to an upstairs room, crashing into things in her excitement. Kars was thinking consciously on a normal level, but he still couldn't understand this girl's actions. She came back down, no longer wearing her oversized pajamas but a blue-and-white dress and hair ribbon, and ran up to Kars before stopping and offering a slight bow.

 

"My name's Cirno! I'm the strongest girl in Gensokyo! Pleased to meetcha, Mr. Kars!" she said, smiling from ear to ear. Kars stared at this girl, Cirno, in confusion, before giving a slight bow in reciprocation.

 

"Nice... to meet you, as well, Cirno."


	3. Investigation

It was the day after he crash-landed when Kars stepped outside of the small fairy's house, taking in his surroundings with his own senses. His body had made a rapid recovery after its long sleep, one that would take a lesser being weeks or months to achieve, if they could do so at all. Feeling spots of sunlight dappled on his chest, Kars' energy was renewed once more. The Red Stone had fulfilled its purpose magnificently, not only allowing him to exist in the sunlight, but to make its power his own. Clenching his fist, he felt a surge of the Hamon energy that had nearly defeated him decades ago. Kars looked around him to find that he was in a large forest, dense enough that only a few beams of light made it to the ground. He felt the scurry of animals all around him, and the forests' non-animal inhabitants as well.  
Looking behind him, he realized he had just come out of a large tree as easily as if he had walked through a normal building. He wondered to himself how such a thing could be possible, before seeing the girl, Cirno, come out of it herself, the air rippling in her wake. Kars attempted to use the power of his perfect vision to see what could allow such a thing to happen, but it was no use. Kars did not show it, but he was shocked to find that there was something beyond his power and understanding. He had no choice but to ask Cirno what she had done.

 

"Cirno, what was that you just did?" he asked, pointing behind her to the tree.

 

Cirno looked behind her in some confusion, and had to think for a moment to determine what he meant. "Oh, that was magic," she said, as naturally as if she said she put on shoes. Kars was unsatisfied with this answer. Many things he had encountered were beyond the natural means of humans, and he himself was beyond natural understanding as well, but to simply say "magic" explained nothing.

 

"I ask you again, what was that you just did? You must know." Kars said, more forcefully.

 

"I told you, it was magic, dummy!" Cirno huffed, not appreciating the doubt placed on her.

"I don't know how it works, it just does! It's special magic that hides our houses from people outside! I just know how to do it, that's all!" Cirno folded her arms in annoyance, refusing to meet Kars' gaze.

As unsatisfactory as that answer was, Kars realized he would get no decent answers from her about this. Her power was clearly innate, something she knew how to do by nature of her being, rather than a skill she had accumulated. He chose to drop the subject.

 

"Very well. Magic, then." Kars conceded, checking his surroundings once more, before turning back to her.

"And if, Cirno, you can do magic, I ask this: What are you? I can tell that you are no human, that much is obvious." Cirno immediately turned to face Kars again, forgetting the previous disagreement. She had a somewhat prideful expression, as if Kars had just paid her a great compliment. Kars, at least, saw the merit in such a thing. He never cared for humans, and Cirno being something else entirely is the only reason he humored her company.

 

"Hmph! I'm a fairy, of course. The strongest one around, too! A big, important lady in a funny hat even told me that I was TOO strong," she said, smugly running her finger under her nose.

"The other fairies all look up to me. I mean, they all listen to what Daiyousei says, but when the going gets rough," she continued obliviously, pointing two thumbs at herself, "they know who to call."

 

Kars stopped listening after he got the information he wanted. Instead, he leaped up to the top of a tall tree, balancing himself carefully on a strong branch. From his vantage point, he could see the wide expanse of this foreign land laid bare before him. Rolling plains, tall mountains, a village far away in the distance, and trees as far as the eye could see. With his eyes, there was nothing he couldn't see. With his ears, he picked up on conversations miles away, the chittering of rodents, the songs of birds, and the ever so slight vibrations of the fish in the waters. With his nose he smelled the slightest wisps of smoke and scents of nature, and the air tingled on his skin. The senses of the Ultimate Lifeform, honed to the point of divine power, connected with every living thing he could sense. And yet, mighty on the summit though he was, he could sense great powers and waves of energy crashing over him like high tide, mysterious enough that even he could not determine their true nature. This must have been magic; a living, flowing and malleable force, like Cirno had spoken of.

 

"Gensokyo, huh..." Kars said to himself, taking it all in. The land of illusions, if one were to translate it to english. Kars bellowed with laughter, thinking that it had been so long since he knew so little. Though he was the Ultimate Lifeform, divine and radiant, the inquisitive and scientific mind of his former self was intrigued, to say the least. As he returned from his thoughts, Cirno popped out from the foliage below him, up to where he was, flying without beating her strange wings.

 

"Whatcha laughing about, Mr. Kars?" she asked, looking where he rested his gaze. He didn't look back at her, instead looking out over the vast horizon, his back to the sun as he bathed in its light.

 

"Nothing, Cirno. I have taken an interest in this world you call home. I would like you to teach me more about it. It may be interesting," Kars said, running a hand through his flowing hair. He didn't see it, but he could tell Cirno was beaming once again in excitement. She didn't need to use her wings to fly, but she flapped them eagerly all the same.

 

"I knew bringing you in was a good idea! You can count on me, Mr. Kars! I'll fill you with so much of my smarts your head will spin!" she said, giving him a thumbs up. Kars doubted she would have much useful to really teach him, but he was beginning to hold her and her kind in a certain regard nonetheless. To reign over all life was the sacred duty of the Ultimate Lifeform, and he could use someone like her to carry his name. This land, Gensokyo, would be his very soon. It was his fate that he be brought to this land, and Gensokyo's fate that it should be brought before him.

 

* * *

 

"Nothing over here," said a Kappa, rummaging through the bushes with a handheld flashlight. Around her, other Kappa were canvassing the area and taking pictures, busily working amongst themselves, searching for traces of their missing meteorite.

 

"Well, keep lookin'," said Marisa, carefully moving her way around the scene. "Jeez, it ain't usually this busy when we're lookin' for something," she said to herself as she approached the leader of the Kappa, Nitori Kawashiro.

"Hey, Nitori, what're they all doin', anyway? I brought you here t' check out th' space rock, and now you've got your girls all runnin' around takin' pictures and stuff. What gives?"

 

"Sorry, Marisa, you know how we Kappa get," said Nitori, dressed in a uniform of a crime scene investigator, as were the rest of the Kappa.

"We've been watching these really interesting DVDs, you see. Apparently outside world police are very advanced in their crime solving methods, and we all got pretty excited when a mystery like this showed up. The wonders of science are truly amazing," she said in a flat, monotone voice that belied her own excitement.

 

"Well, that's all well n' good, Nitori, but how's this gonna help us find the missing meteor thing?" Marisa asked, watching two Kappa sword fight with long twigs on the other side of the "crime scene". One had fallen over, pretending to be defeated.

 

"Oh, they won't be any real help, they're just here to have fun and look busy," Nitori said, punching numbers and commands into a remote control device.

"I, however, have come because I said I would help you with your space rock problem. As luck would have it, I have actually found something rather interesting," she said, as a small, clunky-looking metal pod she had placed in her investigation area opened up with a hissing noise, releasing the air pressure it kept inside of it. "Please, come here."

 

"So, what'd you find?" Marisa asked, walking over to her.

 

"This," Nitori said, producing what appeared to be a long, black feather in a clear, plastic bag.

 

"A feather? What's so interestin' about that?" Marisa asked doubtfully.

 

"Not just a feather, my friend. This is a STONE feather. Or formerly one, anyway. When you described to me the space rock you had seen yesterday, I distinctly remember you saying nothing had broken off, correct? All the edges looked entirely intact, with no breakage as far as you could see, yes?" said Nitori, pressing buttons on her remote control again.

 

"Yeah, of course. You sayin' I was wrong?" Marisa asked, crossing her arms.

 

"Not so, Marisa, not so. In fact, your rightness is what's so interesting to me in the first place. As far as I searched this area, which, I should mention, was pretty far, I found nothing indicating any breakage from the meteorite that resembled the feather when it was in stone form. No broken pieces scattered around anywhere. In fact, the feather itself was completely intact. There was no fractures indicating it had broken off from the main body at all," Nitori said, a dim light of excitement filling her eyes.  
"And yet, that cannot be possible."

 

"What makes ya say that?" said Marisa. As long-winded as Nitori tended to be, Marisa had to admit she was pretty interested.

 

"Because, Marisa," said Nitori, as dramatically as somone who almost never raised her voice could, "The 'stone' of both this feather and, I assume the main body as well, are made out of calcium carbonate." Noting Marisa's slight confusion, she continued, "Calcium carbonate is a compound found in nature. It's common in most rocks, but more relevantly enough, it is common in sea shells, pearls, eggs and other organic constructs. As such, it has the potential to be rather tough, and is made to weather the elements. However..."

 

"There's no way it could have survived th' impact," Marisa said, catching her drift.

 

"Exactly right. Take a look at these numbers," Nitori continued, passing her the remote control.  
"If my calculations are correct, based on the distance the meteor traveled when it hit the ground, and the angle and depth of the holes for the initial impact, the meteor hit the earth moving at about 1,000 kilometers an hour. Most rocks would shatter completely at such speeds, and yet the meteorite, made entirely of an organically-produced mineral, was completely fine."

 

"But if it was scientifically impossible, how on earth could it have happened in th' first place? It makes no sense," said Marisa, frustrated yet undeniably intrigued.

 

"That, I can't answer," Nitori said, "but this brings me to the feather. I believe that the feather came off after it made its landing. A great while after, in fact. Because in the crater, I found dust deposits of, I'm sure you've guessed it, calcium carbonate. I surmise that most of it was blown away by the wind, but the calcium carbonate dust and the feather remained nonetheless. I believe the calcium carbonate was something like a shell, shed long after the meteorite found its resting position in the ground. And I believe that this feather," Nitori said, holding up the bag, "fell off of the body before it could de-calcify. Maybe because it was particularly loose or something, who knows, but that's what I believe. With that machine I created over there," she said, pointing to the small, somewhat jury-rigged pod, "I was able to de-calcify the feather into what you see now."

 

"Then that would mean..." Marisa began, stunned by this revelation, "that the stone that crashed into Gensokyo wasn't a stone at all..."

 

"...But a body, coated in calcium carbonate." Nitori continued. "And, if the body leaving the scene is any indication, a very alive one at that."

 

Marisa couldn't help but be shocked, but she knew it was true. As crazy as it was, seeing that stone face, in all its complexity, she could tell it was alive from the very start. Reimu probably knew that, as well. However, something bothered her all the same.

 

"But wait, Nitori," she said, "if this rock was alive as you suggest, then how could it've come from space? I might not know a whole lot about space, but from what I've learned, it's not exactly a place that can sustain life. How could a living being both survive in space and make it the whole trip to Earth from wherever it came from?"

 

"Couldn't tell you, Marisa. If the feathers and your description of the rock's appearance are any indication, this was obviously a very complex organism. It may have been a youkai or some other sort of magic creature, but I have to admit somehow I find that far-fetched. As far as I'm aware, however, there's no way for a complex, multi-celled organism to survive in such extreme conditions," Nitori said, giving a low shrug.

"But I'll tell you what, I'll continue to give you my support in this investigation. I must admit that I find it all very fascinating. I'll be analyzing the feather at home, and we can continue this investigation tomorrow. That sound alright to you?"

 

"Uh, sure thing," said Marisa, scratching her head. Nitori walked over to the pod she created and placed it in an olive duffle bag, before moving to the center of the investigation area.

 

"Alright, pack it up, people!" Nitori suddenly shouted, prompting the other Kappa to simultaneously put together their things. They left for the mountain in a tightly packed herd, marching together at a steady beat as Nitori waved goodbye. In but a moment, Marisa stood alone at the investigation scene. Before she was about to leave, however, something caught her eye at one of the Kappas' lazily-searched spots. Marisa picked it up, squinting to get a better look at it.

 

"Is this... fairy hair?"


	4. EXTRA: Aya's Preliminary Article

Season 130, 1st of Yayoi

###  **An Unforseen Object Streaks Through the Sky, Spring Is Interrupted!**

  
**What Was it That Came With the Arrival of Spring? Shameimaru Aya Investigates.**

* * *

  
As many know, spring is a very important and beloved season in Gensokyo.

As the flowers come back to life, it fills everyone with a sense of rebirth.

As the long troubles of winter are now behind them, the prospect of new hope arriving every spring is a comforting and reliable one.

But this year, alongside spring something unexpected came: A meteor, crashing into the Forest of Magic.

 

As Lily White, the Herald of Spring, made her announcement on the first day of spring,

a large meteor came from the western skies of Gensokyo, bringing terror in its wake.

  
  
The force of the meteor's arrival was enough to knock the heraldic fairy out of the sky,

where she made a crash landing in the Garden of the Sun, belonging to a certain youkai,

Kazami Yuuka. Kazami Yuuka had this to say:

 

* * *

 "My, what a dreadful experience. I lost about fifteen of my beautiful sunflowers to the folly of that fairy.

Do you realize how much work it is to keep their beauty maintained through the trials of winter?

I thought I could relax and take a break, but it seems the winds of misfortune had other plans.

I'll have to do so much work to bring my garden back to its former glory.

In the meantime, I'll make good use of my little visitor, so she can pay back what she owes me."

* * *

 

As for the meteor itself, I took it upon myself to investigate the crash site, and take photos of the prolific object.

I was surprised to find that the object had a humanoid appearance, as if carved into the stone by a masterful artist.

Its features certainly evoked the image of a human, but the other side told a far different story:

There on the humanoid's back were large, bird-like wings, indicating that whatever this stone art piece depicted, it was far beyond the race of man.

Perhaps it was a youkai, or some sort of celestial being? Who can say for sure?

  
In any case, many questions surround this mysterious object.

Where did it come from? What is its purpose?

Shameimaru Aya will keep updating the Bunbunmaru newspaper with further reports as the story progresses,

so for those who wish to keep up with the facts, there's only one place to go.

**(Shameimaru Aya)**

* * *

_Afraid of meteorites crashing into your own place of residence?_

_Contact the Moriya shrine maiden, Kochiya Sanae, for a blessing of luck on your home,_

_sent to you straight from the gods of the Moriya shrine themselves._

_There's no harm in being prepared!_

* * *

 

 **Lily White:**  
It's not fair... (sniff) I'm a victim here, so why am I being punished? I didn't do anything wrong...  
  
**Aya:**  
You did do quite a bit of damage to her garden; it's only fair that you help fix it up.  
  
**Lily White:**  
But it's not my fault! I was falling too quickly to change my direction, there was nothing I could do to avoid crashing here!  
  
**Aya:**  
Yes, yes, I'm sure. I imagine Ms. Kazami was quite upset when she found you.  
  
**Lily White:**  
(sniff) I couldn't tell you if she was or not, honestly. When I woke up in her sunflower field, I saw her looking down at me, smiling as serenely as any other time I'd seen her. Then she told me, "You have a debt to repay," and now here I am, tilling the fields! The arrival of spring was supposed to be my special day, but I... but I... (sniff)  
  
**Aya:**  
Now, now, don't be upset. Here, have a handkerchief.  
  
**Lily White:**  
Thank you... What rotten luck. I wonder what my friends are doing... Usually we'd have a big party together, but some of them got their homes destroyed... I hope they're alright.  
  
**Aya:**  
I'm sure they'll be fine. Fairies are like reeds; bending all they like in a storm without ever breaking under the wind.  
  
**Lily White:**  
I suppose so... Hey, that reminds me, I read your article. How come you didn't report on the fairy homes being destroyed? That seems pretty important.  
  
**Aya:**  
Information like a few trees getting knocked down doesn't make for interesting news. I had to capture the readers' interests.  
  
**Lily White:**  
But me being forced to work for Miss Yuuka is considered worthy of news interest? How does that make any sense?!  
  
**Aya:**  
The will of the people is as mysterious as it is ever-changing. By the way, I think I hear "Miss Yuuka" calling for you.  
  
**Lily White:**  
Oh no! My break was supposed to end five minutes ago! Please, Miss Aya, explain to her... Miss Aya? Where'd you go? Um, uh... I-I'm not slacking off! Everything is fine!


	5. The Benevolent Lord Kars

"This is what we call the Forest of Magic, Mr. Kars. Us fairies all live here together, in the trees and the bushes and the little holes all around. Daiyousei said that we're all a part of nature, and it's our job to keep it safe," Cirno said, starting off her guided tour of Gensokyo.

"We fairies never take anything from nature that we can't give back, and try to live without harming anything, or something like that. I don't really get it, but Daiyousei seems like she knows what she's talking about, so we just do what she says."

 

Kars didn't seem outwardly interested, he never did, but he was listening intently to her words. He had to admit, the fairy race he had come to know intrigued him. To Kars, nothing was more sacred than the bond between living creatures and nature. The way humans had trampled all over that, with their wars and industrialization, filling the air with smoke and the seas with their trash, the way they defiled that bond disgusted him. Wham and Esidisi, his former companions, never quite understood his feelings on this, despite their own apathy towards humanity.

To them, humans were just a rather uppity sort of animal, a trivial obstacle towards ascension and nothing more. But Kars looked at humans like a plague on the land, and sought to subjugate them until they would ruin the earth no more. To bring their extinction would be a crime against the will of nature that allowed their existence in the first place, but a few humans dying for the greater good meant nothing to him at all. Kars, the Ultimate Lifeform, supreme in his bond with nature, was the only one truly suitable to be their ruler, and lead them on the right path.

As he walked, however, listening to Cirno prattle about the favorite foods of her fairy friends, he saw before him a scene that captured his attention. Trees broken, the ground upheaved, the area abandoned of all life, he saw the site of his arrival, and the destruction he left in his wake. As always, he kept a cold expression on his face, but inwardly he was cursing himself for what he did. He walked towards the crater he once rested in, taking note of every broken and singed tree as he went. However unintentionally, Kars had broken his bond with nature, and that was a wound in his pride as a supreme being. But in this destruction of nature, he saw something of great value to him: An opportunity. He turned to Cirno.

 

"Did you know the fairies who lived here, Cirno?" he asked, in a somewhat softer tone than normal.

 

"Sure, yeah. I mean, not super well, but I'm pretty sure I know their names. They're all fine, if that's what you're worried about," she said, putting her arms behind her head. "They're all living with their friends until they can find new homes for now. Why?"

 

"I'd like you to gather them all here, if you would. It's important," Kars said, lightly touching a burnt stump with his hand.

 

"Yes sir, Mr. Kars!" said Cirno, saluting him before flying off quickly in excitement. She was enjoying herself a little too much, he thought.

 

* * *

 

It was hours later by the time Cirno had been able to gather the fairies to the place of Kars' arrival like he requested. They were all very confused, and many of them were apprehensive about seeing this "new friend" Cirno was talking about. Eventually, however, all the fairies in the forest, their leader Daiyousei included, ended up coming out of curiosity, wondering what could be happening. They were a crowd several hundred in number, all young, child-sized girls in unique clothes of their own deisgn. As they arrived, nobody was there, but a few noted that whatever fell out of the sky wasn't there anymore.

"What gives, Cirno?" said a fairy from the back of the crowd.

 

"Yeah, nobody's here! Didn't you have a 'new friend' for us to meet?" said another fairy. Most fairies, not just Cirno, were known for crying wolf and making a big fuss about little things, so if Cirno was wasting their time again, they wouldn't have been surprised.

 

"He's coming, so hold your horses, would ya? The great Cirno would never lie!" she shouted, getting tired of being doubted all the time. "Mr. Kars, they're all here, just like you asked!"

 

"So they are, Cirno. You've done well," said a voice that seemed to come from both all around them, and nowhere at all. The forest itself seemed to be speaking to them, in a tone both cold and compassionate at the same time. Suddenly, out from behind a large hill, Kars appeared in the sky, displaying his great black wings to all before him. Lightly perching himself on a boulder facing the fairy crowd, his wings receded back into his normal arms. Projecting his voice through the forest echoes, Kars spoke.

"Greetings, fairy kind. I am glad you've all come here, today," he said, standing proud and tall.

"I am Lord Kars, high ruler above all nature, and the absolute summit of natural existence. I have come here from a land far away from yours, and have called you here today so that you may know me, and know who I am." The fairies watching Kars were entranced by his beauty and powerful presence, and terrified at the same time. He was impossibly great, deeply mesmerizing, and also, they could instinctively tell, very dangerous.

 

"What do you want from us, Mr. Kars?" said a voice at the front of the crowd. It was Daiyousei, the one Cirno often spoke about. She looked no older than any of the other fairies before him, but he could see the responsibility and experience in her eyes, even as she timidly challenged Kars' presence. She was scared, of that there was no doubt, but she chose to push through the fear to ask her questions. Around a supreme being like Kars, that was no small feat of courage, he would think to himself.

"You didn't call us here just to introduce yourself, did you? What do you really want?"

 

"I mean you no harm," Kars said, approaching them from his boulder.

"More than introductions, I have come to repay my debt to all of you, the fairies who live in this forest. For I, Kars, as one with nature as I am, have committed a grave sin towards all of you," Kars continued, motioning towards the crater he left behind.

"I believe my arrival to your land, Gensokyo, was divine fate. Written in the stars since the beginning of time, I was to arrive here and make myself known to you," he said, making grand sweeping motions to illustrate his point.

"However, providence or no, I do not excuse the senseless destruction of nature, especially from my own actions, intentional or otherwise. As a being with a perfect connection to life itself, it is my duty to rule over the natural world, and yet in coming here I have disturbed its balance instead."

 

Kars had captured the fairies' attention. He walked amongst them, before stopping before one, and bowing his knee to her to speak at eye-level.

"You, fairy girl. I can see it in your eyes, your home was destroyed, was it not?" he said, staring straight into her without blinking. To Kars, this kind of self-effacement to a weaker creature would normally be unthinkable. But Kars chose to meet this timid girl before him at eye-level for a very good reason. As a mighty being, stepping down to speak to those weaker to you would be an action more magnanimous than the act he had planned itself. This girl would make a fine example for the generosity of the great Lord Kars. She was frightened, trembling slightly where she stood, but she managed to reply to him anyway.

 

"Y-y-yes, it was. It's fine, though, my f-friends are helping me out, and um, it's fine. It's not so bad," she stammered, unable to maintain eye contact with him.

 

"Then you have my apologies," Kars said, standing back up again and making distance between him and the crowd.

"As do the rest of you who share the same fate. But do not worry. For I, Kars, master of Life itself..." he said, holding his hand out as it glowed in a strange, golden light. The air crackled and hummed at his fingertips, for Kars' dominance over Hamon, the power of life and light, was mighty, and nature bowed to his whim. "...Will repay the debt!" he shouted, plunging his hand into the ground. For a moment, nothing happened, but the earth soon began to rumble at their feet, before ripples of light spilled out all around him.

Everything the light touched flourished and grew around him, and the dead stumps of trees suddenly seemed to regenerate at its touch, growing proudly into the majestic trees they always could be. Every tree, every flower and every shrub grew into its true potential, more beautiful than they had originally been before. Moss and vines took the fallen limbs and and trunks, taking them into the ecosystem to flourish further. As Kars took his hand out of the ground, he seemed ever more radiant than when he first appeared to them, striking a pose of gentleness and compassion, an open-palmed gesture that was sure to win the heart of the crowd before him.

The fairies were all stunned into complete silence, unable to process what had just happened. Suddenly everything seemed knew and exciting, and they, all touched by Kars' light, felt better and stronger than they had in a very long time. It seemed like a long moment as they stood there, rapt with wonder. Cirno was the first to break the silence.

 

"Yahoo! That was SOOOO COOL, Mr. Kars! You're the best! I told you guys he was great!" Cirno said, suddenly hugging Kars, who simply stood there without saying anything, letting his work speak for itself. The fairies all broke out into cheers, leaping in the air and flying around in celebration. Some chanted his name, some sang and most danced, but everyone was so full of joy that they couldn't help but celebrate. Everyone, that is, except for the ever-cautious Daiyousei, the fairy whose reason and wisdom won out even amongst the euphoria. This man was dangerous, and no matter how kind of an act restoring the forest was, she couldn't help but shake that feeling. She made an exit through the crowd, running home to find a quiet place to think. Nobody had noticed, least of all Kars, the magnanimous figure who drew the admiration of the fairies around him as naturally as breathing.

 

Afterwards, Kars had spent the rest of the day after his feat of excellence interacting with the fairies, getting to know as many as he could. With his immense capacity for learning and memory, he had no trouble learning each and every one of their names and details about them, a useful tool in ingratiating himself to their people.

As the day went by, he eventually decided that some modesty was required in his appearance. He had won their hearts already, but realized that being so near to nakedness would more than likely intimidate them in the long run. In the height of festivities, he a casual request for a tailor, and it was answered almost immediately. A fairy by the name of Mercury Silk, as he would learn, was a tailor by trade, and often made the dresses of other fairies who lived in the forest. As she took measurements and notes, she used a special ability to make a fine set of clothes with incredible speed. It was a loose silk kimono with patterns of great birds and swirling colors, perfectly suited to Kars.

Kars genuinely enjoyed himself and his company with the fairies, for if there was one thing the people of Gensokyo knew how to do, it was throw a party. Kars had begun to relax around these jolly creatures, feeling as though he had found his purpose beyond standing at the summit of the world.This would be his first step towards making Gensokyo his own. He would keep the hearts of the fairies in his hands and be their new king, leading both them and this world into a bright new future.

 

This day was just the beginning.


	6. Motivating Reimu

_[The Night of the Impact]_

Reimu sat on her front porch, overlooking the landscape of Gensokyo. Reimu always took it for granted, but on nights like this, when the mountain air was just right, bringing her a cool breeze that went nicely with her hot sake, she realized the view from her shrine was absolutely amazing. Gazing at the stars and the milky way glittering across the sky, Reimu felt perfectly at peace, and like nothing could ruin her mood.

"Well, well, aren't we taking it easy, tonight."

Except that. Reimu sighed and turned around, knowing exactly who would be there. She knew a night like this was too good to be true. There was Yukari Yakumo, Mistress of Gensokyo, sitting at Reimu's table with a drink poured from Reimu's sake. She smiled at Reimu almost apologetically, but continued to inflict the girl with her presence all the same. Reimu picked up her bottle of sake and walked over to the table. She might need the whole thing for this.

 

"Oh, come now, Reimu, you needn't look at me like that. I remember a time when you used to love my visits. Now you always look so sour when I see you, what happened?" Yukari said, playfully and with mock sadness. She knew exactly why Reimu didn't like her, but enjoyed teasing her all the same. She liked Reimu quite a lot, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

 

"Yeah, when I was five, maybe. Cause you always had a gift for me and told me stories and stuff. That was like 20 years ago, now when you show up it's always cryptic nonsense and eating my food," said Reimu. She'd had this conversation with Yukari a dozen times, but still kept playing the game anyway. If there's one thing she learned about dealing with Yukari, it was best to just go with the flow, otherwise she'd end up staying longer than she had to.  
"So what do you need from me, now," she asked, pouring herself a glass.

 

"An old, lonely youkai can't go to visit her favorite shrine maiden every now and then? I don't always need something from you, Reimu," Yukari said, surreptitiously sliding a hand around Reimu's shoulder through a gap in space.  
"Maybe I'd just like your company, have you ever thought of that?" she asked, before Reimu brushed her hand off. Yukari chuckled and closed the gap, resting her head on her hands.  
"Oh, very well, you've twisted my arm, you little silver-tongued devil," she said, "I would like to speak with you about a recent event."

 

"Gee, whatever could it be? Not that meteorite, I bet," Reimu said sarcastically, downing her second shot.

 

"The meteorite, indeed!" Yukari laughed, opening her fan in front of her face.  
"And I suppose you know exactly what I have to say, right, Reimu?" Reimu put down her drink and looked Yukari in the eyes.

 

"The meteorite is alive, right? I could tell just by looking at it. Considering it was able to make a trip crashing into the earth from space in one piece, it's probably be pretty strong, too. But if that's the case, then why did you bother coming?" Reimu asked, pouring a drink again, this time for Yukari. It was part of their routine at this point.

"We've got strong people all over the place, so one more shouldn't exactly go amiss." Reimu continued, as Yukari took the glass in hand, both of them downing their drinks together.

"My, how insightful of you, Reimu," Yukari chuckled.

"Yes, normally, I would not bat an eyelash about a mighty creature or two showing up in Gensokyo. In fact, I welcomed this one in myself! You see, this particular friend of ours would have been particularly troublesome if he had been set loose in the outside world. The poor boy carries a bit of a grudge, you see, and I don't want someone like him running around unchecked."

 

"And why on earth would you do something like that?" demanded Reimu, getting serious for the first time in a while. She took another drink and exhaled sharply.

"Why don't you just use those gaps of yours to redirect that guy back into space or something? I'm sure he loved it up there. Sending him here just makes him a problem for me! And in case you haven't noticed, your 'favorite shrine maiden' has her hands pretty full as it is," Reimu grumbled, muttering something about how space should just be destroyed for all the trouble it causes her. She put away her glass and drank straight from the bottle for half a minute before Yukari spoke again.

 

"Now, now, Reimu, I think we both know you'd be quite bored if I didn't throw a little something your way every now and then. Whatever the case, it's your job to deal with him and make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble," Yukari said, scooting over to lean comfortably on Reimu's shoulder. Reimu was tipsy enough not to care.

"Such is the duty of the Hakurei shrine maiden, after all. This new friend of ours may be somewhat bothersome, though. I suggest finding some information on him before you start any fights. He's quite old, so maybe someone here knows about him," Yukari added cryptically.

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I guess," said Reimu, slurring her words somewhat. Before she could react, Yukari placed a quick smooch on her cheek as she stood up once more, the alcohol not affecting her in the slightest. Reimu blushed and lazily wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

Yukari opened a large gap in space before her, and turned to Reimu one last time. "I'll be waiting to see how you handle this, Reimu. Have a good night. Ciao," she said, stepping through with a final wave before the gap closed itself up.

"Shitty old hag," Reimu groaned, before passing out on the floor.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Reimu woke up late in the morning with a pounding headache. The sake was stronger than she anticipated, and she barely remembered what she said last night. She knew she had to start her investigation into this new monster Yukari brought in, at the very least. That didn't sound like something she wanted to do, but someone had to keep the world turning. She groaned and picked herself off the floor, shaking her head when she saw a basket on the table. Inside of it were some over-the-counter pills and bottled water from the outside world, along with several homemade pastries. Attached was a note that simply read:

 

"You drank too much. - Yukarin♥"

 

"Thanks a lot, Yukari," Reimu grumbled semi-sarcastically as she opened the basket. "Probably got Ran to do the baking," she said, as she popped a couple of pills and chugged a bottle of water in one go. She took her time getting up from the table and getting dressed, letting the pain relief pills settle in. By the time she was feeling halfway like a human being again, she opened the front door, only to be greeted by a certain smug-looking tengu wearing a black-and-gold coat and matching newsboy hat on her front porch.

 

"Greetings, Ms. Hakurei, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your ti-" Aya said, interrupted by Reimu attempting to close the door in her face. Aya was fast, though, and pushed the sliding door back as Reimu tried to pull it shut.  
"Ayayaya, you'll have to be faster than that if you want to keep me out in the cold, Ms. Hakurei! You're going to help me whether you like it or not, so it's best not to resist!"

 

"Shut up, you nosy youkai. I've got one headache already, and I'm more than willing to exterminate another if it shows up on my doorstep," Reimu growled, pulling the door shut as hard as she could. Aya wasn't just fast and smug, she was also pretty strong, too.

 

"Oh my, correct me if I'm wrong but are you asking for a challenge?" Aya cackled, maintaining her grip on the sliding door.

 

"I am if you don't get your hands off my door," Reimu said, a spell card dropping out of her sleeve and into her free hand. "A shrine maiden is always ready to solve a problem or two in the morning. Maybe the human village will actually give me some thanks this time for freeing their doorsteps of your lousy paper."

 

"Have at you then, Ms. Hakurei! I won't lose this time!"

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, after Aya lost, Reimu sat down next to her defeated opponent, lying on the shrine's path. It was a decent enough battle and her headache was gone, so she decided to humor Aya for once.

"Alright, I'll bite, Aya. What is it you want, anyway?" Reimu said, her mouth full of one of the pastries Yukari had left behind. Hearing this, Aya immediately picked herself up in one swift motion, and dusted off her clothes as if nothing had happened.

 

"Simple, Ms. Hakurei. It pains me to say this, but I have run up against a wall in my investigations. This meteorite of ours has flown the coop, as I'm sure you've become aware. Nobody has any useful information about it as nobody has any idea what it is. I believe very much that this could be a good story for my paper, and I'd rather not be squeezed out of the byline by that upstart Himekaidou. However," she said, coughing into her hand, "a little bird told me that you are starting an investigation of your own in regards to this meteorite of ours."

 

"So what exactly do you want," Reimu said, crossing her arms. She was actually surprised that their man in the meteor had already awakened and left, but she didn't want to let Aya have the upper hand.

 

"You're going to make me just say it, aren't you. You're as cheeky as ever, Ms. Hakurei," Aya said, before swallowing her pride.

"I would like to tag along with you for your investigation, so I may write about our findings in the Bunbunmaru newspaper. In exchange, I will give you access to my intelligence network and tengu resources. I don't know what exactly we'll find, but I'm sure such a thing might be helpful, yes? At the very least, it would mean less work for you, having to chase down every lead on your own. Come on, we're friends, aren't we? Friends do each other favors."

Reimu groaned, practically turning into an annoyed shout. She knew that Aya would follow her along even if she said no, and that would be a pain in the ass as it was. It was best to have Aya along willingly, so she could make use of these "tengu resources" as she liked to call them.

 

"Fine, there's no use arguing. Just try not to get in my way, will you? I won't wait up, either, " Reimu said, refusing to look at Aya as she stood back up.

 

Aya laughed in response, skipping over to her new comrade's side. "You won't regret it, Ms. Hakurei! I'm in your care," she said with a wink. "So, where should we start?"

 

"Only one place to start if you're looking for an outside world history lesson," Reimu said.

"Eientei."


	7. Investigation, Continued

"Who are the patriots?"

 

"Do I really have t' say it? Y'know it's me," asked Marisa, speaking into a microphone disguised as a cattail plant outside of the Kappas' river.

 

"Come on, just say the password! Who are the patriots?" came the voice again, growing impatient. Marisa sighed in exasperation. This was the third "security measure" she had encountered this morning on her way to meet Nitori, and jumping through Kappa hoops wasn't her idea of a good time. They seemed to get a kick out of creating strange password systems like this as opposed to needing any actual security, because it's not as if anyone was dying to break into their "secret base", anyway. The Kappa were always characterized by having too much time on their hands, and this was just one more example of that. At the very least, though, it wasn't as bad as the pop quiz. Marisa cleared her throat and spoke into the cattail.

 

"La-li-lu-le-lo." Marisa heard the sound of a short cheer and high-fiving come from the hidden speakers as machines around her clicked and whirred, accepting her answer. The ground around her sank slightly, the hiss of steam blowing somewhere below her. Soon, she was sinking lower into the ground on an elevator disguised with dirt and grass from around the area. A hatch closed overhead, removing all traces of the sun. As she sank deeper below the ground, Marisa couldn't help but think think she should have stayed in bed, today. This was all too much for her tastes.

 

Eventually the lift came to a stop and she was able to exit, a large earthen hangar dappled by spotlights sprawling out before her. This wasn't the same underground cavern as she remembered it being the last time she came here. She wondered how the Kappa were able to build something as large as all this, when she noticed that mixed amongst the Kappa staff running around there were Tsuchigumo as well.

It figured, she thought. Those groups were gonna get together eventually, especially with Kanako's interference with the underground society. It's only natural she'd want Gensokyo's best architects on her side for her quest towards modernization, and from the looks of things the Kappa had set aside their past differences with the Tsuchigumo, for they seemed to be getting along well. Within the hangar a great project seemed to be in the works, hidden behind large scaffold structures and blue tarp. Whatever it was, it was big, and it was demanding the attention of both races. For her own sake, she decided not to ask too deeply about it.

As she walked on the platfom she came across Nitori, directing members of her staff and reading a clipboard. She was dressed in her normal Kappa uniform today, so her interest as a crime scene investigator seemed to have waned since yesterday. Marisa quietly approached Nitori and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

 

Nitori screeched, jumping at her touch, only to see Marisa when she looked back."O-oh, Marisa, it's only you. You mustn't sneak up on me like that," Nitori said. "I was wondering when you'd show up. I hope my girls didn't give you too much trouble at the entrance, they've been a bit demanding about security lately. There's so much going on around here that I can't keep as much of an eye on them as before."

 

Marisa laughed casually, rubbing a hand on her neck and waving with the other. "Oh, it's no trouble, don' worry 'bout it," she said. Truthfully, it had been a pain for her to get through, but she liked Nitori and didn't want to cause her much trouble. She instead looked around the hangar, whistling impressedly.

"Nice digs ya got here, though, Nitori. How'd ya manage all this?"

 

"Oh, you know, we Kappa couldn't do something like this ourselves. The mountain god came down one day and started talking to us about some grand design she had in mind. Thought of making a 'shrine to advancement' closer to the base of the mountain to push her re-classification agenda. Said she wanted us to fill the shrine with convenient technology that'd spread to people of Gensokyo, and she wanted us to cooperate with the Tsuchigumo on the building itself," she said, scratching her head.

"Only problem was, us Kappa and them didnt really get along well. There was a lot of fighting, and the mountain god called the whole thing off. But just when they were packing up, the Tsuchigumo caught sight of us playing one of those outside world 'video games' we got working, and we just got together to play and started hitting it off. Turns out they're not so bad, after all. Kanako lost interest in the project, but we're still hanging out, so we made this new base together as a sign of our new friendship," Nitori said, gesturing towards everything around her.

 

"Huh. I guess there's no such thing as a 'timeless enemy', after all. Glad t' hear you guys worked out your differences and stuff," Marisa said, watching a Kappa and a Tsuchigumo argue about 'head cannons' on another floor. She turned back to Nitori.

"So, how 'bout that investigation of ours?"

 

Nitori clapped her hands together in remembrance. "Oh, yes, you're absolutely right, my apologies. I rambled on a bit much, didn't I? Please, follow me," she said, leading the way through her base.

 

* * *

 

Marisa found herself in a small, empty laboratory, with various machines lined up on the countertops and in the room itself. Nitori had changed back into her crime scene investigation outfit, her interest in the subject not seeming to have waned at all. She was, however, not flanked by a team of Kappa playing around again, at least. Nitori was at a small machine that she called a "microscope." She beckoned Marisa over.

 

"Take a look at this, Marisa. It's a sample of the feather we've placed in the microscope. Tell me what you see," she said, moving to the side. Marisa walked over and placed her eye on the viewing scope of the machine.

 

"I see... a bunch of barbed-lookin' lines. There's little black spots wiggling around in them, from th' loooks of it," she said, not quite sure what she was looking at.

 

Nitori nodded. "That's right, Marisa. Now, look at this," she said, pressing a button on the microscope to flip Marisa's view to another slide. "This is a regular feather, taken from a crow."

 

"It looks th' same, 'cept without th' little black spots. What's it mean?" Marisa said, looking up at Nitori. She only nodded before speaking.

 

"Those little black spots of ours are highly condensed groups of cells. LIVING cells, I might add," she said, with emphasis.

 

"But wait. From what I know, feathers 're made of keratin, right? Like human hair. Once they're fully grown, th' cells die off, right?" asked Marisa. She was familiar enough with biology after reading a large outside world book that she had mistaken for a spellbook, but eventually lost interest, so her knowledge was somewhat rusty.

 

"Quite right, Marisa. Your knowledge on the subject surprises me, honestly. But that is exactly why this feather is so strange. The cells have continued to live despite being both fully grown and disconnected from the main body, and yet, I just can't figure out why," Nitori said, rubbing her forehead. Marisa paused for a moment, digesting this information. Why would a feather, normally composed of nonliving cells, retain its "life" long after the fact?

She pondered and pondered, until finally a light seemed to shine in the fog of her mind. Marisa had a hunch. She dug around in her pocket, and pulled out a single, shimmering strand of fairy hair that she had kept since yesterday. She would normally have no reason to keep such a thing, but something in her head told her that it would be important. It was a strange hunch, but one she felt confident in nonetheless.

 

"Hey, Nitori, I've got an idea. Can I have one a' those free slides?" she asked, motioning towards a small stack to the side. Nitori's eyes widened slightly in excitement, before she handed Marisa the slide. She nodded gratefully.

Marisa pulled out a hair from her head, and cut both strands down to a manageable size before placing them both in the small concave area of the slide. She took it to the microscope and looked at it for a second, focusing the view. For a moment she was silent, and Nitori was wracked with anticipation. Then Marisa looked up from the slide, the biggest grin spreading across her face.

"Nitori, I've found th' answer! Take a look at this," she said, letting Nitori move next to her to get a look. Nitori hopped up excitedly before taking a look at the slide, and then simply said "great scott..." under her breath.

 

"This is... fairy hair, isn't it? Of course! Normal hair is made up of dead cells, but fairy hair, attached to beings of life energy, would continue to live beyond that! Just like our feather! But wait," Nitori said, "Then that means, the man in the meteorite is... a fairy?" she said, baffled, as she loooked up to Marisa who was beaming proudly. She couldn't process this idea. How on earth could a fairy get into space? But more importantly...

"But... that's impossible! Fairies are essentially life incarnate, so they can survive a lot, but there are limits, aren't there? In the cold vacuum of space, even they can only survive so long, can't they?" Nitori said. "I just don't see how it's possible."

 

"Well, luckily for us, I just happened to visit th' moon recently during the last incident. I met a fairy there named Clownpiece, and she had been sent to th' moon t' mess with th' Lunarians. Just her being there brought 'life' where she went, which really pissed them off."

 

"I see," said Nitori, thinking carefully. "I had not been aware of that information. But wait," she said, realizing something.

"If a fairy could, in fact, live in space, why is it that our mystery man took the form of his calcium carbonate shell? If he were a fairy sent from our world or another, he would surely be able to make his way through space without need of such a thing, right? If the example of your fairy on the moon can be used as a precedent, anyway."

 

"I s'pose you're right, that wouldn't make much sense," Marisa said, somewhat disappointed. "Alright, let's shelve th' fairy idea for now. Let's assume that our space rock man is an FLC, or 'fairy-like creature' instead, and try t' understand how he could live in space. Based on what we know 'bout his capabilities, both due to th' calcium carbonate shell and ability t' survive in space because of it, what could he be?"

 

Nitori nodded, thinking to herself. A man coated in a protective layer of organic material, with two large wings composed of still-living cells. Nothing quite like that came to mind, but she had an idea.

"Marisa, what if those wings that the FLC had weren't always there?" Nitori asked.

 

"What, you mean like he grew 'em? I suppose that's as good a theory as any other," Marisa said, scratching her head. "Doesn't make it any easier on us, though."

 

"This is a bit of a stretch, I must admit," began Nitori, pulling out some large outside world books. "But last night, after I had been stumped on the living cells in the feathers, I began to do some research on outside world biology, hoping to find something that could explain it. I also tried to factor in the ability for a complex organism to survive in space, and I found this," she said, flipping through one to a certain page. Marisa looked at it.

 

"A tardy grade?" Marisa asked, squinting her eyes. "What th' heck is that? It doesn't have any wings or nothin', it just looks like a squishy bug."

 

"A tardigrade, yes. Also called a 'water bear' by some people. It's a small but complex organism that has been tested by outside world scientists to survive in extreme conditions, including the void of space. Just like our space man," Nitori said, somewhat confidently.

 

"Right. That sounds like somethin', but what's it got t' do with our FLC, or his wings?" Marisa asked, scratching her head again.

 

"Simple. The existence of the tardigrade is our precedent, much like the fairy you mentioned before. It is possible for a creature like this to survive in space," Nitori said. "As for how it connects, well, this is purely theory, and a bit of a stretch, but suppose he could grow wings, and suppose he could grow that organic shell of his. What if our FLC was a shapeshifting animal, able to replicate the features of other biological organisms? He would be able to grow wings like a bird, a shell like a shellfish, and..."

 

"...A body like a tardigrade," Marisa said, once again caught in Nitori's interesting flow of logic. She looked at the tardigrade's entry in Nitori's book. The creature was apparently able to slow all of its biological functions in extreme environments, allowing it to survive long enough to be rehydrated. The theory was strange, that much was sure, but it made as much sense as anything else about this case.

"So what does that make our man?" asked Marisa.

 

"If my theory is correct, I have no idea. To be able to organically reorganize your cellular structure on the fly is something I've never heard of before. The only thing left for us," Nitori said, picking up her backpack, "is to find the space man himself and learn as much as we can. Something like that shouldn't be too hard to find, right? Might as well just go back to where we started and start looking from there."

 

"Heh, I s'pose not," Marisa said, chuckling to herself. Marisa hadn't really bothered looking for the man before, since she was enjoying the investigation so far. He hadn't caused any trouble either, as far as she was aware, so searching for him took a low priority. No incident, no worries. Nonetheless, there was no time like the present, and she decided she might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"To th' Forest of Magic it is, then," said Marisa.


	8. Search and Confrontation

Late into the night of his welcoming, after all the fairies had gone to sleep, Kars sat alone in the depths of the forest. Atop a small boulder, Kars spread out his senses to everything around him once more. He would tame this force, this "magic" that was bound to the air itself. As the highest being, Kars would not accept anything being beyond his grasp. He had conquered the sun and made its power his own, when it once had the ability to completely destroy him. Kars sat, deep without thought as he comprehended the force around him, emptying his mind so that nothing but his body's instincts would guide his hands. The Forest of Magic was aptly named, he would think later. Spreading his senses over the whole of Gensokyo, he could feel that few places in this land offered such a high concentration of the force. It was everywhere, and in great quantities, that much was certain, but there was a great purity to the magic he felt in his current surroundings.

He sensed a lone puppeteer in the distance manipulating the magic in the air around her, moving many different dolls at once. From a few miles away, yet still within bounds of the great forest, Kars felt her every move, from the slightest twitch of her fingers to the tiniest exertion of will from her mind. This woman's control was extremely precise, and Kars studied her moves intensely. And yet, no matter how closely he watched, he could not fathom the nature of the magic itself. He studied and watched without eyes until she stopped using magic, and when she did he continued his deep meditation, probing the land for others using it.

It was then that his mind touched that of another woman far in the distance, deep in meditation herself. Her body tensed at his mind's touch, and reflexively her own magic activated to expand her own mind. Her power was deep, immense and highly physical, and Kars could feel her reaching his mind too. She spoke without words, and the thought pierced Kars' subconscious mind.

 

"Who's there?" this woman asked, the voice of her mind speaking gently yet with caution and authority. Kars did not respond, he felt no need to. Breaking concentration when he was so close to achieving an answer would reap no benefits for him. Feeling that he would not respond, the woman stood from her meditation spot, however, her mind expanding until she reached his exact position. For a few minutes she stood under the force of his will, until finally giving a slight smile and leaving.

She never lost focus on Kars' location as she moved through her temple, speaking with her companions and explaining to them that she would go out to meet somebody. Kars continued to not break his concentration, in spite of the fact that she was clearly speaking about him. He was no longer in a state of true "emptiness," but would keep his conscious mind quiet until his body was satisfied with its knowledge. He felt he was about to learn something interesting, so why stop now?

With little exertion on her own part, the woman channeled a fierce amount of magic energy into her legs, before releasing it all at once, sending her high into the air. Kars' mind couldn't yet keep track of her speed as she made her jump, touching just above the clouds before she lightly touched down directly in front of him, not disturbing the flora despite the great height from which she fell. This woman, tall, strong-bodied and with a gentle presence stood before him. She looked him in the eyes though they could only see beyond his current surroundings, and gave a polite bow, uttering a "Namaste" before looking back up. She bore no ill will toward him, but she spoke with some caution, he would note.

 

"Greetings, sir. If I am correct, you were the one in yesterday's newspaper, weren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Hijiri Byakuren, the head monk of the Myourenji temple. May I ask who you are?" the woman said, her smile not faltering. Kars once again would not answer. Who was this lesser being, this "Byakuren"? What did she believe she could gain from confronting Kars during his meditation? She was strong, of that there was no doubt, but to Kars the word "strong" had little meaning anymore. There was strength, there was cunning and trickery, and then there was Kars who had ascended far beyond both worlds. He was silent once more, and Byakuren's smile eventually disappeared, her face looking somewhat disappointed by his lack of response. She spoke once more.

 

"You know, I could feel the touch of your mind, and I understand what you are doing, Mr. Meteorite. You are meditating, yes? Far be it from me to disturb anyone's meditation, as I am quite aware of its importance, but your method is... troubling, to say the least," Byakuren said, tender but firm. She waited a moment to see if Kars would respond before continuing.

"I could feel your mind probing all around you, Mr. Meteorite. I do not know what you are looking for, but the way you extend your borders of thought is troubling and invasive. I would be glad to leave you to your pursuit of knowledge, sir, but I must ask that you respect the boundaries of those around you. Not everyone can feel it, but personal space must be considered as you search for your answers and many would not appreciate your probing if they knew you were doing it. Please understand."

 

Kars dismissed this notion as soon as she spoke of it. Why should he, Lord Kars, be considerate of lesser beings? He needed answers, and he would search as he pleased. He said nothing once more, but punctuated his intent by increasing his senses even further, and Byakuren could feel it. Kars had often felt he was beyond pettiness, but he would not be commanded by a woman so far beneath him and acted against her wishes out of spite. Byakuren's face hardened in displeasure.

 

"I suppose it always comes to this in Gensokyo, doesn't it," she said, sighing heavily as she pulled out a large scroll container. As she drew it open, Kars' unconscious senses went wild, for the magic energy he had been searching to understand was right there before him. This scroll of hers shimmered and hummed lightly, and it felt as though it were made from magic itself. Kars' conscious mind awakened once more, and for the first time in their conversation he began to move.

"Ah, I see you're responsive now, Mr. Meteorite. You only reacted when you saw my scroll, I wonder why..." Byakuren said, smiling in a somewhat provocative manner. "You won't listen to reason, but when I pull out my scroll suddenly you're all ears and ready to go. I suppose it's time for you to learn some humility, but before that, may I know your name, sir?"

 

Kars clicked his tongue in annoyance at this woman's cheeky attitude. Teaching the great Kars humility? Nonsense. He did, however, have to appreciate her complete lack of fear. She was cautious, sure, but not afraid in the slightest. Though he would kill her and study her blood and scroll for his research into magic, he appreciated bravery, foolish as it was. She mistakenly believed she stood a chance.

 

"My name is Lord Kars, mage," Kars said, shrugging off his kimono around his waist. "I have decided to humor you, and will partake in battle. If you are good enough, you may even bask in the honor of me taking you seriously. But there is no chance of that happening," he said, sprouting long, black wings on his back. "For this place will be your grave!"

 

"If you say so, Mr. Kars," Byakuren said, glowing with a golden light. "Three cards."  
Before Kars could question what that phrase meant, the air around Byakuren crackled with an intense energy before she suddenly leapt into the air once more, creating a great distance between them. Kars abandoned his question and responded in kind, taking to the skies with his mighty wings. As he flew toward her, however, the sky around Byakuren burst into a great sea of magic lights, each of them scattering in their own directions, many of them coming straight for Kars. Kars was nimble enough in the air to avoid them, but he was stunned and confused by what he saw before him all the same.

 

"My, you look like you've seen something for the first time," said Byakuren, not letting up on her attack but still speaking clearly enough for Kars to hear. "I suppose that's only natural, since you just arrived here yesterday. This is the power of the spell card system, our way of resolving conflicts here in Gensokyo. Allow me to explain."

 

What on earth was this woman blathering about? Spell cards? What was this tactic? Why create such strange patterns of light, if most of them would never hit anyway? Kars didn't stop to think about it, however, and raced towards Byakuren to attack her directly, armoring his wings in oiled armadillo shells to deflect incoming attacks, as he had when he fought his nemesis 75 years ago. The shots became tightly packed, only just grazing Kars' wings in the air. Byakuren was surprised by his direct approach. It wasn't often in these kinds of battles that someone would just fly straight for their opponent. He was much faster than she had anticipated, too. In response, Byakuren spoke aloud her first spell card:

 

" **Good Omen: Nirvana's Cloudy Way in Purple!** " Byakuren said, her scroll glowing with an ethereal light. "The base concept of the spell card system is equality! Strength alone will not be enough to win, you need to be smart, and elegant as well! See if you can think your way through this, Mr. Kars!"

 

Kars was ready to attack when a great magic design appeared behind Byakuren's back, and from it swirling volleys of lights began to assault him. He was nimble as always, but he found himself against what seemed to be many impassable walls, only just dodging shot after shot. He realized the great volume of projectiles was to confuse him and attack him from his blind spots. This woman was a crafty fighter, and if there was anything Kars despised, it was a crafty fighter who thought they could get the better of him. Thoughts of duplicitous enemies boiled his blood as Byakuren's patterns slowed and disappeared, and he took this as an opportunity to begin his offensive strike. Before he could reach her, however, he heard her speak aloud, the text on her magic scroll racing by as it automatically recited the sutras written on it.

 

" **Great Magic: Devil's Recitation!** " Byakuren shouted, above the cacophony of her magic charging. "If you're going to create a spell card, Mr. Kars, it should be beautiful and meaningful! To give the card meaning gives it power! Now take the meaning of my card into your heart and give up the fight!"

 

As she finished, the flowers in the elaborate magic design behind her erupted into a roaring inferno of firepower. They burst with the power of a space rocket launch, sending thousands of quick and powerful bullets in his direction. Kars didn't know what this woman was talking about with her talk of "meaning" and "elegance". In a true fight, such things mattered not. It didn't matter how beautiful someone's attack was, or what it meant to them as they did it. All that mattered was whether the attack could kill or not.

Dodging the projectiles and concentrated pillars of light with his aerial acrobatics, he soon found a weak point in her barrage, and seized his chance to attack. He launched the armor from his wings at Byakuren, charging them with intense amounts of hamon. These armor pieces found their mark, damaging Byakuren. She yelled in pain as they seared her skin and tore her clothing, taking the full brunt of the attacks. Kars laughed maniacally, taking great pleasure in the sounds of her screams.

 

"You absolute FOOL, did you believe you could even triumph over the Ultimate Being for even a second?! I, Lord Kars, cannot be defeated by your petty magics and your crafty light shows! Feel the wrath of nature!" he shouted, laughing as her spell card came to an end once more.

"Your talk of 'meaning' and 'elegance' amounts to nothing! In a real battle, strength is the ultimate deciding factor! Tricks and traps are the respite of the weak, and I'll make sure everyone remembers that! Observe the second part of my grand attack, you foolish mage!"

 

As he said that, the armor pieces stuck into Byakuren turned into savage sharks, tearing at her skin while continuing to be charged with hamon energy, bursting with the power of the sun in every bite. She had managed to shake some off, but was pulled down through the air by their weight and disruptions to her concentration. Kars delighted in this display of futility, as it vindicated his struggles over the last 75 years. He would not be made to be weak by anybody ever again, and he would rule as a supreme being forevermore. Kars, the absolute summit of natural existence would stand on top like he was always meant to, and this woman would be the first witness of his greatness.

It was almost a pity, he thought, as he decided to finish the job and kill her. Wings arming themselves once more as his hands grew talons like great daggers, Kars dove towards Byakuren, ready to take her life. But Kars had just enough sense in his mind, filled with a lust for violence though it was, to hear her shout a name once more before falling to the ground.

 

" **SUPER HUMAN! HIJIRI BYAKUREN!!** "

 

Kars' vision filled with an intense explosion of light, and before his eyes adjusted, even at their supernatural speeds, the woman was gone, leaving the animals and shells Kars had attached to her lying on the ground below. Kars looked around in a hurry, trying to determine where she had disappeared from the displaced air currents, but to no avail. The entire airspace around them was in complete turmoil as the monk flew through it so fast she couldn't be followed, even by Kars' eyes. By the time Kars saw her, it was too late. Charging with a punch moving at supersonic speeds, Byakuren landed an incredible aerial smash in the pit of Kars' stomach, knocking the wind out of him completely.

What was this woman? How could she move so quickly that even Kars couldn't keep up with her? Just how powerful could magic really be? Questions like these filled his mind, though he could not formulate answers to any of them quickly enough to see the trail of light her punch left in its wake, barraging his body while he flew through the air helplessly. Before he could regain his senses, Byakuren charged in once more, shouting as she landed a mighty punch directly to his face, before the light barrage struck Kars again. Then she landed another, and another, and continued her seemingly endless assault before finally landing a finishing blow on Kars, spiking the Ultimate Lifeform and sending him crashing into the ground, a column of dust and debris scattering around him. As the dust settled, Byakuren gently floated down next to Kars, having used magic to restore her clothes and heal her wounds.

 

"You really are very new, Mr. Kars," Byakuren said, dusting herself off, no worse for the wear. "To think you would come into a fight in Gensokyo not knowing a thing about spell cards is just reckless. Not to mention your strange abilities are no good. Somebody could get seriously hurt, and then you'd be in far greater trouble than you are now," she continued, before she hefted up Kars' body over her shoulder. Something about those bullets drained him of the desire to fight, and he felt exhausted, a concept he thought he had long forgotten. Perhaps the "meaning" of her attacks had finally gotten to him.

"We can't have you causing trouble," she said, patting his body gingerly. "It's best for both your sake and the rest of Gensokyo's if you learn the laws of the land quickly. I'll take you to the Hakurei shrine, and we'll get you all set up. As long as you don't go invading the privacy of others again, I think you'll do just fine," Byakuren said. She walked peacefully and with no hard feelings with Kars over her shoulder to their destination. Kars had still kept his consciousness as he thought an unthinkable concept to himself: That his strength as the Ultimate Being might not be enough in this world.

  
Truly, there were many strong people in it, if this woman could fight like that so casually and not even break a sweat. She wasn't even ruler of the land, either. For the first time in thousands of years, Kars had been given perspective of a world beyond him. His mind slowed, and he suddenly felt very tired. Laying his head down, Kars fell asleep, dreaming for the first time in as long as he could remember.

 

It was within the span of about five minutes that Kars, the Ultimate Lifeform, had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a lesser being once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my good friend Nima, who not only has helped me edit this series into something more readable and all-around better, but even came up with an incredible new name for the story that I wish I had thought up myself. I'm so mad about how good this name is. Formerly "An Ultimate Being's Illusory Tale".


	9. An Outside World History Lesson

"Oh, come now, Ms. Hakurei, surely there's more than that."

 

"Gods' honest truth, Aya. I don't know anything more than you do. Just that this 'space rock' was apparently alive, and Yukari let it in cause it'd be dangerous on the outside," Reimu said, shrugging midflight as they travelled to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

 

"How disappointing. As interesting as all that is, it's certainly not enough to write an article on," Aya said, performing a quick canopy roll around Reimu.

Aya always liked to claim that never showing her full power was her way of being reserved, but watching her as she flew through the sky would tell a very different story. She would perform all sorts of aerial maneuvers with no real need to, stalling, gliding and rolling every which way she could around her flying companion.

In a world where flying was pretty common, finding someone who enjoyed it as much as Aya was rare indeed. Reimu wasn't exactly a fan, but she didn't vocally complain, either. They were friends, as unlikely as that seemed, and Reimu wasn't one to squash people's enjoyment of things without a good reason.

 

"So if Mr. Space Rock is all so dangerous as you claim, why not just find him and deal with him right now? You've attacked other youkai for a lot less, if I remember correctly," Aya said, hiding her smile with that feathered fan of hers.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying to cut back on unnecessary exterminations, alright?" Reimu huffed, lazily flying as always. "Besides, Yukari told me to go dig around for some info on this guy, whoever he is. I don't know why, not like anyone could be more bothersome than you. But a job's a job."

 

"Oh, you flatter me, Reimu, you really do," Aya said, laughing proudly. "Oh, here we are!" Aya pointed to their destination with her fan.

 

The pair had arrived at the main entrance of the great bamboo forest, where a small visitor's booth had been set up, with a sign that said "OPEN" despite nobody being inside. Considering the amount of dust that caked the chair, it seemed like nobody ever had been. Whoever's idea it was to set this booth up, the person supposed to be manning it didn't pay it much mind, but at the booth sat a small silver service bell, and it was the only area not covered with dirt and dust. Nevertheless, upon their arrival, Reimu walked over and rapidly tapped the bell while shouting at the top of her lungs.

 

"YO, MOKOU, YOU HERE?! WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON!"

 

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," came a distant, muffled reply from the depths of the forest. Fujiwara no Mokou came stomping through the densely-packed forest, muttering "I oughta throw that damn bell into the sun" under her breath. She stopped when she looked up and saw the pair ahead of her, causing her to break out into a smile. She hopped over the fence and jogged over lightly to Reimu before clapping her on the shoulders with her rough hands.

"Reimu, buddy! It's great to see you again, how you been?" she said, laughing boisterously while she messed up Reimu's hair.

 

"Oh, terrible as always, but what else is new," Reimu said cheerfully, patting her hair back in place. "How was the honeymoon?"

 

"Ahh, Keine and I had a great time. You ever been to Okinawa, in the outside world? Great place, fantastic beaches. I mighta even stayed if our 'two week ticket' hadn't run out, but I guess there's no place like home, is there?" Mokou said, laughing again. She looked over next to Reimu, at the tengu girl who was hiding the lower half of her face behind her fan once again.

"Oh hey, it's the tengu! Sorry pal, I didn't notice you for a bit there! It's rare that Reimu brings anyone along with her," said Mokou, bashfully rubbing her neck with her hand. She clasped Aya's shoulder with her free hand, sending a jolt of fear down Aya's body.

"Thanks again for taking those pictures at our wedding, pal, they came out great."

 

"O-oh, Mrs. Fujiwara, I-I didn't notice you either," Aya stammered, trying to play it cool. She cleared her throat, regaining some composure.

"You are welcome for the pictures, but it was merely a duty of a reporter, after all. I would have done it for anybody," she said, not making eye contact with Mokou. She tried to laugh proudly, but it came out with the opposite effect than she had hoped for.

"A-anyway, Ms. Hakurei and I are here on official business, today. Do you think you could show us the way to Eientei?"

 

"Oh, sure thing, not a problem. Just follow me," Mokou said, walking casually down the dirt path. Aya and Reimu came in tow, but not before Reimu shot Aya a mean grin. In turn, Aya delivered a facial expression that communicated "tell anyone about this and I'll kill you", prompting Reimu to turn away in mock innocence, as though she hadn't seen anything at all.

 

"So what brings you to Eientei, friend?" Mokou said, casually maintaining a small distance between herself and the pair. "Going to see Eirin, I take it?"

 

"Yeah, that's about it, as always. Yukari wants me to look into that meteorite from yesterday, like it's important or something," Reimu groaned, scratching her head. "Don't know why, not like some rock is gonna be a big threat or anything. But either way, apparently Eirin's the one to talk to."

 

"Heh, yeah, I had a feeling it was about that," said Mokou. "Not like there's a whole lot else happening, after all. Rare to see you with a reporter tagging along, though."

 

"W-we decided it would be mutually beneficial to us," interjected Aya, trying to salvage her pride before Reimu could answer. Reimu gave a non-committal grunt, as usual. "I figured I could use some help on my investigation, and Reimu felt my skills might be useful to her as well."

 

"Huh. Sounds likely enough to me," Mokou said, putting her hands back in her pockets.

 

The pair were guided through the dense forest by Mokou as she and Reimu casually chatted about recent goings-on while Mokou was out of Gensokyo with Keine, and the honeymoon the two shared together. Aya remained uncharacteristically quiet, only speaking up when spoken to. The path twisted and turned in on itself as always, and if one listened, they would swear the trees themselves were shifting and moving places. The forest was cursed with that effect, and yet Mokou always traversed it as though it were no problem at all. Eventually they ended up coming close to the old mansion.

 

"...So I said to her, 'Keine, this bell is a terrible idea. Nine times out of ten, it's some rabbit or fairy running up, ringing the bell and leaving as a prank. Anyone who really needs my help is just gonna call for me anyway', but nope, she thought the bell would be good for giving a 'feeling of trustworthiness' or something. I love her and all, but sometimes she's a little TOO helpful, you know?" Mokou finished, ending her long diatribe about the near-abandoned welcoming booth at the front of the forest.

As they turned a corner, their destination, Eientei, sprawled out before them, encompassing the entire view that had previously only been endless walls of bamboo.

"Looks like we're here," Mokou said, stopping twenty meters before the entrance. "I'll be in the area, so just holler and I'll come around. And hey, if you see her, tell Kaguya that knife trick of hers is getting old." As Mokou vanished back into the forest, the door opened for Aya and Reimu by some mysterious force, as if expecting their arrival all along.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my, Reimu, Aya, I wasn't expecting either of you here today," said Eirin, who was in the middle of writing some sort of long mathematical formula on a chalkboard. Her whole office was decidedly very modern, complete with an artistically-designed electric fountain and a wide array of knick-knacks and files splayed out over her dark mahogany desk. A computer like the ones Rinnosuke had been fiddling with was there as well, screen glowing as unknown processes were happening on it. "What can I help you with, today?" she said, continuing to write.

 

"Uh, well, me and the bird here are investigating the recent meteor strike, and thought you might be of some help," Reimu said, somewhat taken aback by the change of environment in Eirin's office. Being so used to the Meiji-era surroundings Gensokyo usually offered, seeing a place so modern and high-tech often threw her for a loop.

 

Eirin seemed surprised. "Meteor strike? I wasn't aware of such a thing," she said as she stopped writing. She set down her chalk, which seemed to grow in size despite her just using it, and sat down at her desk before motioning for her visitors to take their seats. They did so.

"Forgive me, I have been very busy with my research these past few days, and so I haven't been very connected to the events happening around me. Her Majesty reads the papers far more than I do, after all. Was anyone hurt?"

 

"No, Dr. Yagokoro, nobody was hurt. A few fairies are homeless and one was knocked out of the sky, but it's nothing serious, fairies being what they are. You can read about it here," Aya said, taking out a spare copy of yesterday's newspaper and placing it on the desk. As Eirin read it, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the pictures. Her face made it look like something was familiar to her, but she had trouble remembering what.

 

"I see... then no medical attention is required. If that's so, why are you here," she asked without any hint of a question in her voice. It seemed more like she was thinking aloud, trying to determine the reason herself. Reimu answered anyway.

 

"Well, Eirin," Reimu began, "me and Aya are here to ask you about the meteorite itself. See, that meteorite in the pictures isn't there any more. It's vanished, and well..." she said, gesticulating uncertainly, "...we have reason to believe the meteor is alive."

Hearing this, Eirin sat there with disbelief for a moment, lowering her glasses at Reimu and wondering if she needed some medication, herself.

 

"You believe this meteorite is alive." Eirin said, facing them directly. "Why do you believe that?"

 

"Well," Reimu coughed, "it's not so much a reason as it was a feeling. I could tell something was up with the meteor just by looking at it. I mean, look at its shape, right?" She motioned toward the pictures before continuing, "And then Yukari came to me last night and confirmed it, saying it was something dangerous from the outside world. Said someone 'old enough' might know what it is, so I came here hoping for some answers."

 

"I suppose that's as good a reason as any in this world," Eirin said, her eyes focusing on the picture with familiarity. "So, this... space creature of yours. I'm sorry, this article won't do. Would you happen to have any higher resolution pictures with you?"

 

"Of course, doctor," Aya said, fishing out a small stack of photos from within her coat. She handed them to Eirin, who looked at them for a moment before she realized she was indeed familiar what they depicted.

 

"How interesting..." Eirin said, smiling to herself before looking back at the pair. "Yes, I believe I do know exactly who this is. One moment." Eirin stood up from her desk and approached a large filing cabinet. From it, she pulled a manilla folder, plastered in classification warnings. At the top was simply the words "SEC. X SUB. 39: PILLAR MAN" written in English, and the folder itself was full of content. Opening the folder, similar pictures to the ones Aya took were inside. It was the same meteor, taken with a blurry camera in space.

 

"What in the hell is all of this?" whispered Reimu, shocked that she would be getting this much information. Looking at the logo displayed on one of the documents, she read it aloud.

"Speed...Wagon... Foundation? What is that? Some kind of secret club?"

 

"Not quite," said Eirin, smiling mysteriously. "The Speedwagon Foundation, or SPW, is an organization based in the outside world with connections all over dedicated to benefitting the human race. Among its many branches, there's one called the Supernatural Research Department. It catalogues rumors of supernatural happenings and mysterious cases, and often sends out agents to respond to them directly. I happen to have a connection to the SPW myself," she said, pulling forward an old photo of her and a team of human scientists. Aya and Reimu looked at it, somewhat stunned by this information they weren't expecting to hear.

 

"So, this uh... Speedwagon Foundation. I'm guessing they have something to do with this meteor man being in space?" Reimu guessed, lost and trying to regain her footing. "What do they have to do with all this?"

 

"Not directly, no. The Speedwagon Foundation merely continued to track the meteor after the fact. But this 'meteor man' as you've been calling it is actually a very powerful member of a lost tribe, old enough that even I couldn't tell you its name. But due to some circumstances of this creature's life, it came to be known as a 'Pillar Man'," Eirin said.

"The Speedwagon Foundation catalogued its existence, and as the head researcher on the biology team, I helped study the semi-living remains of one of the other remaining Pillar Men. It's actually quite fascinating," she continued, pulling out pictures and written documents.

"It seems to have belonged to a species of humans that evolved separately from homo sapiens, and a highly advanced one at that. We called it 'homo nocturnus' due to its biological aversion to sunlight. Though I was unable to witness it firsthand, they supposedly exhibited incredible superhuman body control, to the extent that they could rotate their arms fast enough to create powerful gusts of wind and raise their body temperatures to a boiling point. It's absolutely fascinating. Adding to that, as evidenced by the sample given to me, their bodies could live well beyond the point most humans would die as long as the cerebellum was intact, up to the point that we learned from reports that the cerebellum could function on its own independently, using blood vessels as some sort of rudimentary limbs until it found a new host. My group and I studied the remains of the creature in hopes of finding new possibilities in medical treatments for the outside world, and the results were-" Eirin stopped herself mid-sentence when she noticed Aya and Reimu's eyes glazing over.

"Er.... any questions?"

 

"Yeah, I have a question," said Reimu, raising her hand. "What the heck are you talking about?! What is all this, homo nocturnus, spinning arms, blood vessels, I don't know how to use that information! Just tell me how to exterminate this thing if it gets out of hand!" She crossed her arms and sunk into her chair, loooking impatient.

 

"I found your talk quite fascinating, but..." Aya added quietly, looking downtrodden about not being able to keep up for once.

 

Eirin sighed dejectedly. "Yes, I suppose all that was a bit much for you two. The information wasn't very important to the situation at hand. Unfortunately, Miss Hakurei, your question of how to exterminate this particular Pillar Man, whom we shall refer to as 'Kars', may come without a satisfactory answer," she said, pulling some papers out of the folder.

"You see, Kars' exile into space only came as a result of there being no natural way to kill him. The Pillar Men are extremely resilient, as I've explained, and lived long lives, but even they were not immortal. Kars, however, managed to achieve immortality with an artifact known as the Red Stone of Aja. In fact, allow me to show you something," she said, sitting at her desk again. She pressed two fingers up to her forehead, and for a moment she concentrated silently before speaking to the others again.

"One moment, she should be here soon."

 

Five minutes later, a door behind one of Eirin's bookshelves opened, and Princess Kaguya stepped out with a small wooden box in her hand. "Hello, everybody," she hummed, waving cheerfully. Aya offered a short bow in her seat out of respect, while Reimu stayed put, merely lifting up her hand once in recognition. She offered it to Eirin, who nodded her head in respect before accepting it. Kaguya pulled up a chair in the room, and quietly sat next to Eirin.

 

"What Her Majesty has brought before to us today is the Red Stone itself," Eirin explained, pulling the object from the small box. Aya's eyes flashed in recognition as she remembered her own duel with Princess Kaguya years ago, and one of the curios she used for their battle being the same one before her. It was a large, glittering gem adorned with a cross shape in the middle. It shone brilliantly in the light without any flaws, and was affixed to a platinum frame adorned with several smaller precious gems.

"I acquired this stone from the Speedwagon Foundation after the matter with Kars was settled. Of course, they didn't know about it, but the Red Stone was originally a Lunarian treasure, created to amplify our magic abilities. It is absolutely perfectly crafted, as you would expect, but due to some accidents in handling it ended up in the hands of humans, soiling its purity to the Lunarian Society. It was passed down between human hands generation after generation, its true nature unknown to them. But Kars, our Pillar Man, learned its secrets and sought it out."

 

"The Red Stone not only amplifies Lunarian magic," Kaguya chimed in, "but a martial art created by humans, known as Hamon, as well. Eirin taught it to me as a way to pass the time many years ago, but according to her it was a type of healing art humans used to stop the effects of aging, mend wounds and treat sickness. It wasn't perfect, of course, but it worked well enough for them."

"In fact, watch this," Kaguya said as she picked up the stone. She took a moment and breathed in sharply, causing the Red Stone to glow and hum in response, before firing a small laser that knocked a framed picture off the wall behind Reimu and Aya, making them jump in surprise.

"Oh my," she giggled, "oops." Eirin took the stone back, flashing a disapproving look at the princess.

 

"While that is true, it's only part of the answer," Eirin continued, coughing slightly. "Hamon is a martial art designed to manipulate the elements of life and light, comparable to the properties of the sun, and the Red Stone's amplification of such energies is what attracted Kars to it. However, due to his physiology, the healing light of Hamon killed his people on touch, meaning he was unable to learn it. To get around this, Kars created a device of his own design meant to funnel the same effects into the Red Stone without harming him. By acquiring the Red Stone, Kars was able to shake off his weakness to the sun and achieve immortality among many other abilities, calling himself the 'Ultimate Lifeform'. If field reports are to be believed, he was not far off, either."

 

"Okay, so if he's immortal, then what do I need to do in case he causes trouble?" Reimu grumbled, getting tired of all the talking. She just wanted to go home and eat, and didn't care about this any more than she was obligated to as Gensokyo's protector.

"I don't know anything about this Hamon skill you're talking about, but if he's so full of life and can hang around in the sun now it won't work anymore, I'm guessing?"

 

"Quite an astute observation, Reimu. You're absolutely right. Kars is immune to Hamon now. In fact, according to reports from the human who defeated him, he was able to use it to far greater effect than any human was capable of," Eirin said, adjusting her glasses. "The only route we have to defeating him should he seek a fight is to use our magic against him, a force his body is unfamiliar with. With luck, it should be enough to put an end to him should he threaten Gensokyo."

 

"Magic," said Reimu, lifting an eyebrow.

 

"Yes, magic. Is something the matter?" asked Eirin.

 

"You mean like the magic I use all the time?! If that's the case, why did I even come here in the first place?" Reimu shouted in exasperation, standing up from her chair. "I could have just dealt with this guy any time he reared his ugly head, and Yukari came up acting like it was a big deal!"

 

"Now, now, settle down, Reimu, just sit back down," Eirin said, waving Reimu back into her seat. "There is a reason I said 'with luck,' after all. While Kars is immortal, for lack of a better word, he is still not invincible. He is succeptible to extreme amounts of force and conditions many creatures could not survive in, like being surrounded by lava in a volcano. It is his adaptability in such situations that makes him a dangerous force, and he must not be underestimated. Should he be exposed to enough magic, especially if his body senses it as a threat, it may 'evolve' and adapt around it, allowing him to strengthen himself against it in the future, and even practice it himself. If he is to make himself a threat, and you decide he needs to be eliminated, you must do so swiftly, or else you risk him becoming an even larger threat than before. Do you understand?"

 

"Yeah, I got it," Reimu said, scratching her head. "I guess you make a decent point."

 

"Yes I do. Do you have any other questions for me?" Eirin asked. Reimu shrugged in response, as she had more or less gotten what she came for.

 

"Oh, yes, I do, actually," said Aya, chirping in for the first time in a while. She had been busily writing notes during the discussion, and hadn't had much chance to speak. "I would like to conduct a separate interview with you later, if you don't mind. About your experiences with this outside world organization, and the history of the Pillar Men. It may make for interesting article material in the future."

 

"I would be glad to, Miss Shameimaru," Eirin said, smiling again.

 

Kaguya clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Well, I don't know about you, but I sure could go for something to eat! I asked Reisen to start preparing something to eat as soon as I became aware guests were coming, so it should be ready soon! Would you like to join us, Reimu?"

 

Reimu perked up immediately. "Well, food fit for a princess? Don't mind if I do, Kaguya! I'd be glad to hang around some more for that," she said, rubbing her hands together. Kaguya laughed in response, and ushered in Reimu with her. Aya and Eirin came along too, and the day passed by merrily as they ate and talked together, and Kaguya played tricks with her use of Hamon. They enjoyed themselves, all forgetting about the threatening topic they had been discussing so much before.

 

* * *

 

Hours later in the night, Reimu was flying home alone in a good mood for once. She was happy and full, which is more than she could say for most days, doing a job as thankless as being the Hakurei shrine maiden. Humming a cheerful tune to herself, she landed at the shrine once again, feeling glad to be at home where she could catch up on her sleep. But as she took a step into her shrine's side door, she heard the arrival of another right behind her, coming up the steps at a brisk pace. She hesitated to look, but behind her was Byakuren Hijiri, with the body of an unfamiliar person in an ornate kimono hanging over her shoulder. She gave a polite wave and called out to Reimu.

 

"Hello, Reimu! I'm sorry to visit you so late, especially when you just got home. Is this a bad time?" she shouted from across the shrine grounds before approaching.

 

"It never really isn't," said Reimu, sighing heavily. "Who's that you got there, Byakuren? Never seen 'em before."

 

"Oh, this is just a little troublemaker I met tonight," Byakuren said, walking closer. "He's a bit of a newcomer, and isn't quite familiar with the rules of the Spell Card System. I was hoping you could teach him so he wouldn't cause more trouble in the future," she continued as she gently placed the unconscious man down next to a large rock.

 

Reimu's mouth was agape as she looked at who the monk had dragged in. His face was cold and beautiful, as if carved out of marble, his tangled violet hair framing it in the moonlight. But more than that, it was familiar. It was the face literally carved into a stone that she had seen yesterday, the man in the meteorite who she had been tasked with investigating.

There was Kars, the Pillar Man menace, left behind by Byakuren like a sack of potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine and Mokou is canon forever...
> 
> Now you see my master gambit: That JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Touhou take place in the same universe all along!!!
> 
> If you're curious as to why Aya's terrified of Mokou, you need look no further than the article she wrote and the interview afterwards in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red.
> 
> http://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Bohemian_Archive_in_Japanese_Red/Mokou


	10. A Warm Welcome

Kars awoke with a start, the remaining instincts from his fight with the monk urging him to jump to his feet. His memory on who he was fighting were unclear, but his body was ready to leap into action nonetheless, and yet something slowed his mind as thoughts of killing filled it. When he looked around, there was no enemy, however. All he saw about him was a shabby-looking, worn-down abode, and a young woman wearing loud red-and-white clothing. She was sitting down at a small table in the middle of the room, and kept an eye on him as she poured herself a cup of tea.

 

"Ah, you're finally awake, 'Mister Troublemaker,'" the woman said, her voice free of any sign of intimidation. She took a sip of her tea.

 

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Kars demanded, the rush of battle still not quite out of his mind. 

 

"My name is Hakurei Reimu, I'm a shrine maiden. And you're in my shrine. I'm what you'd call the groundskeeper of this little land of Gensokyo - I clean up after everyone's mess and keep the days quiet and trouble-free. For example, you are trouble, and you've been brought here because you were causing problems for others. So here you are, ready for me to talk some sense into you," the woman said, taking another sip. Memories from before he lost consciousness rushed back into his head, and he felt the sting of his defeat once more.

 

"That damn woman..." Kars hissed under his breath, his fist shaking in rage.

"Shrine maiden," he intoned angrily, "Where is the woman with the violet hair, that 'Byakuren'? Tell me what I need to know and for now, I shall spare your life. I must find her and pay her back for what she's done to me."

 

"Now see, that's what gets you into trouble," Reimu said. "Byakuren's long gone, she just stopped by to drop you off on my doorstep and left. Now sit down, would you? We have to talk. Here, I'll pour you some tea."

 

"Bah," he growled, "I will find her myself." Kars unfurled his wings and attempted to take a flying leap, but found himself rooted to the ground. "What manner of-" Kars began, before looking under his clothes. There on his left calf and right bicep were two strange pieces of paper stuck to him with the word "survival" written on them in Japanese. As soon as Kars tried to leave the shrine in any way, he felt stuck, his body unwilling to move any further. Reimu waved casually at him from her room in the shrine. Kars had had enough of her smug attitude, deciding that she must be behind this, and therefore she would need to die. As he tried to call forth his Light Blades, however, they would not come. Kars' own body was disobeying him at every turn. What on earth was happening to him?

 

"You gonna keep this up forever?" she asked, unimpressed. "I've got all night to wait you out, you know. Those pieces of paper on your body are powerful talismans, meant to seal your desire to fight, and your desire to flee. I wasn't sure if youkai-sealing magic would work on you, so I used these instead, just to be safe. I called in a debt from the Taoists for these a while back, and they seem to be working pretty well from the looks of things. But anyway, those things aren't coming off without my say-so, and we've got things to talk about, so sit down, will ya?"

 

It appeared to Kars that he had no choice, so he sat down at the humble table across from this woman as she passed him a cup of tea. He did not take it, merely let it sit in front of him as he glared at Reimu. She didn't pay it much mind.

 

"So, you got a name?" Reimu asked. She knew his name already, but it was basic politeness to not use somebody's name until they give it to you themselves. Reimu tended to be a very rude and frank person with people who caused trouble for her, but even she had her standards. No use playing her knowledge card too soon, anyway.

 

"Hmph," Kars huffed angrily. "You may call me Lord Kars, the Ultimate Lifeform." It sounded far less impressive than he had hoped in a humble setting like this. Kars looked around at the shabby shrine, and back at the woman. It was clear that she hadn't taken her eyes off him for a second. However long she had been doing this, it had been long enough to learn not to take chances with dangerous people. Her language and appearance were as shabby as the place she called home, but she was definitely experienced and not to be trifled with. Kars couldn't stand her. Though she spoke like a brat, that unshakeable confidence and her unwavering gaze reminded him far too much of Lisa Lisa, the woman whom had caused him much grief decades ago. His blood boiled at the memory of those days, and the humans he met.

 

"Kars, huh. You've been causing quite a stir recently, you're all people can talk about," she said, not bothering to sound like it mattered to her.

"They'd probably be disappointed to learn that the mysterious man in the meteorite is just a peeping tom."

 

Kars felt the blood rush to his face. "A peeping...?!" he sputtered in anger, slamming the table with his hands. "I am no such thing, wench! I have no base, animal interest in the bodies of lesser beings like you, how dare you accuse me of such a thing?!"

 

"Hey, talk to Byakuren, not me. She said you were waving around your little mind tendrils all up in people's business, spying on girls and making a mental nuisance of yourself. She asked you politely to stop, and you decided to play petty games with her," Reimu said, as a smile began to creep on her face. "That's when she kicked your ass."

 

Kars only clicked his tongue in response. He had been defeated, there was no denying that. And he had acted pettily to spite that woman, inciting her to engage in battle with him. But Kars knew that this new woman, Reimu, was in control of the situation, and that rising to her bait would only make things more difficult for him. If she wanted to talk, then talk he would. He would use this opportunity to gain information on the magic he had experienced before.

 

"That woman... when she attacked, she spoke of the 'Spell Card System'. What is that?" Kars asked, after taking his moment to think.

 

"Ah, straight to the point, are we? Well, lucky for you, that's what we're here to discuss," Reimu said, pulling out a small slip of paper and handing it to Kars. On it was written the rules of the Spell Card System, just like the ones the monk had described, albeit with more detail. They were written plain as day, but Kars did not understand all the same. 

 

"Why would creatures of superior strength, these... 'youkai', agree to rules like this? Battles are not decided in equality, in some sort of vacuum. In a real fight humans would be decimated. It is overwhelming strength and cunning that ensures ones' victory, and yet this system of yours speaks of things like 'beauty' and 'meaning'. The fights aren't even lethal, ensuring that your enemies will rise to attack you again. If you are strong, then it is only natural that you would win, so why weaken yourself for the sake of equality?" Kars asked.

 

"Jeez, how many times have I been asked THAT question," sighed Reimu in exasperation. "Look, there's too much to explain to a newbie, so let's just keep it simple. It's the way of this world, that too many people deciding victory with strength would upset the balance, and possibly cause Gensokyo's total collapse. By maintaining a system where skill is the ultimate factor in a non-lethal fight, we resolve conflicts and keep the current power system in check. If an important figure in power was killed, the vacuum left by their absence would cause chaos. Doing fights like this keeps things civil, and most importantly, keeps things clean."

 

"If one intended to start a war, would they simply give up and go home when defeated in these childish duels? Why would any creature with even a hint of determination agree to this?" Kars demanded.

 

"Hey, you got your ass kicked in one of these 'childish duels' because you came in cocksure that you'd win without knowing anything," Reimu said, sipping on her tea once again.

"Whether you agree with it or not isn't the point. I bet you believe you would have won 'if only' you had been a bit more aggressive. The game doesn't play by those rules, Kars. The fact is, you didn't know what you were getting into, and so you lost. Even if you had won according to your rules and killed Byakuren, you would have made an enemy out of some very powerful people in Gensokyo, and that would be a fight I seriously doubt you'd survive. In that sense, you were lucky you fought someone as resilient as Byakuren in the first place. If you fight according to the rules of the Spell Card System, you'll find that you stand a much higher chance of victory."

 

Kars had to admit, she had a point, much as it vexed him. He was ill-prepared to fight that monk, and it cost him. No amount of regret, of saying "If only" to himself would change its outcome.

"Very well, I will concede yet again," he admitted reluctantly. He decided to change topic. "So, if I were to partake in this Spell Card System of yours, how... would I do so," he asked without really asking, still unwilling to play by these rules.

 

"See, now we're talking. You're capable of being reasoned with, and that's what makes the system work. If you weren't, you'd be exterminated, simple as that," Reimu said as she pulled out ten blank slips of paper, equal in size.

"Simply write names on these slips of paper. These will be the names of your spell cards. To imbue them with 'meaning', you have to give them a form from your memory. The memory can be anything, a song, a moment or a battle, as long as it holds some significance to you personally. The more significant the memory is to you, the more powerful your card will be. Simply think about it as you write its name, and it will be so."

 

Kars snorted, "Is that all? This system of yours is based on something as fleeting and unreliable as memories? It's no wonder your swords can't kill, when the iron they're made from is so weak."

 

"Need I remind you once more that you lost to those weak swords?" Reimu replied. "Say whatever you want, but it's what we do, and if you want to keep your pride intact, it's what you'll do, too. When in Rome, right?"

 

Kars snatched up the pieces of paper forcefully. "Alright, you've had your say. Now take off these talismans of yours so that I may leave!"

 

"Only if you say pretty please," Reimu said mockingly. "Frankly, I don't know if I should set a guy like you loose on the poor people of Gensokyo. While you've got those things on, it'd be pretty easy to exterminate you, make sure you're not a problem for anyone that way. Why would I let you loose, Kars?"

 

Kars was silent. He would not ask anyone, much less an uppity human like her, for his life. Her question was rhetorical, anyway, as she continued in spite of his non-responsiveness.

 

"The answer, Kars, is that 'somebody' is looking out for you," Reimu reasoned, taking a large sip from the cup that Kars had neglected. "I dunno why, I don't see the benefit of it, but at the point where this 'somebody' could have easily chosen to give you an extended eternity in the depths of space, 'somebody' who knew all about you chose to give you a new start in this little world of ours. This 'somebody' of ours probably has some grand scheme planned in that head of theirs, so far be it from me to put a wrench in those plans."

 

"So you will let me go, then," said Kars.

 

"The point is that you're here because somebody decided you should be. I don't particularly feel one way or the other, but I've heard some things about you that don't exactly inspire confidence. Bottom line: You've got a chance, so don't blow it. If I catch wind of you killing anyone, human or otherwise, well..." Reimu continued, "you're gonna have a bad time. I'm sure you're well aware that there exist fates worse than death. Am I clear?"

 

"I am not afraid of you, human," he said, practically spitting his last word. "But yes, I understand these terms of yours."

 

"Good. Now that that's settled..." she said, before she lifted her arm up and snapped her fingers, causing the talismans on Kars' limbs to fall uselessly to the ground. "Welcome to Gensokyo."

 

Kars took a moment before standing up, not wanting to appear too eager to leave in front of this woman. He tested his Light Blades to see if they would appear, and was satisfied they did, although Reimu didn't flinch at their appearance, much to his annoyance. He retracted the blades and stepped outside before unfurling his wings once more. Putting the empty spell cards in his kimono, Kars took off into the air with a great boom, leaving the shrine behind once and for all.

As soon as Kars was out of sight, Reimu exhaled a great amount of air and downed the rest of her tea. It wasn't easy playing tough for so long. As good as she was at the act, that Pillar Man had a suffocating presence to be around. She fell down on the floor, too tired to stay sitting up, and crawled over to her futon in the other room.

 

"What a pain," she grumbled as she got ready to go to sleep.


	11. Spell Cards of an Ultimate Being

_Chik, chik, chik._ The sound was rhythmic, resounding at a steady pace from within the Forest of Magic. _Chik, chik, chik._ There in a clearing, sitting upon a boulder modified into a seat was the Ultimate Lifeform, venting his frustration. He held in his inhuman hands a medium-sized stone that he had been carving and hollowing out for the last hour.

In another time, Kars would have used tools to perform this task, but with his increased strength and versatility of his limbs, which could take any natural shape he needed and at any hardness he desired, this way was much simpler, much faster. Kars' recent defeat and the one 75 years ago, still fresh in his mind, had left him in a poor mood, and carving stone masks was his hobby, a way of relaxing and keeping himself busy.

 

He wondered, briefly, if his companions from the days before their sealing had noticed that the times he carved stone mask, performed then for necessity and perfecting his craft, had always coincided with his moods. On the days when searching for the Red Stone and fighting Hamon Warriors had proved especially vexing, Kars would carve stone mask after stone mask, crushing failures in his hands on the rare occasion they happened. He supposed it wasn't an unlikely idea, as he had known them for quite some time.

That laggard, "Santana", certainly wouldn't have. He was only any good in battle, but against mere humans, and ones who hadn't even practiced Hamon for that matter, that was hardly high praise. Kars unconsciously chiseled the contours of the mask in his hands as he regarded the days of his past, eventually carving the familiar face of Santana into it without thinking. He deigned to crush it in his hand, as he would have in the past for all failures, but something in him decided not to, and thus he continued on creating the mask's acupuncture mechanism.

 

Kars, for all his grand talk, was not one to indulge in his own ego. There was no need to, as greatness was a fact of his everyday life. Greatness was assured in any task, and so he never needed to find something to validate his self-worth. But looking upon the stone masks he invented, and considering all the time and effort that went into their original creation, he felt pride in his work, and knew that he had created something incredible, indeed. As per the shrine maiden's instructions, he even chose to imbue the memory of the mask's completion into a "spell card", his first of two so far. Surely the pride he felt at such an achievement would make for a strong card.

Carved out of mere stone with no inherently special properties, Kars created a device that would unlock the full potential of any living being that wore it. For humans and animals, this meant the existence of a lowly vampire, and Kars assumed that was the maximum amount of power they could hold. But for a Pillar Man like himself, it transformed Kars into a god. Provided he had the Red Stone, of course. He had experimented with imperfect Aja he had found or made himself in the past, and often used Santana and later Wham as his guinea pigs, but it produced no worthwhile results, only the barest scraps hinting towards something greater. Nonetheless, the Stone Mask was a marvel of engineering for the tools he had at the time. He thought back to his experience with human science of 75 years ago, and wondered what he could do with tools like those.

Kars tore a small piece of flesh from his arm that immediately healed and placed it into its designated area of the mask's design. Though the layman would assume otherwise, this was not what made the mask special. The "needles" of the stone mask was where the true power came from, the flesh of a Pillar Man was merely what bestowed the mask's "instinct" to react to blood. When he was done, he pricked his own finger with a claw, allowing a drop of blood to fall upon the surface of the mask. It reacted immediately, its needles shooting outward with great force. Another successful mask, for what it was worth. He put it in one of the pockets inside his kimono, making a note to thank the fairies later for the convenience of this outfit.

 

"Whatcha doin', Mr. Kars?"

 

Kars nearly jumped in surprise as he saw Cirno floating behind him. He had gotten so caught up in his craft that he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. He doubted she thought much of it, but he cursed inwardly for his lack of care. He was in unfamiliar territory with unreckonable forces, a single lapse in judgement could possibly lead to disaster. His natural stoicism prevented any of this from showing on his face, at least, and for that he was grateful.

 

"Ah, Cirno. I thought I heard you coming," Kars lied, "I was merely practicing my stonework while I contemplated things."

 

"Heh, stonework, huh?" Cirno snorted, rubbing her chin smugly. "I know all about that stuff. I can split a boulder in two with one icicle, y'know. I could probably even carve my face into a mountain if i tried hard enough."

Normally, Kars would have written that statement off as delusional nonsense from the outset. But Kars had quickly come to appreciate that appearances weren't everything in this land of Gensokyo. There could always be more than meets the eye with this fairy before him, and the folly of underestimating possible opponents was a lesson he would not learn a third time. He decided to change the topic.

 

"Tell me, Cirno," said Kars, "who rules this land of Gensokyo? With my ears I have heard the whispers of all things across the land, and yet none mentioned a king or lord of any sort."

 

Cirno listened to the question, and seemed to think hard before answering. "I think it's that shrine maiden lady, Reimu? She's always bossing me and everyone else around, and people just seem to do what she says. She's pretty strong, too, but I'm still the strongest."

Kars was willing to acknowledge Cirno's possible strength, but he highly doubted that all the same. Nevertheless, to think that shabby shrine maiden held a position of high authority was a surprise to him. But Kars noted Cirno's hesitation to answer. The shrine maiden's position was more than likely unofficial, otherwise her power over others would be more immediately apparent.

That meant some trouble for his desire to rule over Gensokyo, however. With no clear power structure, and no king to topple, establishing himself as ruler by intimidating the populace would be far less simple. But he would manage all the same. His mind racing with possible ways of imposing his will over the Gensokyo's people, he decided he would need more information.

 

"Cirno," Kars began, "Do you know of any libraries or other places of knowledge in Gensokyo? Any place where I, Kars, could learn as much as I needed as quickly as possible would be good."

 

"Oh, that's easy!" said Cirno. "The big mansion on the hill has all kinds of books and stuff! But it's kinda hard to get in, that scary maid always shows up suddenly and throws me out..."

 

"I see. I will need to visit them in the future, then," Kars said. He was ready to ask another question, when he felt the air currents being disturbed nearby. Something was approaching, and fast.

 

"I FINALLY FOUND YA!" shouted the voice of a boyish-sounding young woman, rapidly getting closer. As Kars started to wonder just how many women he could meet in two days, she appeared out in the sky above them, high above the tall trees of the forest. Blonde hair whipping in the wind, riding what appeared a broom in a black-and-white outfit and matching wide-brimmed hat, this woman's appearance absolutely screamed "witch". If appearances meant anything for once, that would mean he was dealing another magic user.

The woman began to hover downward toward the ground, and as he got a closer look Kars noticed the air shimmering ever-so-slightly behind her. There was another person, disguising themselves with some sort of ability much like Wham's wind suit technique, rendering them invisible. Who were these people, and what did they want with him? Kars paid no mind to such questions, for they were not important. He saw an opportunity in this witch girl and her companion, to prove the power of the Ultimate Lifeform over magic. He had created and practiced his spell cards through the night, and now it would pay off. As he thought this, the woman had approached the ground, and gotten off her broom. Her companion stayed, however, as it floated in the air. She swaggered towards Kars confidently.

 

"Yo! You're th' man in th' meteorite, aintcha? I knew we'd find you here," she said, laughing. "The crime scene always finds its way back to th' criminal, ain't that right, Nitori?"

 

"That's 'the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime,' Marisa. What you said doesn't make any sense," came a voice from the broom, as their camouflage wore off, revealing a short, blue-haired girl in a thick coat riding on the back end.

"We're not even close to the original landing site, anyway," she said, pointing to a small electronic device.

 

The witch, Marisa, simply waved her hand dismissively. "Details, details," she said, before turning back to Kars. "So, was it you, big guy? Did you come down from space and knock over th' forest? What's yer name? You some kinda youkai or alien or somethin'?"

 

Too many questions. This woman was annoying. "I am Lord Kars, human. The Ultimate Lifeform, far beyond your kind or any you have ever known," he said, unfurling his wings to illustrate his point. Marisa didn't seem very impressed. Kars was getting tired of introducing himself to people like this.

 

"Ultimate Lifeform, huh," she said, scratching her head. "Guess that doesn't really explain much, after all. Anyway, name's Kirisame Marisa, I'm a magician. Hey, how d'ya do that, th' wing thing? Is it magic? We're figurin' it's some biological thing, but if it's magic an' yer some kinda youkai then I guess that's it, then. What th' heck is an Ultimate Lifeform, anyway?"

 

Kars was getting irritated by this woman. Though normally he would kill her without paying much mind, he felt it too early to call forth the shrine maiden's wrath. He would deal with her when the time was right, and make an example of her for all to see. There was no need to rush. But this woman, her swagger and lack of regard for manners, her irritating questions and cocky attitude, he couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to be taught a lesson in humility.

 

"Enough of this! I will not be pestered by your petty questions, wench! If you value your life, then leave immediately!" Kars shouted, pouring all of his abilities of intimidation into his words. He didn't intend to scare her off, however. He knew she would accept his challenge. He would prove his abilities in a spell card duel, and she would be his first victory in this new land. Marisa responded in kind, chuckling to herself, pulling her hat's brim down over her face for dramatic effect.

 

"Well well, seems like I struck a nerve. Awfully sorry about that," Marisa said, clearly not sorry at all. The other girl, Nitori, had an exasperated look on her face. It was clear this was not what they came here to do, but she knew it would turn out this way anyway. Marisa had been looking forward to this since the beginning.

"How about we settle this in a duel, you n' me? You win, I leave you alone, but if I win, you tell us all about yerself n' how you work. Sound good?"

 

"Hmph. Very well, human. I accept your terms," Kars said, a predatory grin crawling on his face. This would be a slaughter, that was certain.

"This will be settled with two cards."

 

"Fine by me! Let's go!" Marisa said, boldly jumping back onto her broom, shaking Nitori in the process. She suddenly took off into the sky with great protest from her companion, who was not ready for the sudden altitude change yet. Kars was about to follow suit when Cirno began yelling behind him.

 

"KICK HER BUTT, KARS! YOU DON'T HAFTA TAKE THAT! YOU'RE THE SUMMER OF NATURAL PERSISTENCE!" Cirno shouted, whooping and cheering him on. She clearly had no idea what she was saying, but Kars smirked in amusement anyway. Shrugging off the upper half of his kimono in preparation for battle, he took off into the sky at mach speed, sending the trees in the area shaking in his wake.

 

In the arena of the sky, the wide expanse of Gensokyo laid before them in the broad daylight, as a sea of trees shook and swayed in the howling wind beneath them, the Ultimate Lifeform and the Ordinary Magician stared each other down in the silence of anticipation. There was a silent understanding as they waited for a signal, neither moving from their relative airspace until it came.

 _*POP*_ came the sound of Nitori's flare gun, bursting in the air between Kars and Marisa. Kars took the offensive, rising in the sky as he announced his first spell card.

 

" **Hidden Strength - Secrets of the Stone!** " Kars shouted, pulling something out of his kimono's pocket. He was too far away for Marisa to see, but as he did it flashed in the light, sending out what appeared to be sharp, angular tendrils homing in on her position. Marisa flew out of the way but they angled back just in time to graze her body without touching her. As Kars did this, he fired a feather shell barrage from his mighty, black wings in an attempt to distract and guide Marisa into the grasp of the stone tendrils he fired from his mysterious object. Kars felt great satisfaction as he watched what he believed to be her struggling from the inevitable, but noticed too late that his spell card was close to ending. It was Marisa's turn to sway the tide of battle.

 

"Here's one you're sure t' like, space man! **Magic Space - Asteroid Belt!** " Marisa announced, as she began to rapidly produce an auroral sea of magic stars from her person. The rainbow bullets encompassed a great field around Marisa, all coming towards Kars in a solid wall of light. The name was something of a misnomer, Kars thought. Kars had visited the asteroid belt while he still retained conscious thought in space, it wasn't anything so grand and colorful as this. Merely assorted space rocks being thrown around by the weight of mightier planets. If there was one thing in common, however, it was that every single shot in this belt was completely missing him, something that dismayed him in another time and emboldened him here. The smaller "rocks" had nearly caught him as he avoided the larger ones, but the trials of space made him all the more willing to prove himself as conquering his past. Marisa had to admit, he was a pretty artful dodger, that was for sure.

 

As her card ended, Kars was quick to regain his footing. " **WindLights Mode - Divine Sunstorm!** " Kars shouted, sprouting four pairs of Light Blades from his arms. "Let's see if you can stand up to the might of an Ultimate Being, girl!"

Kars started by rotating his left arm clockwise, then he rotated his right arm counter-clockwise. His blades cut through the air, glittering with their intense light that struck fear into his enemies many years before. Their immense speed picked up, creating twin vortexes of light and wind, slicing the atmosphere as they tore it apart at the same time.

Each hyper-sonic rotation produced crescent-shaped afterimages of his Light Blades that cut as quickly as they faded. Marisa was unprepared to face this spell card as the shimmering maelstrom seemed to encompass everything around her. She flew through the air on her broom where the air currents weren't being ripped to shreds to avoid being caught in his pace. Kars laughed maniacally as he continued his onslaught, waiting for Marisa to slip up.

"What a technique you have left behind, Wham! Such power for me to claim! You were a fine warrior, indeed!" Kars cackled, but his attention had slipped for the barest second, and he noticed Marisa was no longer in his field of vision. A fatal flaw from his card left him helpless, for his air current-sensing abilities were unable to find that she had flown directly above him. Kars looked up instinctively just in time to see Marisa standing proudly on top of her broom, high in the sky. Then, Marisa did something inconceivable to Kars. She dived off her broom, allowing herself to enter a state of free-fall while she spoke aloud her second and last card.

 

 **"LOVE SIGN! MASTER SPARK!** " Marisa yelled, producing a small, octagonal object from a pocket in her dress. She pointed it at Kars as it flashed in a steadily all-consuming light, before finally unleashing a mighty column of pure concentrated magic unto Kars' location. He was unable to adjust his distance quickly enough thanks to her daring midair jump.

To Marisa, quickly rising in the air again due to the opposing force of her master spark, it looked like the end of the fight. There was no way Kars could have evaded this final coup de grace. But Marisa was unfamiliar with the abilities of a Pillar Man, and as she grabbed unto her broom in the air once more, she saw something she could not have anticipated. Kars had morphed his body out of the way of the shot, literally splitting himself in two halves down the middle to avoid it. Kars had outmaneuvered her attack entirely. As the light from Marisa's Master Spark faded, Kars put himself back together once more. The match was a draw.

Nitori was in utter shock and awe, both at Marisa's boldness and Kars' strange abilities. She fumbled with the whistle she had brought with her, before blowing it to signal the end of the duel. Kars laughed, both in pride in himself and in genuine enjoyment. For so long he had considered himself a scientist, not a warrior, and to think that this world with its laws against violence and flimsy-sounding battle systems could bring such enjoyment to him was something he could never have predicted in all his life. In another life he would not have accepted a draw, only victory. But it was a sign of progress to Kars, a small victory over himself from last night, who lost miserably. Marisa and Kars floated down slowly to the ground, to meet each other on foot once more.

 

"Hoo-wee, Kars. That was some display you put up out there. It ain't often I'm on the ropes like you had me. Hell, I thought I had ya fer a bit, but you got some pretty freaky abilities, there. Mighta ended in a draw, but I say that was a pretty good match, don't you?" Marisa said, putting her hand out to Kars for a friendly handshake. Normally, Kars would decline and ignore such a gesture, but this fight had left him in a good mood, and for all her annoying swagger and mannerisms, this girl was a worthy opponent indeed. He grasped her hand firmly with his own, and they shook.

 

"You were an adequate opponent, Kirisame Marisa," Kars said, trying to maintain his aloofness, though the slightest smile betrayed his feelings. He pulled up his kimono once more, threading his arms through the sleeves.

 

"Well, since it's a draw n' all, I guess I won't be botherin' you with my questions anymore. Ain't like I got any reason to hang around, neither," Marisa said, patting his chest vigorously with her hand. She hopped back on her broom, pulling a pair of flight goggles over her eyes.

"See ya around, Kars, an' welcome to Gensokyo!" Marisa shouted, before turning around and flying back through the forest. Kars turned back as well, feeling his pride return after last night's ordeal. There was no summit higher than the Ultimate Lifeform could reach, and today was proof of that. Kars had not, however, noticed that he was missing something, a certain item that had been there just a moment before.

 

* * *

 

 

"Idiot! What the hell was that?" Nitori demanded as she and Marisa flew at a leisurely speed through the forest of magic. She struck Marisa once over the head with her fist.

"What were you trying to look so damn cool for? If that mini-hakkero of yours suddenly hadn't worked, you could have fallen to your death! What would you do then? Dumbass!"

 

Marisa laughed light-heartedly in response. "Well, I figured it would be fun to show th' new guy somethin' interestin', right? Give 'im a little show during our battle. It seemed like his first time an' all, y'know?"

 

"Battle, schmattle," Nitori huffed, crossing her arms briefly before losing her balance and grabbing the broom again. "We didn't come here to fight him, Marisa! I wanted to learn how he worked, you know, and like, continue our investigation!"

 

"Hey, hey, it ain't so bad as that," said Marisa, "we got to see somethin' pretty neat, right? Like that spinny arm blade thing he could do, or that freaky, weird thing he did at th' end where he split in two. That was interesting, right? Not t' mention, he didn't seem like th' type to sit still and calmly tell us about himself, even if I did win. Besides..." she trailed off, fishing around for something.

"I snagged this, too!" Marisa said, smiling mischievously. Out of her dress's large pocket, she pulled out what appeared to be a stone mask, carved from granite and resembling the face of a strange, horned man. She handed it to Nitori, who observed it closely with a telescopic eyepiece.

 

"What the heck is this?!" Nitori demanded indignantly. "What're we supposed to learn from this thing?"

 

"I'm pretty sure that ol' Kars pulled this thing out durin' th' battle," Marisa said, focusing on the scenery ahead. "Remember that attack with th' big pointy tentacle things? I think they came from this, whatever it was. 'Secret of the Stone', that was th' name of his spell card. I think it might be worth looking at, don't you?"

 

"I suppose so," Nitori conceded reluctantly. When Marisa was right, she was right. "So, where are we going, now?"

 

"Only one place t' go if you wanna learn what somethin' is and what it does, Nitori! I know just th' guy if you've got about five hours t' spare!"


	12. The Bizzare Stone Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after the meteor's impact in Gensokyo, Kourindou, the curious antique shop, receives a visitor with a strange item. Though its owner, Rinnosuke Morichika, can divine the name and purpose of any object before him, what could the purpose of such an odd item be? Rinnosuke can't hide his fascination with it, and determines to unravel its secrets. A new chapter of "Curiosities of Lotus Aja" starts now!

The wonders of universe are a vast, wonderful mystery for the denizens of Gensokyo. Though we can gaze at the night sky and see the stars and vast body of the great Ama-no-Gawa, we cannot be truly certain that these are our stars and our sky, as we cannot reach for them with our own hands. The nature of the barrier, which holds in the land of Gensokyo and allows the graces of the atmosphere and sunshine to pass through, was created to not allow us to pass through.

As I would watch the shooting stars and comets pass by, I often wondered if this sky we saw before us was the same as the one in the outside world. When we see a comet streak through the night sky, do they see it as well? When a meteor falls from said sky and crashes into the earth, kicking up debris that flies through the air, breaks a hole in my roof and destroys my merchandise, does someone in the outside world suffer just the same? I highly doubt that, but I'd like to meet them if they were out there.

I had already patched the roof the day it was broken, as was prudent to do so, and yet some things will never be quite the same. This rock sent flying through my shop destroyed some of my valuable merchandise, and things will never be the same again. I had taken stock since the incident and have come to find that I lost four computer monitors, a radio, two toasters, a chandelier (which, I might add, was a nightmare to clean up) and even my prized narghile.

I had considered each of these objects in my possession to be highly valuable, and for this chunk of earth to reduce them to useless scrap was truly devastating. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done, however. I must simply move on, and hope that good fortune comes my way once again. Many new things have crossed the border as they became forgotten, so it will happen some day. Time heals all wounds, after all, and good things come to those who wait.

 

* * *

 

I heard the doors open, forcefully enough to rattle the objects on my shelves.

 

"Yo, Kourin, I'm comin' in!"

 

As I expected. This girl... I wish she wouldn't slam the doors so forcefully when she came in. The spirit of my humble store is already wavering thanks to the recent meteorite landing, I don't need her thoughtless self stomping around and agitating my delicate balance any more. It would be bad enough if a customer were so careless, but a not-customer like her doing so was just completely lacking in taste.

 

"I would appreciate it if you would not slam my doors, Marisa. I would also like it if you would return those boots you're wearing, as I don't remember receiving any payment for them."

 

"Hey, hey, you make it sound like I stole something! I'm just borrowin' 'em for a little bit, you can put 'em on my tab. I mean, they look good on me, right? I like th' jinglin' sound these metal bits make."

 

As always, she had no shame. The day this girl returns anything she "borrows" is the day the Sanzu River dries up, and with a tab like hers she'd never be able to cross it in the first place.

 

"Whether they look good on you or not is irrelevant, and nothing is going on your tab while it still hasn't been paid. If you haven't noticed, my shop is in a very delicate place, thanks to the recent meteor strike. I can hardly pay for repairs if people like you continue to visit without intending to buy anything."

 

I had repaired the roof by myself, but my point still stood. It was at that point, however, that I noticed several pieces of my glassware being disturbed in the back, all lightly losing balance and about to fall before stopping suddenly, as a barely recognizable figure bending the light around it put it back in place. I, however, recognized that distortion in the air anywhere.

 

"You there, Kappa! If you're going to enter my store, I would prefer if you turned off that camoflauge of yours. It's somewhat unnerving for my merchandise to be disturbed with no clear cause."

 

"Sheesh, what's the point of making optical camoflauge if everyone can tell I'm using it, anyway? I gotta tune this thing some more, this is getting annoying."

 

The Kappa revealed herself, and standing in my shop was their accomplished leader, Kawashiro Nitori. I've had dealings with Kappa in the past due to their ingenuity and skill with making and using convenient tools, but I hadn't expected her to show up with Marisa. In her hands she carried some small object wrapped in a white cloth, leaving me unable to determine what it was. Marisa noticed my cursory glance at the object, and leaned forward on my counter with that mischievous grin of hers.

 

"Interested, are we, Kourin?"

 

"Not particularly. Whatever you have couldn't make up for the debt you owe me, if that's what you're thinking."

 

"Oh come on, you haven't even seen it yet! I bet you'd get a kick outta this thing. I got it from some freaky, morphin' guy in a spell card duel, it's pretty neat."

 

Marisa gave a thumbs up to her companion, who returned a look of dissatisfaction before unwrapping the object in her hands. There in the Kappa's hands was a stone mask, that much was immediately clear to me. As she handed me the mask for my inspection, I found myself with a mystery on my hands as well. For while knowing this was a stone mask, what was not clear to me was its "purpose". With my ability to know the "name" and the "purpose" of an object, I have made a career of divining the stories of all objects in my store, and unraveling the mysteries of their usage. The purpose that came to mind as I held the object in my hands was somewhat unclear, more than any I had seen before. This was an object of great ambition, and I felt somewhat unnerved by the presence it carried. Nevertheless, I was determined to learn its secret, and something about it almost invited me to do so.

 

"Well, what is it, Kourin?"

 

"It's a stone mask, an item created to 'enhance the user's abilities and allow them to triumph over the sun'. Quite a curious item, I should say."

 

"Huh, sounds pretty important. So what's that supposed to mean?"

 

I inspected the mask carefully before answering, as this object's method of use was not immediately clear to me. It heavily resembled the face of a man, somewhat of a handsome and yet inhuman quality, the two notable horns protruding from the forehead indicating as much. The eyeholes were very small, only allowing light to pass through the pupils of the mask's eyes. Placing it upon my face, I could see very little in front of me, indicating to me that it was not meant to be worn on the face for a very long time.

It was clearly carved from common stone, and with immense skill at that.No cracks or unseemly lines appeared on the object's surface, and its level of detail led me to believe its construction was based upon the face of a certain person. But what stood out most to me in this item's details was the fact that it showed no signs of aging whatsoever. I am no archaeologist, but as I was looking at the mask I could not imagine it was created very long ago at all.

On the opposite side, the level of craftsmanship continued to make itself apparent, as even the "unseen" side was immaculately crafted. At the edges of the mask, as I had felt from holding it, there were thirteen small holes dotting the rim, six on each side with one last hole at the top. Peering into them closely, I saw the faintest edge of stone points coming from beneath the mask's surface, hiding deeply within. As I relayed some of this information to the two of them, the answers I had been looking for began to surface in my mind. I decided, however, to ask for more information.

 

"When you received this mask, Marisa, did its previous owner mention anything about it, or give you any information?"

 

"Hehehe, well, he kinda doesn't know I have it, t' tell th' truth."

 

I figured as much. It was not the first time Marisa had tried to hock stolen goods at my store, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. No matter, that was simply the way of the store and Gensokyo in general. I had developed an interest in this particular object, in any case. If it was to become merchandise at my humble store, then perhaps that was merely the path fate had in store for it all along. Marisa snapped her fingers, seemingly remembering something.

 

"Oh! But y'see, he did use it as part of a spell card a' his. I couldn't see exactly what he was doin' 'cause I was pretty far away, but when he did it, these big bony-lookin' claws came outta the mask, tryin' to poke at me in th' air."

 

The answers hidden from view were becoming clear to me, though it was hard to imagine those needles which had receded quite deeply into the mask extending very far. Perhaps it was merely the magic of spell cards at work. Their interaction with physical objects tended to be highly pronounced and exaggerated beyond normal physical limitations.

 

"It's quite simple. What we have here, Marisa, is an object created by an Oni living in Old Hell. It was created in response to the incident there a few years back, the one that you and Reimu took part in resolving. Naturally, this object, created to 'allow one to triumph over the sun', is a means of shielding one's eyes against the bright light created by the girl who holds the Yatagarasu's power. It's akin to the sunglasses of the outside world, as one can go blind by staring at the sun for too long, can they not? As you can see here, the mask's eyeholes are very small, allowing only the barest amounts of light in, meaning that this mask was not meant to be worn for long periods of time. If you wore it for too long, you wouldn't be able to see much of anything, especially when the fires died down. It is thus that the eyeholes are merely meant to let the wearer know when the light has stopped shining so brightly, and it is safe to remove the mask. By avoiding the harsh light, you would be able to do your job better, and thus enhance your abilities, as the mask is supposed to do."

 

"Aww, is that all it does? I was hopin' for it to be cooler than that. Then what are th' poking bits for? Th' claws? Are they for holdin it on th' face?"

 

I always felt somewhat sorry for Marisa and Reimu, as those two had such a sparse amount of imagination between themselves. To think that the claws were merely for holding on to the face was somewhat laughable to me. If the mask were not meant to be worn for very long, why bother with such a complex mechanism for holding it on? A simple strap would be far more suitable. No, it was obvious to me that there was a far greater design at hand than that. I chose to continue for her sake.

 

"Not quite so, Marisa. You see, the Oni wearing it would have no need for that. This mask is no generic model, after all. With its high level of detail, it clearly belonged to whoever's face it was based off of, a functional choice for letting others know who was behind the mask. In addition, the horns of this mask are concave, which suggests to me that this particular model was made to fit the horns of the oni wearing it. Imagine if I had horns on my head in a similar fashion to this mask's. If I placed it on my face, the horns would hold it up, right? No, the 'claws', as you call them, were for something else entirely."

 

For the Oni living in Old Hell, they spend a large amount of time looking upwards as they dig their mine shafts and do great works of stone. In the past, I have looked upwards for large amounts of time, as well. Whether I was appreciating the weather or watching fireworks at Reimu's shrine, I would need to crane my neck upward to fully enjoy such moments. But craning my neck for so long comes at a high price. Eventually, my neck starts to feel stiff. The Oni are far stronger than I, so it must take much longer for them to feel any sense of burden on their necks, but I imagine it affects them all the same, especially if they were getting on in age. However, because Oni are a prideful sort, and would not vocally complain about such things or free up any working hands to rub their necks for fear of being seen as weak to others, these masks were created with a separate function: To relieve the stresses of the neck with massaging "claws".

As the claws would activate automatically, due to there being no manual activation method as far as I can see, it helps keep the Oni's pride intact. After all, if you can't control what the mask is doing, there's no shame, is there? If its usage were brought into question, you would merely look to your companion and say, "Well, it can't be helped, that's how the mask is designed. I only use it to shield my eyes from the light of the Blazing Hells, but it came with this function too. No sense complaining about it, right?" It would be no lie, and you would continue to work happily with lessened stress from the job, enhancing your ability to do it better as a result. As I told all of this to the pair, they both still seemed disappointed, all the same.

 

"Jeez, that's such an ordinary reason. So why did th' guy I got it from have it? Even if he was an Oni himself, his horns were different. He had three big horns at th' front of his head isntead of th' two small ones like this one has. He wouldn't be able t' wear it, would he?"

 

"I have a possible explanation for that, too. You see, this object actually has one more purpose, tying into the last one for enhancing abilities. You see, the number of holes for the claws to extend from is actually quite significant. In the west, the number thirteen is highly unlucky. As Oni are youkai feared by humans more highly than any other, it is thus bad luck for humans to meet them. But to an Oni, bad luck in such a situation is good luck to them. Thus, the number of claws makes this a lucky item to the Oni as well, who take omens of ill fortune in an opposite light. Perhaps your opponent was merely unlucky in battle, and chose to take the mask along with him to boost his chances of victory."

 

"All that sounds like a big stretch, Mr. Morichika. I'd feel like it were a lie if Marisa didn't bring me here, calling you the expert."

 

"It's not a stretch, it's the truth. Trust me. My abilities allows me to know the truth of an object by looking at it, after all, so it's no surprise Marisa brought you here to learn this mask's secrets."

 

Marisa slammed her hands on my counter, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I knew where this was going.

 

"So Kourin, I'd say this is a pretty nice find, wouldn't you? It's good enough t' clear some a' my debt away, right?"

 

"It most certainly isn't, Marisa. With your level of debt you owe me, I doubt you could pay it if you lived a thousand lives, if only because you'd continue to steal from me as you went. However, it is an interesting object. Perhaps I will find a customer interested in it as an art piece; there are many connoisseurs of the art world in Gensokyo, after all. It won't be enough to clear your debt, but I will take it as payment for those shoes you appropriated from my store."

 

"Heheheh, good enough fer me! That okay with you, Nitori?"

 

"Not like I need a neck massager or anything. What a letdown. Here I was hoping we had another lead to the source of that guy's abilities, but instead all we got was a boring Oni tool. I was pretty excited, too..."

 

Marisa patted Nitori's shoulder in solidarity, promising they'd find a better chance to learn more some other time. They made the object exchange and left the store together, seeming satisfied with what they had learned. I looked at the mask before me once more. Though I had divined its purpose and method of usage, I couldn't help but feel uneased by its glare all the same. If it were a simple Oni tool, why did it fill me with such a strange, disquieting feeling? The grandfather clock in my store struck five, and the sun would soon be starting its westward descent over the mountains. This unnerving object made to "triumph over the sun" would no longer be of any use in an hour or so. I began to write the day's encounter within my journal, vaguely hoping that soon somebody would come to remove this bizarre merchandise from my store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this one was a tough one to write. Rinnosuke is home to a very special kind of nonsense, and since he's one of my favorite characters, I hoped to do him justice!
> 
> I had all kinds of ideas buzzing around for how he'd interpret the object, going into talks of the legends of Amaterasu or Izanagi-no-Okami before finally settling on this. Hopefully the switch to first person perspective wasn't too jarring, but I felt like Rinnosuke holds a secret power to make himself the protagonist of anything that happens in his store.


	13. Fear of Power, Fear of the Night

Kars had been bested once again, not in a fight but in pure guile outside the battlefield. That blasted witch, the one known as Marisa, had stolen the mask he had just created from him after the battle. He let himself get caught up in the good mood and hadn't noticed that she stole it until it was far too late to do anything about it. No wonder she had left in such a hurry. He would have to be more careful in the future, he thought to himself. At the very least, the mask was not something he was particularly in a hurry about finding once more. He had no more need for a tool like that, anymore.

Maybe that fool witch would discover its secrets, and end up turning into a vampire as a result before burning up in the morning sun. That would be worth a laugh, he thought to himself. Amusing as it was, though, the thought of a vampire capable of using this magic force intrigued him. Kars himself could only summon the smallest spark of magic energy at his fingertips, due in part to both his exposure to the magicians he had fought prior and his current surroundings. The idea of a vampire capable of controlling it as well as the previous magicians he fought gave him cause to wonder.

Kars had idly been creating another stone mask as he thought to himself. It was a generic design as he had done many times before, and while he was not particularly incensed about the theft of the other one, he needed to create a new mask for his spell card to be of use. As he worked, the fairies of the forest had gathered around him out of curiosity and were watching intently. Kars felt an affinity with these small, magic creatures, and it seemed they felt the same affinity towards him, as well. It may have been simple curiosity that drew them in, but it was a fascination with his very being that kept them there. It was not mere egotism that lead him to believe that, but an understanding of these creatures he had gained from his short time with them.

Plants, animals, humans and even Pillar Men were all imperfect living creatures, destined for death from the moment they were born. No matter how long the life, there had to be an end in sight. It was their very nature, intertwined with the destiny of their DNA, the bindings of mortality dictating their existence. The fairies surrounding him, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, were not the same at all. They were beings of life and nature, the living embodiments of natural existence. It was only natural that they would set their sights toward the peak.

But then, they were creatures of magic, as well. Magic, that mysterious "something" that filled this world. Kars stopped carving his mask, and looked at it closely. Perhaps he was thinking too small, creating a mask just like the ones of the past. Maybe he could instill this force of magic into a mask. It might be worth looking into in the future. But Kars was faced with a force he didn't fully understand, and to deal with it he would need more time and a greater understanding of its true nature. Eventually, as he was lost in his own thoughts, Kars finished the stone mask in a much faster period of time than his previous one. That had taken him a little more than an hour to finish, but doing it now took him half the time. Inwardly, he marvelled at his own ingenuity and abilities, but the slightest shadow of doubt crept over his mind: could he be too great?

Kars was the final destination that he struggled and walked the earth to find for thousands of years. He never faltered on his journey, never once doubted his purpose. He would seek the Red Stone and attain his ascension or die trying. And so it was that he had attained his ultimate goal. But what was after that? When Kars was a mere Pillar Man, the Stone Mask was a pinnacle of achievement. It was not a perfect invention, as it couldn't attain its main purpose on its own, but it was something Kars had placed great pride in. It was a delicate instrument, one that would take him at least six hours to complete in the past.

And yet, Kars could do it now in a mere 30 minutes. He often used science as a means to an end, but he had no end to reach, anymore. He was the end that he sought, his final goal in life. Kars was beyond the end, now. He had no plans for after he obtained the Red Stone, he would merely do as he liked with no limits. But completing this mask made him feel as though there was something missing the more he advanced and moved forward. How much faster would be able to complete the mask next time? Fifteen minutes? Five? Would he someday be able to do it instantly? After that, would there be a point?

Kars did not have time to question the metaphysical purpose of his being before. He was preoccupied with other things, but suddenly he found himself wondering where he was supposed to go from here, and what he would do when he got there. Kars often felt as if he "should" rule, but he cared nothing for politics and merely desired it as a feeling that he might as well be king if he was so mighty. To be so great that nothing was a challenge gave him a sense of longing. Men struggled to be kings and people of importance, and that struggle lit the fires of their resolve, but to him it was nothing. He could decimate armies with his abilities, claim worlds as his own and yet it would mean nothing to him.

Kars felt a hideous emptiness in the pit of his stomach. A void he instinctively needed to fill. He had mocked it once before, but the void was a lack of "meaning" to his existence and he knew it. Kars needed a reason to be what he was, something to prove that his ascension was worth the climb. As a Pillar Man, he merely wanted to live in the light of the sun without fear. To remove that fear from his life was his purpose, and the journey was never as long as it seemed as long as he held onto the fire of his belief.

That fiery passion that warmed his cold nights and kept him strong throughout the long centuries. But time and success had cooled that flame to embers, and it disgusted him. Where was that determination? Where was the Kars who struggled and clawed his way to victory? As he asked himself these questions, he was suddenly pulled back into reality by a slight tugging on his sleeve, and he had not noticed he had subconsciously destroyed the mask in his hands once more. The fairies watching him had cleared out, but there at his side was a palm-sized fairy who remained behind, one whose name he had learned last night before his encounter with the monk.

 

"Are you okay, Mr. Kars? You look really worried about something," the fairy, Asterblue, said. She looked very worried herself. To think Kars had displayed his emotions so clearly that a simple fairy could hold pity on him. He detested the pity, and yet could not bring himself to blame her for it. He loosened his grip on the stone debris, letting it fall to the ground.

 

"It's alright, young one," said Kars, "it was just a failure."

 

"It didn't look like a failure to me," replied Asterblue, "it looked really good. It looked like something you worked hard to make."

 

"If only I had," Kars said without meaning to, a thought escaping from his mouth. He decided he may as well speak to this willing audience, perhaps it would help sort out his feelings on the matter.

"Young Asterblue, allow me to ask you a question. Have you ever had a dream you wanted to see a reality?"

 

"Hmm... I can't say I have, Mr. Kars. Us fairies don't want a whole lot, you know? We just wanna live and have fun with our friends. Fairy stuff like that," she said, seeming to think about it for the first time.

 

"So to live in harmony with your kind and nature is merely the wish of your people? Do you not wish to be stronger, better, to be more than you are now?" asked Kars.

 

The fairy shook her head. "Isn't it fine to just be you?" she asked.

 

Kars laughed bitterly as such a simple, earnest question left him disarmed for a moment. He could imagine that such a simple perspective had great merit in the world of philosophy. Would it be fine to just be what he was, and not seek greater heights? To conquer the mysteries out of his reach seemed to be what he wanted, but maybe there was something to the fairy's line of thought. But he was not ready to lie down and accept life as it was just yet it.

 

"Perhaps it is for you, Asterblue, but I am no fairy. I am meant for something much greater than living simply as I am. I am the Ultimate Lifeform, to ascend higher is my purpose," Kars said, unfurling his wings for effect once more.

 

"Then what are you gonna do next, Mr. Kars?" the fairy said, lying down on the carved rock throne Kars was sitting on before.

 

"Hmph. Isn't it obvious? I will conquer the vast horizon ahead of me, as is in my nature. I will take this magic of your world and make it my own! That is what I will do," Kars said, putting on an impressive voice in a show of bravado. The thought of approaching another "end" filled him with the strange sense of worry, but he could not let it stop him. He knew his purpose was one he would have to find for himself, and the idea of pitifully worrying about the future like a mortal creature filled him with contempt. Whether he was approaching an existence without meaning or not, he would seek it and find the answers. Kars turned towards the fairy once more.

"Thank you for this talk, Asterblue. You have helped me clear the fog over my mind. There can be no more room for doubt," Kars said, drawing his wings closer in a proud-looking pose.

 

The fairy laughed happily. "Well then, it looks like my work here is done. We're rootin' for you here, Mr. Kars!" she cheered, as she flew off into the forest, waving as she went.

 

Kars felt the crawling uncertainty make its way into his mind as she left, but his resolve was just bright enough to keep it at bay. This magic that eluded his grasp would do so no longer. No matter what happened, he would seek greater power. If not just for himself, then for the memories of Wham and Esidisi, his dear companions who had made the ultimate sacrifice for his ascension. Even if he could find no "meaning" of his own, he would not rob them of theirs. Kars left this place to find a proper spot for his other activities. He had meditations to perform.

 

* * *

 

Before he started meditating, Kars had decided to make two more spell cards from his memories. He had gained many over the long years, but these two, the slaughter of his people and his ultimate ascension, bolstered his own desire to move forward as he remembered the igniting flame of his passion and the ultimate reward for his persistence. They were strong spell cards, as Kars had demonstrated to himself. Surely his arsenal of experiences would make him a formidable opponent in this world. Kars found a small glade to continue his meditations in, a placewhere the dense trees let in rays of twilight that reflected off of a nearby babbling brook. The atmosphere was perfect, and so Kars sat in its center, and prepared his mind.

Kars would not expand his mind and perceptions as he did the night before. Though he had gained valuable insight by watching the puppeteer magician's actions, he did not wish to call forth the wrath of the monk once more. He was busy, and needed to focus; his rematch with her would come on his own terms. In any case, it was merely one method of many that Kars had gained over thousands of years. Kars had spent thousands of years studying many forms of spiritualism and meditation techniques as part of his journey to become the Ultimate Lifeform, using it as a possible alternative method toward gaining his ascension. It didn't work, that much was obvious, but he was confident that with these methods, he would find the answers he sought in Gensokyo.

Kars began meditating by clearing his mind of all thoughts, as was standard practice for meditations. He focused outwardly all around him, his mind tranquil at ease. And as he was at ease, he slowed all of his bodily functions just short of stopping them completely. As Kars maintained this controlled state of non-function for several minutes, his body had begun to turn completely to stone. Inwardly, Kars was almost in a near-panic at returning to a stone form after his traumatic experience in space, his heart beat becoming slightly irregular even in the stillness. But he willed himself to continue, for he would not be conquered by his past fears and pain. To flinch was the reaction of a mortal being, and Kars believed he was far beyond such basic instincts. Soon, after ten minutes of pure concentration, Kars had turned himself completely to stone once more.

This was not the same as it was in space, however. Kars maintained his consciousness even in his stone form. The trauma was difficult to move past, however, no amount of willing himself forward seemed to remove it from his mind. The pain and the fear of being alive in the dark void of space, hurtling towards an unforseeable end; wishing, praying and longing for death, it all came back to him in full force. How could one feel so claustrophobic when there was no confined spaces at all? Kars was afraid, and even an immortal being could not shake away mortal fears. But in the face of the fear, Kars felt more determined than ever to push through. In his mind, Kars conjured an image of himself, his stone form he currently inhabited. The stone form was him in control of his body, not bound by the pressure and darkness of this starless space. It was bound by his own will, and he could cast it aside as he pleased. He repeated that mantra in his mind, that he was not afraid, and that he could conquer himself just as he conquered the sun. Focusing intensely on the strength of his own belief, Kars soon erupted from his stone shell, free in the conjured void of outer space. He was not cold in the great void, and he was no longer afraid to continue.

The only sense left to Kars in his stone form, which could not smell, touch, taste, hear or see, had only the sense of his own mind and the hidden secrets it held within. As Kars' fear was quelled enough for him to continue, the black void erupted into many stars and points of light, where he sat on an empty grassy plane. Kars was in control once more, and he began to use the vast power of his mind to isolate possibilities before him. He eliminated gravity and all forces of space from his mind, and they disappeared. Kars eliminated the possibilities of light and sound, and eliminated all knowledge of earth's history, before moving on to nature. He could see nothing, but he felt the forces of life sprawled out before him, in the grass, the trees and the animals that populated the world. He reached out and felt that familiar force of life, and isolated it from all known biology. There was nothing chemical or scientific about what he was sensing, it was purely spiritual in nature.

Kars felt the forces of life in his hands, and began to mold and shape it as his own in his mind. It was his force, persisting even in the mind of a nearly-lifeless stone being. But it was not quite magic. Kars could not freely manipulate the boundaries of life in reality, only his own body was his tool to use. Kars expanded on the energy of life in his mind, using his inherent understanding of it to see what could be beyond it. This metaphysical force that bound every living thing together, making each being a part of a greater whole. Kars slowly isolated part after part of the concept of life energy, searching for the defining link to magic. As Kars slowly removed the concept of life from the equation, he found himself with a force mostly unfamiliar to him. An energy that transcended life and death, as he himself did once long ago. It incorporated aspects of both life and death in its very nature, and yet was beyond them both entirely. It was the force of will, the conductor's baton of ego and self, and the orchestra to which it directed. Kars had finally found the soul, hidden beneath everything.

When he found it, the world burst back into life, and he found the strings of the soul of the universe in each and every thing, from the air currents to the squirrels and to the flowers, it was everpresent and inescapable. Kars used the projection of himself to pluck a string of the world's soul as he would a musical instrument, and the very air around it shuddered at his touch, vibrating and reverberating as it changed the world around him, making it beautiful and warped at the same time. This was the magic Kars had found for himself. He plucked more strings to see their effects, unknowable and strange to him. Kars had divined a secret of the world, and he was satisfied with his results. He allowed himself to wake back up, the world cracking at his resolve like a great stone eggshell.

 

* * *

 

Kars awoke in the dead of night, regaining his senses after his experience. As he looked around, he guaged by the position of the celestial bodies in the sky that it was a little past 2 AM. But more importantly, the strings he envisioned remained in the world. They were far fainter than the ones he had seen in his mind, but if he focused they became clear, and as he unfocused it was as though they were not there at all. Kars approached one connected from the sky to the grass and attempted to pluck it with his fingers, yet it eluded his grasp. It remained incoporeal to the touch, and Kars supposed that just seeing was not enough. But then Kars had an idea, and channeled the spark of magic between his fingers, which after his meditation had become a sustained glow. He reached out and grabbed the string with his magic-coated fingers, and let it go sharply. Not much seemed to happen, but as he looked, the grass became healthier in a localized area, shimmering with a glittering light.

Kars couldn't believe his eyes. It was so small, and his magic was weak, but he felt it, and he controlled it. He began laughing in disbelief, before it became a boisterous bout of triumphant laughter. He had done it! Just like he believed, he had the ability to conquer even the forces of magic. And such a strange and peculiar magic, as well. What possibilities could it hold? Kars was excited at the thought of finding out, his passion as a scientist burning brightly once more. He no longer felt the apprehension he felt before, his mind was racing too quickly as he considered the world around him in a new way. He plucked another string connecting a beetle to the earth, and marveled as its inky black shell turned a bright red. He laughed heartily in pure wonder. What caused such effects? Was it the strength of how he plucked the string? Was it the positioning, the amount of time the string vibrated? Was it all of them? So many variables, and he just had to find out. But even in Kars' euphoria, he felt the sudden burst of presence arrive next to him. Someone was there.

Kars whirled around in his quick reflexes, as standing there behind him was a young woman with silver hair and a formal black-and-white outfit, holding a lantern. She nearly jumped in surprise, clearly unused to people reacting so quickly to her arrivals. But how had she arrived so quickly to his side? Kars had only sensed her in an instant, as if she were not there a second before. He could not have been so preoccupied that he failed to notice her coming. The woman regained her composure, and adopted a placid smile on her face. She bowed in a distinctly western fashion, pulling up the edges of her skirt as she bowed her head, and spoke to Kars in a perfectly controlled and measured tone of voice.

 

"Good evening to you, sir. My name is Izayoi Sakuya, I am the chief maid at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. May I have your name?" she asked, bowing once more, this time in an eastern fashion. This woman was strange, of that there was no doubt. She smelled distinctly human, and yet there was something about the air around her that Kars just could not grasp. The air seemed to warp around her at such a minute amount that Kars was not quite sure it was even happening at all. She looked at Kars expectantly.

 

"I am Lord Kars, Izayoi Sakuya," Kars said. "Why have you disturbed me on this night? It's far later than I would normally expect to meet anyone."

 

"Yes, it is rather late, isn't it. I was sent here by my mistress to find someone, and I believe it might be you," she said, reaching a hand into her dark overcoat. "Tell me, does this belong to you?" As she asked, she pulled out a familiar item: the stone mask Kars had created earlier that day, resembling Santana's face.

 

"Hoh..." Kars breathed in mild surprise, "and where did you get that? It certainly is mine, but I had it stolen from me by a certain other black-and-white woman. Perhaps you're acquainted?"

 

"Ah, you must mean Marisa," Sakuya replied, not surprised in the slightest. "Yes, I found this item at a local curio and antique shop. It seems your thief had pawned it off to the owner as part of a trade. I went there to fetch the mistress some new tablecloths, and yet I found this... stone mask, instead." Sakuya's voice seemed to hesitate when she referred to the item directly. Perhaps she knew more than she was letting on. Her face darkened when she looked at the mask.

"I brought it to the mistress, and she was quite surprised to see it. She said to find out where it came from, and after a bit of searching and investigating of my own, I found you."

 

"Well, I'll gladly take it back, then," Kars said, reaching out for it. "You've saved me the trouble of creating another one, at least." Sakuya's face darkened once more as he said that, and as he reached for the mask she held it out of his reach before he could grab it.

 

"Not quite yet, Mr. Kars. I would like you to hear my request, first," Sakuya said. "You see, the mistress was quite shocked to see it. She said if there was indeed an owner of the mask, that I should invite them to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. As such, I would like to extend my invitation to you, sir. Would you join us as a guest for tonight? She would be quite eager to meet you."

 

"Hmph. An aristocrat, eh?" Kars said, smiling. "I may answer your call, but I may not, either. Who is to say? I'm quite busy, you know. Now my mask, if you please." Sakuya breathed in sharply in response, though the expression on her face wasn't any less calm than it was before.

 

"I'm afraid that simply won't do, Mr. Kars. More than anything, my mistress hates to be kept waiting. I must insist that you meet her tonight," Sakuya said, her voice betraying her annoyance. Something besides Kars' standoffish attitude was eating away at her, and Kars meant to drag it out into the open.

 

"And I will go when I mean to, maid. Do you mean to command me, or beg me to come?" Kars said, his eyes narrowed as he gave a sly grin. "Or do you mean to drag me there by force?"

 

"I would much rather destroy you here and now," Sakuya said, drawing five throwing knives in her hand from an unknown place. "I repeat my offer to you one more time, Mr. Kars. Arrive with me to the mansion or I will kill you and tell the mistress that there was no owner to speak of."

 

"My, you seem quite sure of yourself, maid. I assure you, I'm more than capable of dispatching a wayward servant," Kars said smugly. "But I stand my ground, I will not be told where to go by you or anyone else. If you want to try and kill me, be my guest! I'll even give you the courtesy of the first move."

 

Sakuya clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Very well, then. Have at you, monste-" she began, before being interrupted by the lantern's flame roaring behind the glass, and the mysterious sound of another young woman's laughter.

 

"Oh my, oh my! Now wait just a moment, Sakuya! I don't believe I gave you permission to kill my prospective guest," came a voice from all around. She spoke in a lightly accented English, a language Kars had not expected to hear in Gensokyo. Sakuya's shadow cast by the bright light of the lantern moved on its own accord, changing shape into what appeared to be the silhouette of a young girl in an elaborate dress. Her facial expressions made themselves apparent in the shadow, as if there were moving holes in her head allowing light to pass through. She was quite amused by the turn of events, and it was clear to Kars that she had meant to introduce herself this way from the beginning.

"You were so very intent on killing him as soon as you learned the mask was his. I wonder what you would have done if he had accepted the offer? Excuse me, sir, pardon the manners of my maid. She's normally so much better behaved than that."

 

"M-mistress! Please forgive me," Sakuya said, bowing immediately. "I shouldn't have acted on my own, but this man! He..."

 

"Created the stone masks? Yes, I heard. You're forgiven, Sakuya; I know how you feel about those masks, after all. That's why I enchanted your lantern to take my shadow with you, in case you forgot your manners," the shadow girl said. "Now please, be quiet while I speak with our guest. You are Monsieur Kars, are you not? I overheard your conversation with my servant."

 

"I am," Kars said, cautiously. Whoever this was, they seemed to have some command over magic. Her demeanor made him believe she was not to be trifled with, either. He spoke in English as well.

"Why do you wish to meet with me? You seem quite aware of the stone masks. Have you experienced my creations once before?"

 

"More than that, Monsieur Kars," she said, chuckling lightly. "You see, I am a vampire, myself." The silhouette opened its mouth wide for effect, revealing the shadow of large fangs in its mouth.

"My name is Remilia Scarlet, and I owe a great deal to you, Monsieur Kars. I merely wish to meet with you and learn about the one who created the stone masks. It would be my honor to welcome you into my home, if you would accept. Who knows? You may even find such an experience beneficial to yourself."

 

Kars smiled slyly. He may get a good look at a vampire capable of using magic, as he had wondered about before. How fortuitous. "Hmph. Well, with an offer like that, how could I refuse? Very well, Miss Scarlet. I'll accept your offer graciously. It may be interesting, after all."

 

Remilia's shadow giggled, a dark sound that reverberated throughout the forest. "I'm so glad we could come to terms, Monsieur Kars. You heard the man, Sakuya. He is willing to come with us, so please put away those knives of yours."

 

Sakuya sighed, and did as she was told. "Yes, Mistress Scarlet."

 

"Good. I eagerly await your arrival, Monsieur. Don't keep me waiting, now," she said, the eyes of her shadow flashing red. She cackled loudly, making the trees around them shake before her shadow became one with Sakuya once more, leaving her and Kars alone in the dark forest. They stood together in near silence, animosity pouring out of Sakuya, though her face betrayed none of it.

 

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Kars. It's a long trip back to the mansion, and we mustn't keep the mistress waiting," she said flatly, before turning on her heel back the way she came.

 

"After you," Kars said sarcastically, following in her footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a difficult chapter to write! It took me twelve days to get it right!! I went through so many drafts of different motivations, meditation methods, character meetings, everything before I finally ended up here. I think I did pretty good, all things considered. It's a labor of love, after all...
> 
> I decided that what Kars fears most, more than the cold void of space, is languishing in his own power. When everything is easy to him, will he bother trying anymore? What is left after the end you created for yourself? That's what this whole fanfiction is about exploring, after all.
> 
> Well, that and my personal theories on how well JoJo would fit in with the Touhou universe.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Your support really means a lot to me, especially since this is my first time.


	14. Meeting at the House of Scarlet

The lantern swayed in Sakuya's grip, its flame an entirely natural one since her mistress's influence had left its glow. But even if her mistress was no longer there, the night air always seemed to carry the will of Scarlet wherever Sakuya went. As she walked the dirt roads back to her home, however, she carried what felt like an equally strong will alongside her. That will belonged to Kars, the man following in her footsteps. He stayed a fair distance away from Sakuya, walking at his own pace. He surveyed the night landscapes, seeming to drink in the view of Gensokyo lit by the crescent moon. Every now and then, Sakuya could see a dim flash of light in his eyes, and she wondered if it was just the reflection of the moon, or something else entirely.

The two walked for what felt like many hours on Sakuya's part. It was not often that she did not rush immediately home, stopping time so that she may arrive there instantly. She hated to keep the mistress waiting. But Kars would not be rushed, and no matter how far ahead Sakuya went, he continued to move at his own pace, seemingly as a taunt to the wishes of others. That was only part of the reason, however. He merely wanted to take in the scenery, and the thought of inconveniencing her brought him some amusement on the side. Her face betrayed none of it, but he wondered just how exasperated she must have been.

Kars had not had a good look at the world of Gensokyo outside of the forest since he first woke up a few days ago, much less to see it all up close. They had approached a small lake, and there Kars stopped to get a good look at it. Aquatic life was abundant in this lake, and with his eyes that could see in the deepest abyss, he could see everything in it. It was not very large around, but it was certainly much deeper than one would expect all the same. Kars even caught a glimpse of a semi-humanoid figure swimming around at the bottom, its form calling to mind the mermaids of human legends. Could such a thing truly exist? Perhaps those human stories did have some merit of truth to them, after all. The mysteries of this world were deep indeed, he thought to himself. As Kars pulled his gaze from the lake, however, he saw the form of a man-made structure on the other side, the golden face of a great clock gleaming in the night. His destination, he supposed.

It was soon that after a little less than an hour of walking, (which, while seeming to Sakuya like an eternity, was merely the normal amount of time it would take to briskly walk there from the forest) they arrived at the road in front of a great western-style mansion. The great clock tower of the mansion seemed to welcome their approach, ominously ringing three times in succession, the noise disturbing a woman at the front of the mansion, who had been sleeping in a dimly-lit wooden guard house by the large wrought iron gate. She was about to fall back asleep again, when Sakuya suddenly appeared behind her and chopped her sharply on the head.

 

"O-owwww! Hey, what's the big idea, I- oh, Sakuya, it's you," the woman said, a broad-shouldered, fiery redhead dressed in the robes of a martial artist. "Heh, came back for more relaxation time, have w-" Sakuya chopped her on the head once more, and for half a second Kars could swear he saw a flustered look on her face, replaced nearly instantly with her normal placid expression, as if she had never been embarrassed at all. Perhaps he had merely imagined it.

 

"Meiling, I have a guest with me here, tonight. For the mistress's sake, could you please stop sleeping on the job like this? How many times have we gone over this, Meiling? What is the gate guard's duty?" Sakuya asked, crossing her arms in an authoritative manner.

 

"To guard the gate and protect the mistress..." Meiling mumbled dejectedly. Despite her much larger size, she seemed to become much smaller when she was scolded by the chief maid.

 

"That's right. Now please, open the gate. We'll discuss your punishment later," Sakuya said. She then turned to Kars, who had been watching the scene with mild amusement.

"Please come inside, Mr. Kars. The mistress is waiting," said Sakuya. She bowed out of obligation, and as she stood straight again, she suddenly vanished from sight. The doors of the mansion seemed to open on their own, leaving Kars alone with the guard woman as they beckoned him closer. The woman, Meiling, looked at Kars with some curiosity for a moment.

 

"You're a fellow Chi user, aren't you?" she asked with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

 

"Chi? No, I am a Hamon user, if anything." Kars replied. "What gave it away?"

 

"Chi, Hamon, it's all more or less the same. And it's in the breathing. Hamon users have a certain 'beat' they follow, like when to breathe and how long, and yours is just like mine. When you get really good at it, it just kind of becomes a habit," said Meiling. "It's been a long time since I've met a fellow warrior. I thought it was a dying art at this point."

 

"Hmph. I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," said Kars. "But if you are a Hamon warrior, then why are you here, working for a vampire?"

 

Meiling shrugged, but smiled peacefully. "Ironic, isn't it? It's a bit of a long story. Maybe I'll tell it to you sometime. Seems like you're keeping the mistress waiting, though, so you might wanna head in. Sakuya will scold me if I keep you too long," she said with a pout.

"Oh, my name is Hong Meiling, by the way. It's nice to meet you, mister..."

 

"Kars. Lord Kars," he said. To think he would someday hold a civil conversation with a Hamon warrior. These were strange times, indeed, he thought. "It is nice to meet you, as well."

 

"Well, have a good time, Mr. Lord Kars. Miss Scarlet might play up a scary game, but she's a real sweetheart when you get to know her," Meiling said with a smile. She waved Kars goodbye, and he walked forward, stepping into the great darkness of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The doors closed behind him, seeming to close him off from the world around him as well. The gentle murmur of nature could barely be heard beyond the walls of the building, leaving him in the quiet stillness of the mansion's foyer.

There was no light to be found in the foyer, either, for that matter. Though he could see perfectly well in the dark, it hardly seemed like a good way to invite a guest. As he thought that, the candles in the room came alive, baking the room in an unearthly red glow. The candles led to a door at the top of the stairs, once more opening without any visible hands to do so. This girl certainly had an image she wished to maintain with these elaborate entrances of hers. Kars followed the path laid before him, figuring he may as well oblige her interests. The vampire lords Kars had created in days long past always were fond of making their presence known, even as far back as the ages of bronze and iron.

Thinking of days in the past, Kars couldn't help but be reminded of the time he stayed at the abandoned mansion in Switzerland, along with Wham and their army of vampires a hundred strong. Kars had turned them into vampires without giving it much thought, and yet they believed they had some great honor bestowed unto them, not knowing later that they would be little more than sustenance and cannon fodder. It seemed to be the nature of a vampire to assume a higher role in creation for themselves, as if divine providence had bestowed their gift rather than the whims of one man. They believed wholeheartedly that they were destined for something greater, and they all died like dogs, every one of them. Kars wondered if the one who called him here was any different from those vampires he had known. She knew magic, at least, and that was worth something. But truly, what vampire could stand to a Pillar Man, much less the peak of natural existence?

Kars pushed open the doors, and before him was a large, well-furnished room. All the furniture was made of a deep, lustrous wood, with red velvet and silk decorating them. They were intricately crafted, and on the walls hung many portraits of the mistress and others that Kars did not recognize, possibly residents of the mansion. The ceiling was exquisitely painted with images of devils and angels from western theology, with a large chandelier casting the room with a dim light. To say this room was of expensive taste would be putting it lightly.

The fireplace at the back crackled lightly, glowing and illuminating the mistress of the mansion, who sat in a large chair at a small table with a cup of tea in her hand. Sakuya was there as well, appearing more like a maid than she had before. Upon noticing Kars' arrival, the vampire motioned for him to sit down. Kars strode over to the table and did so, making note of the mistress's appearance. She was dressed in shades of black, white and red, all silk and lace with a large feathered hat adorning her head, like a young western woman from a time Kars was not familiar with. Her taste in clothes were just as elaborate and expensive as her taste in interior design, but this girl could have been no more than sixteen when she was turned into a vampire. Her face was so young, framed by layered hair the color of wisteria, and yet her deep red eyes and barely obscured fangs revealed her true nature. This girl was an old vampire, and he could feel an intense power that set her far apart from any vampire he had met or created in the past.

 

"Bonjour, Monsieur Kars. It is so good to finally meet you. I trust you have found this place well?" asked Remilia Scarlet, as she drank from her deep red tea. It obviously had blood mixed into it, as Kars could smell.

 

"Of course I have. One could hardly miss such a large mansion, after all," said Kars. "Though on the way over, your servant was staring daggers at me every chance she could get. Regardless, to what do I owe the honor of your invitation, Miss Scarlet?"

 

"Why, I merely wish to learn more about you, Monsieur Kars. If what you said is true, you were the one who created the stone masks, were you not? In that case, I owe a great deal to you," Remilia said.

 

"It is indeed true. The stone masks are my greatest invention, and it is thanks to them I have assumed my place at the summit of creation," said Kars, as modest as usual. "I take it you used a mask of mine. How did such a thing come to pass?"

 

"My, that's a long story, and one I never get to tell, either. Nobody in Gensokyo is ever interested in how I became what I am, they're all too focused on their petty current problems to allow an old vampire to reminisce," Remilia said, pouting. "Would you like some tea, Monsieur Kars? It's quite good."

 

"I may as well. It feels so long since I've had the taste of blood, though I took a more... hollistic approach to consumption," said Kars, allowing himself a slight chuckle. Sakuya poured a cup for Kars and placed it at his end of the table. The chief maid was a professional, not allowing her personal feelings against Kars to affect her work, even willing herself to maintain a pleasant expression. Kars drank the blood tea, and found it decent enough, though it could not match up to his normal tastes.

"Anyhow, your story, Miss Scarlet?"

 

"Oh, yes, absolutely," the vampire said. Her face grew more wistful as she thought of it. "It was back in the year 1516 when I first encountered the mask. I was fourteen at the time. My country, France, was in a period of marvelous renaissance at the time. Artists and learned men from all over Europe had gathered to sell their wares and share their teachings. Amongst one of the stores was that of a scholar and archaeologist. An Italian, I don't quite remember his name. Sap... Perry, something or other. He was selling the mask, said it had been unearthed from an ancient ruin. A great treasure, he said. Of course, I did not know at the time, but I could not help but find an entrancing quality about it. It captured my attention, and my father's as well."

 

"I see," Kars said. The name Remilia struggled to remember brought forth memories of his own. Could it be that same family, even so long ago? What a small world. The wheels of fate turn in mysterious ways.

"If I'm right, it is the year 2015, is it not? If you were born in 1502, that would make you well over 500 years old. I must say, I am impressed. Most vampires don't live past their first century, much less five. They often make too many enemies, overestimate their abilities, and end up burning away in the sun. All that life given to them, and they waste it on petty hedonism and slaughter. For you to have lasted so long, you must have been very wise."

 

"Oh, you flatter me, Monsieur Kars! Yes, I played my cards wisely, I believe," Remilia said, proudly taking a drink. "But then, I did not become a vampire out of a lust for power. No, my circumstances were far different." Remilia's pride on her face dimmed before she continued.

"My father was by no means a good man. He was lord of the region, and enjoyed a life of wealth on the backs of the poor. He levied high taxes and often went to town to cause violent trouble for those same people. At home, me and my baby sister Flandre were only lucky enough that our house was too large for him to bother searching for us. Eventually, years later, the townspeople had enough, and stormed the mansion to kill him and anyone else unlucky enough to be in it."

 

"Sounds exactly like I've always known humans to react," said Kars. "When they hold in their fear and anger, they lash out on the world around them, not caring what damage they cause or who they hurt. They become little more than the 'mindless creatures' they look down upon so highly." Of course, he neglected to mention how his own people once reacted in a similar way to kill him and stop his scientific progress, but there was little need to discuss such things.

 

"Indeed, you are right, Monsieur Kars," Remilia said. She smiled mysteriously, even as she spoke of what must have been a traumatic event for her and her sister. Even a brutal, defining event such as that must lose its sting after being alive for 500 years. Kars couldn't remember the last time he felt any sort of regret about killing his own people, if he felt it at all.

"Anyhow, the townspeople stormed my home. They killed my father, they killed the servants, and eventually they made their way toward my father's study, where I had hidden with my sister. Those fools had managed to set the house on fire, so there was little chance of escape. I don't quite remember what happened after that, if I'm being honest. They found us, there was violence, fire, and somewhere along the line, I had used the stone mask. After that, I slaughtered every villager in the mansion in order to protect my sister from harm. It was quite a bloodbath, as I'm sure you can imagine. After that, we fled the mansion, and were on the run for a long time. Many things happened, but I made certain that my sister and I would survive no matter what, and here I am today, alive and well."

This story sounded more and more like Kars' own as it went on. Their reasons for the massacre of their people and exiles were vastly different, of course, but Kars could empathize, somewhat. A vampire as old as she and with her level of power was worthy enough of his respect. Though he normally thought of vampires as mere food for his kind, he would hold her in a certain regard for that much, at least. Still, one thing bothered him.

 

"I must ask, Miss Scarlet. You speak of survival, and yet there at your gate rests a weapon capable of destroying you," Kars asked. "Why would you allow a Hamon user to live with you? Does she not pose a possible threat to you and your sister?"

 

Remilia blinked in surprise for a second before looking greatly amused. "Pfft, You mean Meiling? Please, if she were a threat to me I wouldn't have made her my guard. While Hamon is effective against vampires like myself, Meiling was hardly a serious threat when I first met her, and she won't be one any time soon."

 

"Such underestimations seem hardly fitting for one who has lived 500 years," said Kars. "I myself have made the grave mistake of underestimating 'weak' Hamon users before and paid the price for it."

 

Remilia looked to the fire for a moment before answering. "You may be right, Monsieur Kars," she said. "But I have a wish I live to make a reality. I have the desire to remove 'fear' from my life. I'm sure you know this, but the vampire lives an existence of fear. It lives in fear of the sunlight, in fear of silver, Hamon, holy magic, and many other things. Though it is far stronger than any human, it still must be afraid of those things that can harm it. My own maid, Sakuya here, is far stronger than she appears. When I met her she was a vampire hunter bent on killing me to prove herself. To her, I was a stepping stone on the path of destroying all those like her father, a vampire who had ruined her life. She was weak, but she was well-prepared to destroy me all the same. Do you know why she serves me now, monsieur?"

"It's because when she brought her weapon to me, and attacked with the intent to kill, I did not retaliate, no matter what she did," Remilia said as her cup was instantly filled once more. "Though such an act, leaving a clear and present danger alive, was quite dangerous to my own well-being, I saw the fire in her eyes, the fire of one filled with infinite potential. And I saw the face of a good-hearted little girl who had never taken a life before. I welcomed her blade, Monsieur Kars, and I welcomed it many times afterward, until she didn't want to raise it anymore. I acted without fear, and was rewarded by never needing to fear again. Now, she is more than capable of killing me in the blink of an eye, and yet she won't. Because I love her like my own family, and she feels the same way. I have survived because I have not done what others would do, monsieur. I am very aware that the lives of vampires are short-lived due to their own folly and arrogance, and so I sought to blaze a trail with patience and a small measure of kindness. You win more flies with honey than vinegar, as the saying goes. It did not work every time, obviously, but it worked when it needed to, and it has made all the difference."

Kars couldn't help but laugh when she was finished. She reminded him so much of himself during the days of his journey for the Red Stone, but she was so different as well. Kars would have never considered sparing his enemies in those days. He often looked down on humanity as little more than insects, though the Hamon warriors had often given him some trouble in the past. But as he thought of it, if he did not have Wham and Esidisi by his side, he would not have made it nearly as far as he did. Though Esidisi was there since the beginning, and Wham and Santana were children he raised to serve him, perhaps there was something to Remilia's philosophy after all. To make allies of those who would do one harm seemed to have done well for Remilia, considering her current lifestyle. Living in wealth surrounded by friends and family, she was a far cry from Kars, who was mighty, yet completely alone in the world. He couldn't help but feel somewhat defeated, somehow.

 

"You are quite the interesting woman, Miss Scarlet," Kars said, smiling thoughtfully. "I would have never expected the secret to your survival to be something like friendship. For this interesting experience, perhaps I can remove some 'fear' from your life, as well."

 

"Oh? How would you do that, Monsieur Kars?" Remilia asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

"You see, Miss Scarlet, the stone mask was not created to turn men into vampires," Kars began. "My people, a race long forgotten by the sands of time, suffered an affliction that you do now. They could not stand in the sunlight, lest their bodies be reduced to ash. We were stronger than even the vampire would be, and yet our weaknesses were the same. The stone mask, my creation, was the answer to such a problem. We would release the hidden potential within our bodies, and ascend to a higher existence. It was not yet powerful enough to do so, and was only enough to turn humans into vampires, but as you can see..." Kars said, unfurling his wings once more.

"I have overcome both its limitations and my own. And I can offer you a similar gift. Of course, I will not allow you to become an ultimate lifeform. That is my masterwork, but I can create a mask which would allow you to stand in the sun, yourself."

 

Remilia paused in thought, but sighed sadly. "As wonderful as that sounds, Monsieur Kars, I am afraid that I must decline."

 

"Why? Don't you wish to live without fear of the sun?" Kars asked in genuine confusion.

 

"Oui, monsieur, I do, but unfortunately, it is uh... just a bit complicated. I wish to, but I cannot. If I were to cure my disposition against the sun, it seems I would be placing myself in greater danger," Remilia said.

 

"What? Is there a greater threat to your life beyond burning to ashes in the sunlight?" Kars asked, the thought somewhat inconceivable to him.

 

Remilia shook her head. "It's very complicated, as I have said. Very... oh, how do you say... 'metaphysical' in nature, unfortunately. It is past my knowledge, but fortunately, I know someone for who it is not. Sakuya!" she said, snapping her fingers. Sakuya stood at attention in response.

"Introduce our friend here to Pache. I think it's time those two met, after all. And make it quick, if you would."

 

"Understood, mistress," Sakuya said with a bow. She turned to Kars, and her eyes glowed an eerie blue. "Do not be alarmed, Mr. Kars."

 

"Alarmed?" Kars snorted derisively. "And just why would I be-"

The environment had changed in the blink of an eye, well before Kars could even finish his sentence.

"...Alarmed." He looked around him, more bothered by his sudden displacement than he would have liked to admit. The vampire was no longer there, and when he looked, neither was the maid. Just what sort of power did that maid have? To move both of them so quickly as if no time had passed at all, and escape his finely-tuned senses completely, could it be the power to stop time itself? Perhaps she was as strong as Remilia had suggested. Kars would have to make a note to watch out for her. He stood alone before a great door, much taller than any other fixture in the house he had seen so far. The ceiling was significantly higher than the rest of the mansion. The room ahead of him must have been great in size. Kars hated to dance in the palm of someone else's hands, but with no other option apparent to him besides leaving, he pressed onward. He pushed open the great doors, a warm light spilling out before him as he did so.

 

What awaited him beyond those doors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting! These last two chapters were a doozy, and I stopped writing the Santana sidefic to end this one. I split it into two because 15 is a better number than 14, and wanted to get it all done before I posted the whole thing.
> 
> I made Remilia considerably older than she is in canon, in terms of apparent age. In canon she resembles a girl "under ten years old" which indicates when she became a vampire but I sort of think of her as someone on the cusp of adulthood, and trying very hard to be taken seriously as an adult while still allowing herself to indulge in somewhat childish pastimes. Plus, it sort of clearly separates her as a big sister to Flandre in my mind. She's still young, though!! All sixteen-year-olds think they're much older than they actually are, and something about that seemed very fitting for Remilia to me.
> 
> Also, she's very French in my interpretation.


	15. Transcendent History and a New Future

Kars opened the doors before him, and what he saw left him in awe.

 

Before Kars stood a library, vast in size. It was a veritable sea of knowledge that spread itself out before Kars, consuming his field of view seemingly without end. Kars had not seen such a great store of information and knowledge since the Great Library of Alexandria, and that paled in comparison. Not only was it vast in area, it held greath depth as well, its bookshelves stretching at least 30 meters tall. There was no way the mansion held all of this above ground, however. It must have been at least partially dug into the earth for the library to be this expansive. The vampire's money was certainly something to fear if she could afford to have this place built. What secrets did it hold beyond his grasp? The air was charged with magic, much like the forest he had grown familiar with. As he walked through the room, however, he felt the slightest shift in the air. He was not alone anymore, and his recent experiences with the vampire's servant had him feeling particularly tired of being snuck up on. He used his enhanced senses to determine where his attacker would be, and launched a pre-emptive strike on their location.

 

"Can I..." came a voice, but as soon as Kars reached out with his hand, he ended up grabbing the head of a young woman in his iron grip at lightning speed. She was not nearly fast enough to get the jump on Kars, as she seemed to have planned. She was a thin woman with long, red hair dressed in modern-looking western business attire, but what stuck out most were the two pairs of red, bat-like wings, one on her back and a vestigial pair on her head. At first, she did not fully realize she had been grabbed, but as it sunk in her vacant expression was replaced with one of fright.

"...H-help you?"

 

"Why do you sneak up on me, demon? Do you have a death wish? If so, then I will happily oblige!" snarled Kars, turning the fingers on his free hand into large venomous snakes. The woman was terrified and squirmed around under his hand trying to break free.

 

"A-aaahhhh!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean any harm, sir! I just wanted to make a cool entrance like Miss Izayoi, that's all! Please forgive me!" she whined, wiggling her legs helplessly off the ground. "M-Master Knowledge, please help!"

 

"Alright, that's enough," came a voice from the distance of the library, clear enough thanks to the impressive acoustics of the room. A large pile of books on a desk shifted, and a large chair turned around, revealing another young woman sitting in it. She had a somewhat haggard expression on her face as if she had gotten little sleep in recent days. She had dark violet hair, much like his own, and her skin was pale in complexion, causing the dark circles under her eyes to be more pronounced. She wore flowing white and lavender robes with a deep cowl covering the top part of her head; on it was a single golden brooch in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Jeez, Koakuma. I can hardly take a nap in peace like this. Here you are, getting into trouble with weird snake-handed strangers. Could you let go of my servant, sir? She's a bit useless, but I'd like to keep her around, if you don't mind."

 

Kars dropped the woman, who hastily scurried off to the other woman's side. "I take it you are the one called 'Pache'?" he asked.

 

"Ah, so Remi sent you. The name is Patchouli Knowledge, I'm the resident magician of this mansion. Do you have some business with me, mister...?" Patchouli trailed off, adjusting her spectacles to look at Kars.

 

"I am Lord Kars, the Ultimate Lifeform. And It seems I do. Your master, Remilia Scarlet, sent me here for an explanation regarding the 'metaphysics' of why she cannot stand in the sun," said Kars.

 

"Ah, I see," Patchouli said, a grin appearing on her face. "I'm sorry to break it to you, Kars, but you've been dumped. Remi must have gotten tired of talking, and had Sakuya drop you off so she could do something else. And just for the record, Remilia and I are old friends. She's not my master, I just live in her house."

 

"How dare you? I am a guest here, mage. The vampire went through great trouble to bring me here, she would not just drop me for no reason," Kars said, trying somewhat uselessly to protect his pride. He knew it was true, but he would rather not admit it.

 

"Your face says it all, Kars. Remi probably dropped you off in the middle of a conversation, and told Sakuya to 'make it quick'," Patchouli said, turning a page in the book she was reading while talking. "That's her way of telling Sakuya to use her time powers so she would come back immediately. If she were interested in talking, still, she would have accompanied you, or had Sakuya bring me to the room. It's probably nothing personal, mind. If I know Remi, she's probably been trying to act like a big bad vampire all night, and got tired of keeping it up. She'll probably come for you soon, acting like she hadn't dropped you like a sack of potatoes."

 

Kars groaned in exasperation. "What a waste of my time."

 

"Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion," Patchouli said empathetically. "I can still explain the metaphysics you mentioned, however. I'm well-versed in the study of memetic biology."

 

"Memetic biology?" Kars asked. "And just what on earth is that?"

 

"It's a study of shared human information taking on a physical form. It's a common phenomena in the outside world, but in these days of logical reasoning and technologoy, the beings born from information often don't last very long and die out quickly," Patchouli said. "I've actually written one of several theses on the subject. Are you familiar with youkai, Kars?"

 

"I am not. I believe I have encountered some of these youkai, but I have only become aware of their existence very recently," Kars said. "But I cannot imagine something as flimsy and ever-changing as information shared amongst humans becoming real."

 

"You're closer to the truth than you know. It is BECAUSE the information is so flimsy and hard to grasp that they become real," Patchouli began. She had put her book down for this conversation, interested enough in its discussion to give Kars her undivided attention. "For you see, it is not truth or fact that becomes a living being, but fiction and fantasy. Youkai are the collections of the nation of Japan's fantasies, stories of monsters and gods that explained the everyday occurences of people's lives that they could not explain. What caused lighning and thunder, how was Japan formed, what is the sun, et cetera. Because they lacked the ability to discern the truth of these things, they created stories to fill in the blanks."

 

"But how could mere stories become reality?" Kars asked. "I have seen many things in my time, but that's simply preposterous. Things don't just happen because one believes they will."

 

"You are right, Kars," the magician replied. "If one were to believe the sky were held up by giants, it would not suddenly be so. But if many were to believe such a thing, not out of delusion which obfuscates a hidden truth, but ignorance that the truth exists at all, the giants may begin to exist. Humans do not individually posess the ability to create these beings, but as a collective group they are blessed with a unique power to create phantoms of their own imagining. We have yet to determine the true nature of such a power, but it is not one humans can consciously control, obviously. But as they learn more, and become more knowledgeable of the ways of the universe and its functions, their need for fantasy wanes, and so too do their creations."

 

"So let's say that I believe what you're saying," began Kars. "If all of this is true, what does this have to do with Remilia Scarlet's weakness towards the sun? She was a human turned vampire biologically, with the use of my stone masks. I needed no magic or human belief to accomplish their creation."

 

Patchouli blinked. "YOU are the one who created the stone masks?"

 

"I am indeed," said Kars. "That is why I was brought here as Miss Scarlet's guest. I have found myself in this strange land, and was approached by her maid after finding this mask of mine." Kars pulled out the Santana mask, and gave it to Patchouli. She inspected it closely, drawing a small amount of blood and using it to trigger the mask's mechanism. She seemed satisfied by this.

 

"Absolutely incredible," Patchouli said, passing the mask back to Kars. "Carved from mere stone, you created a machine capable of turning people into vampires via acupuncture to the brain. Your knowledge of neuroscience must be leaps ahead of that of the greatest human minds today."

 

"It is," said Kars. "No mere human could ever match my own brilliance, in this time or any other. Now, my question, if you would. What do youkai and human fantasy have to do with the vampire?"

 

"Yes, of course," Patchouli said. "You are now familiar with how human fantasy can alter reality. You see, when you created vampires, you created a 'fact' in this world. A 'fact' that vampires exist, and can do the things they can do. But vampires are extremely rare due to their personally short lifespans and dependancy on your masks to be created. Eventually, as the world became more learned, the people decided that vampires simply could not have existed. Vampires became a 'fantasy'. At the time this happened, however, Remi was alive and well, a testament to the reality of vampires. Though she existed, she was altered by the changing beliefs of humanity at large. She was no longer a 'real' vampire, because vampires did not exist in the first place. She became a vampire of fantasy."

Patchouli pushed up her glasses. "This is where it gets a bit complicated. Because she was a vampire of fantasy, she was now liable to disappear once the humans stopped believing in her kind. To mitigate this, we moved to the world of Gensokyo, the so-called 'land of illusion'. This world was set up to allow youkai and other human fantasies to exist as an everyday fact, ensuring their own survival. However, it comes with a catch: in order to continue existing as a vampire, humans must believe she is one."

 

"So if she were to lose her weakness to the sun, then humans would stop believing she was a vampire altogether, endangering her existence. Is that correct?" Kars asked. It had been at least a hundred thousand years since Kars had played a student to anybody, much less to someone much younger than he was.

 

"More or less, yes. It wouldn't be immediate, obviously. Humans in the village would continue to believe she was a vampire, but the next generation might be less inclined to believee so, and so on and so forth. In the long run, taking away her weakness to the sun, and what makes a vampire what it is will only hurt her," Patchouli said. "Generations come and go in the blink of an eye, many youkai must preserve what they are to some extent so they can continue their existence. It is sad to say, but we are entirely dependant on the humans for our survival."

 

"We?" Kars raised his eyebrows. "You are a youkai as well?"

 

"I am a youkai magician, yes. I was born from the concept of a magician, dreamt up by humans who misunderstood the work of scientists and alchemists. Magic is my blood and body, and nobody is more-*COUGH* nobody i- *COUGH *COUGH* *COUGH*" Patchouli erupted into a coughing, wheezing fit, doubling over and falling on the ground.

 

"Master Knowledge! Your inhaler!" Koakuma said, pulling out a small device from her pocket. She handed it to Patchouli, who took it and breathed in sharply. After a moment of breathing normally, she got back up into her chair and faced Kars again. She mumbled something under her breath, and became surrounded in a green light for a second, before all was normal once more.

 

"Sorry about that. I have trouble with asthma, and my spell for regulating it had just worn off," Patchouli said. "I've just reapplied it, so I should be fine."

 

"Is permanently curing such an ailment impossible for magic?" Kars asked, surprised by what he had seen.

 

Patchouli shook her head. "Not impossible, but too risky. Magic is technically unlimited in its applications, and nothing is necessarily impossible, but it is difficult to 'prescribe' a spell suited to my specific needs, and I'm not willing to use myself as a test subject to create a spell, either. I may end up doing more harm than good. No, temporary solutions suit me just fine."

 

"I see," Kars said. "Well, I must be going, then. I have heard the information I came for, and I must take the time to practice my own magic. Perhaps our paths will cross once more, Patchouli Knowledge."

 

"Take care, Kars. See you aro- wait," Patchouli said, a look of sudden bewilderment crossing her face. "You can do magic?"

 

"Yes. Though I have only recently discovered it, and have unlocked my own usage of it just two ago," Kars said. "I was beginning to practice its usage when the maid approached me for this meeting."

 

"That's utterly ridiculous," Patchouli growled firmly, standing up from her chair for once. "Don't lie to me, it takes weeks to learn to channel magic in your body, not to mention grasp the core concepts needed to practice it. How could you, who doesn't know a thing about magic, have done so in just a matter of days?"

 

"Hmph. Perhaps you did not understand me when I said that I am Lord Kars, the Ultimate Lifeform. No ability is out of my grasp, mage. I have isolated the truth of magic from the fabric of reality, and made it my own in a single night, " Kars said proudly. "All as expected."

 

"Then prove it," said Patchouli. Her face was hard, indicating the seriousness with which she treated the subject. "Prove to me that you can do magic, Mr. Ultimate Lifeform."

 

"Very well. Behold!" Kars shouted. He expanded his focus to include the boundaries of magic, and found himself in awe of the sight around him. Thousands, tens of thousands of "strings" were in the area, flowing into each other and connecting in a great, shimmering web. It was then that Kars saw that magic did not resemble individual strings, but a great system of veins, similar to the cardiovascular system of a living creature. This room must have been so full of concentrated magic that he could see their true form.

But now was not the time for Kars to stand in wonder. He had a point to prove. As he looked toward the mage, he could see a level of understanding that seemed to cross her gaze. It seemed she recognized something in Kars' behavior once he allowed himself to see magic once more. Kars channeled magic energy into his entire hand this time, and reached out toward the web of magic veins before him. They rested in his hands, and he felt a great surge of energy from each and every one, moving and flowing in singular directions. Perhaps there was a "heart" of magic the energy was coming from? Kars sent further energy into this hand, as he grasped the tendrils tightly in his fist. The magic traveled through the veins, and blew out several books from the shelves as it reached them. Patchouli was focusing intently on the sight before she registered what happened, and glanced over at Koakuma, who went to work putting the books back in place.

 

Patchouli sat back down in her chair. "Well, would you look at that, you really can do magic. It's not honed in any way, but it's there. But more importantly, you've got a very interesting opportunity ahead of you, Kars. I took the liberty of seeing through your perception with magic, and was surprised to see that you see 'veins' of magic, also known as 'root magic'. Have you ever heard of the Tower of Babel?"

 

"Yes, I was alive when it was first written in the humans' Book of Genesis," Kars said with just a hint of pride in his voice. "The story of how humans built a tower long after the mythical deluge, and all lived in it together as one whole, speaking one common language amongst themselves. God saw this and struck their tower down, scattering the people across the world, leading to the development of other languages. Are you saying my magic is of a similar nature to that original language?"

 

"In a sense, yes," said Patchouli. "There are many different ways to practice magic around the world, and there is no 'best' way to do it. All types of magic can be used and made to achieve the same ends, but to choose and practice a magic style is to change the path you take to get there, and the restrictions you find yourself working in. Many magicians learn their one style of magic, and stick with it for the rest of their lives, as learning a second style is very difficult, and often requires you to throw out the rules of other styles in your mind. What you have is a rare opportunity to start from a raw experience and go anywhere you like. As a youkai magician, I'm in a similar boat, if only because I have lived so long and have had time to understood the deeper mechanics of magic that I am able to do much more than the average magician. But you can start anywhere and learn whatever you wish. The world is your oyster, as they say. I'm somewhat jealous."

 

"Very interesting," said Kars. "But you speak so technically of magic, Patchouli Knowledge, almost as if it were a science. With so many facts and teachings behind it, how could magic have disappeared into the realm of fantasy?"

 

"It was a science, Kars. Magic and science are the same thing, and they always have been. But all it took was a few magicians making powerful enemies, and becoming known as frauds," Patchouli sighed. "Eventually, the teachings of 'magic' as we knew it were being discredited by more people vying to keep churches in control as places of learning, and ruining the lives of magicians they hated by casting aspersions on their work. Documents were altered, scrolls and books were destroyed, and eventually everything was lost to the sands of time. It's somewhat of a tragedy, I suppose. This library is one of the few places in the world that keeps the knowledge of true magic alive."

 

"I see. Such is the nature of useless humans throughout history. So, what school of magic do you specialize in?" asked Kars.

 

"I follow the Wu Xing school of magic, and have trained myself to see the balances of the five elements, fire, water, earth, metal and wood. In addition to two elements I added myself, sun and moon. For example, your balance of the wood and fire elements are quite high," explained Patchouli. "You are a creature of turbulent change and expansion, the flame of an endless torch. Your power is great, and you could go on like this forever if you wanted. But you must be careful to not let the flame control you, for it is a powerful element, but it was not meant to last forever. "

 

"Do you normally give fortunes to strangers you've just met?" Kars asked in somewhat dry humor.

 

"It's a part of being a Wu Xing magic user," Patchouli said, giving a low shrug. "It's in my training to assign meaning to combinations and particular balances of elements I see. The balance of elements tells me a lot about the things they belong to. From people, plants and animals to machines and buildings, the balances are central to my magic. Like most things here, magic is based on meaning, and it's part of my training to assign meanings to the balances I see."

 

"What does my balance tell you, then?" asked Kars.

 

"That history repeats itself, I suppose," the mage said, smiling wistfully. "I've seen a similar balance of elements once long ago, in myself. An all-consuming flame, an unending drive to grow and burn out everything in its path. No matter what challenge I sought, I found myself conquering it easily, and was left unsatisfied when there was nothing left. That was when I met Remi. She was so selfish, and she didn't know a thing about magic or its limitations. She made stupid, impossible requests of me, told me to do things like turning the moon into a necklace, or make a rainbow she could eat. I could hardly do any of the ones that WERE possible, but her desire to find the impossible and make it real gave me something I was missing: Inspiration. I thought outside the box, . That hard-to-please personality and endless curiosity of hers made life fun, and that's why I've stuck with her for so long."

This mansion was full of mirrors, Kars thought. With simple reminiscence, Patchouli had cut through Kars' walls, and found the one vulnerability he had left. The doubt was everpresent, and no matter what he did Kars could not shake it off. Was the summit really worth pursuing if it meant he had no desire for anything else? Even magic, with the way it sparked and captured his curiosity, may be burned out someday. When he mastered that, too, what would he have left? Perhaps he, too, needed to find his inspiration.

 

"Oh my, it seems you two have gotten along well," came a third voice, breaking the silence. There at the entrance to the library was Remilia Scarlet, with her trusted maid by her side. She was wearing a completely different outfit, made for comfort and ease of moving as opposed to her other dress, flashy and made to impress strangers. She looked perfectly natural like this as she strode weightlessly across the library. Even Sakuya, the stone-faced maid, seemed to be happier than when they first met.

"Excusez moi, Monsieur Kars. It was very rude of me to leave you behind like that. But you seem to have made friends with my magician, so it all works out, non?"

 

"Hey, Remi. Tired of playing the big bad vampire, are we?" Patchouli asked casually.

 

"You know me so well, Patchouli. Oui, the time for the grim and the gloom has passed," Remilia said. She pulled up a chair next to Kars and Patchouli, with Sakuya standing faithfully at her side.

"So, monsieur, how did you enjoy tonight's little performance? I felt the lantern bit was particularly inspired, don't you?"

 

"Hmph. So it really was all just an act," Kars grumbled. "To think I had been taken in by your games is nothing short of embarrassing. I suppose your maid was only feigning her anger, as well?"

 

"Of course, Mr. Kars," said Sakuya, smiling apologetically. "Forgive my deception, but it was part of the mistress's script that I act aggressively towards you. My father was another matter entirely, but I could not hate the stone masks, Mr. Kars. They allowed me to meet the mistress, after all, so how could I?"

 

"The old unruly servant trick," Patchouli said, flipping through a book she was reading. "Makes the master look particularly good in comparison, doesn't it? Which backstory did you use this time, Remi?"

 

"The one with the evil lord and the rioting townspeople," said Remilia.

 

"What?!" Kars shouted, standing up from his chair. "You dare to not only bring me into your games, but lie to me as well?! Have you no shame, girl?"

 

Patchouli flipped to the next page. "Don't take it personally, Kars. I've known this brat for hundreds of years and I still haven't figured out which parts of her various stories are true. The cult attempting to sacrifice a young girl for their dark ceremony, the evil lord being attacked by the townspeople, the old traditions of the Dracula family, the list goes on. She's got at least ten stories to her name, and there's a few common points between them, but pulling the whole truth out from this girl's stories is like trying to build a boulder out of grains of sand."

 

"Well, any good woman has to keep about an air of mystery, after all," she said, winking at Kars. "But that isn't to say all of it was lies, or even that I lied at all. Who knows, maybe that was the whole truth, maybe it wasn't. The key emotional points were quite genuine, though. Although I may have glossed over various details, but that's just part of telling a good story, non?"

 

"Enough of this," Kars said. "I don't have time for more games. I appreciate the enlightening experience, Patchouli Knowledge, but I have work of my own to do. Goodbye." Kars began to walk away from the residents and toward the exit.

 

"Work that would go much faster if you stayed with us, monsieur," Remilia said, sipping from a cup of tea she had suddenly produced. Sakuya's doing, no doubt. Kars stopped in his tracks. "How about it? If you became a resident of the mansion, you could study with Pache as much as you like. And if your unique magic style is anything of note, she could learn something from you, as well."

 

"Live here? With a house of liars and brats? Why, how could I say no to such an offer," Kars said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I believe I will be just fine by myself, thank you."

 

"Will you now? I don't need the magic of Wu Xing to see what's clear as night on your face, Monsieur Kars," the vampire said, smiling devilishly. "You are lacking strongly in your raison d'être. Without some structure to your life, you will wander aimlessly through Gensokyo, accomplishing little despite your great power. Is that what you want?"

 

"I will not be pitied by a mere vampire, 'Miss Scarlet'. I am so far above you that you could not see me no matter how high up you looked," Kars snarled. "Do not think that I can be brought under your thumb like your pet mage. I am the Ultimate Lifeform, the absolute perfection of nature. You can master me no more easily than you could master the wind and the tides."

 

The sound of Patchouli's book slamming shut filled the room, and she commanded the silence she brought in its wake. "What was that, Kars?" Patchouli demanded, simmering in anger.

"Who is a pet mage, exactly? I don't feel like I should need to correct you again. I am nobody's pet or servant. I am here because I want to be, and for no other reason."

 

"You have been brought under the will of this charlatan," retorted Kars. "If you are not a servant or a pet, then you are little more than a puppet that cannot see its own strings."

 

"Ohohoh, that is it. I won't just sit here and take that. If you want a fight, then you've got one, Kars. I challenge you to a spell card duel!" Patchouli said, floating from her seat with the power of her magic, taking the surrounding books up with her too.

 

"I accept! This will be settled in three cards, Patchouli Knowledge. Have at you!" Kars shouted, pulling down the top part of his kimono in preparation as always. Kars leapt upward, beating his mighty, enlarged wings of the andean condor to keep him in the air. The airspace was limited inside of the library, but its expansiveness meant it would be of little issue to him all the same. He waited for Patchouli to make the first move, to see what her Wu Xing magic was really like, and she happily obliged.

 

"Let's try something different, Kars. I'll bet you've never seen anything like this before. **Water Sign - Bury in Lake** ," Patchouli murmered, low enough that Kars could only hear it with his enhanced senses. Was it not customary to speak your cards in an audible tone? But though Kars heard what she said, he could not have been prepared for her assault. She snapped her fingers with a sound like the clap of thunder, and out of many books lining the walls and shelves a great deluge of water poured out, engulfing everything in its way. Remilia, Sakuya and Koakuma were shielded by a magic sphere, allowing them to remain dry in the sudden submersion. Somehow, in a matter of mere seconds, the entire room was full of magically-created seawater, with only the smallest pocket of air left above. Kars was overtaken by the great rush of water, his wings weighing him down in the deep blue abyss. But he was the Ultimate Lifeform, capable of adapting to anything, and this was a mere trifle to him. Kars took the form of a great white shark, and searched for Patchouli in the library waters.

"If you're worried about the books, they'll be fine. They've been through a lot worse than something like this," Patchouli said. "But this is only just the beginning."

As she said this, spears of magic pierced the water! Kars easily dodged them in his piscean form, as they lost so much speed upon entry that he wondered if they were meant to hit him at all. But as they descended further into the deep, they became mighty depth charges, detonating and releasing a great volley of smaller harpoons at Kars from all directions! Kars dodged explosion after explosion, narrowly making his way through the field of magic fire. He had to admit, this woman and her magic were exceptional, a league above the others he had seen before. But he would not lose, and there would be no draw. Kars would prove his ultimate superiority, and take victory in his own hands. Although the spears soon stopped coming, he noted that the water stayed on the field. As Kars saw Patchouli's form hovering above the water, it gave him an idea.

 

" **WindLights Mode - Divine Sunstorm!** " Kars shouted, from his head inside the shark's mouth. But in the shark's form he stayed, and instead of rotating his arms as he normally would, Kars rotated the tail, sprouting his light blades on its surface. In an instant, Kars leapt forward, the glittering cyclone propelling him like a living torpedo! He flew out of the water, and used the shark's bite to grab at Patchouli. But as he did so, it revealed she was a mere decoy, meant to draw Kars' attention from her true position. When he looked down, there were fifteen copies of her below the water, floating lazily in the depths.

"You cannot escape me, Patchouli!" Kars shouted. With the power of his divine sunstorm technique technique, Kars launched himself in the water once more. He attacked all of the copies as he approached them, but as the last one evaded his grasp, he realized his folly far too late! In attacking Patchouli under the water with his divine sunstorm, he inadvertently disturbed the water to such an amount that it created an incredible whirlpool in his wake. Patchouli allowed herself to be swept away in its grasp; she had used Kars' own attack as her method of escape! Kars had once again been tricked, but he didn't have time to simmer over the wound to his pride. Patchouli stopped in the middle of the whirlpool, suspending herself in the air with magic. From her pocket she pulled her second card.

 

"Unfortunately for you, Kars, it's Sunday, which makes it the perfect time to use this card," mumbled Patchouli. " **Sun Sign - Solar Flare...** "

With the power of magic, the water disappeared in nearly an instant, leaving the room as though it had not been there at all. Kars heard Sakuya warn her master about the attack, and there before him was a large, intense ball of fire resembling a miniature sun in the library!

 

Kars merely laughed, having turned himself back into his winged form to fly towards Patchouli. "Fool!" he bellowed, cackling proudly. "Did you think that I could be still defeated by the sun?! I conquered it long ago, mage!"

 

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't count myself out of the fight just yet..." said Patchouli, with a slight cough. From the minature sun's surface, a blazing arc of fire came forth, which Kars only just avoided, but after that, a second one appeared almost immediately afterward! As Kars narrowly dodged arc after arc, there seemed to be no end to Patchouli's onslaught, and no pattern, either! Kars could not accurately predict when and where the next arc would come from as Patchouli's attack raged onward! Even if he moved away from the sun, the arcs whipped out of its surface, gaining speed and size as they moved outward. It was a wonder the books were all intact in the midst of both this and their previous submerging. This sun was hardly like the real one, as Kars felt no radiation or true nuclear fusion in its form. He supposed that would be too dangerous even for the magic of the library that seemed to keep its tomes safe. But though it was not a true sun, it was just as intense; Kars thought his wings may catch fire if he were not careful. Soon, the time of her second card passed, as did the false sun's, and it was time to debut his new cards.

 

"An interesting diversity of cards, Patchouli. But mere approximations of power will do nothing against me!" Kars laughed, the light blades on his arms gleaming menacingly in the fading sun's light. " **Transcendent History - Outset of Slaughter!** "

In a bright flash of light, Kars disappeared. Patchouli was blinded, and couldn't see where he went. As she rubbed her eyes and regained her vision, she was stunned to see not Kars, but a sea of stars before her very eyes, hundreds of static flashes of light in all directions, as if trapped in time. Being cautious, she sent out a roving projectile blast towards one of the stars. It burst into a flurry of slashes, and Patchouli saw the faint image of Kars disappear in the light. Tracking his movements, she saw the disturbance of books on their shelves as Kars leapt and landed on them. He was jumping around the room in a blind dash, the stars he left behind being slashed apart by his blades as he touched them. And they were slowly moving toward her! As they got closer and closer, Patchouli was forced to act, moving through the field of stars. She would need to wait out Kars' card, but stars were being destroyed left and right, and it was enough to make Patchouli anxious.

"Every point of light is one of my kind that I snuffed out," said Kars, his voice coming from everywhere at once. As he spoke, he continued to destroy his targets. "No matter how I reasoned with them, no matter how many I cut down, each came at me with the determination to destroy me, and to forever live in fear of the sun for the rest of eternity. A more fitting attack pattern I could not have devised! Can you face my determination as I brought forth the extinction of my own tribe?!"

As Kars' onslaught continued, Patchouli was forced to move out of the way nearly each time, as each point of light moved closer towards her. She moved with great speed through the field, exerting herself with every sudden movement away from Kars' attacks. Eventually, however, her chest grew tight, forcing her to stop in the air just long enough for a light marker to touch her body. She coughed loudly as she took large breaths of air, trying to breath, but her throat was so constricted, and it was so hard to breathe. She had to move or she would lose. Her asthma-regulating magic had worn off as she started using bigger magic, but why did she have to have an episode now of all times? She reached for her inhaler, and took a deep breath, just in time to see the shadow of Kars looming over her. Kars raised his arm, light blade at the ready to end this fight. But as she barely held herself up once more from doubling over, he lowered his arm, and allowed his turn to end. Kars' face was hard and unsympathetic, and yet he relented all the same.

 

"Screw you, Kars..." Patchouli coughed, barely catching her breath. She felt her face burning, the anger in her stare as clear as crystal. "I don't need your goddamn pity. Asthma or no, I'm a proud magician! You were so determined to succeed no matter what, weren't you? Then take the shot and win, already!"

 

"No... It's not pity, Patchouli Knowledge," Kars said. "I relented because I respect you, and respect your ability as a fellow scholar. I will not tarnish that by taking my victory in a moment of your weakness, when you cannot prove yourself as a mage. Arm yourself once more, Patchouli. You have one more spell card, do you not? Make it a good one."

 

Patchouli couldn't help but smile. Perhaps there was hope for this one yet. "Oh, I will, Kars. This one's gonna wipe that smug smile right off your face. It's almost a shame I won't see your final card afterward."

 

"I agree. Let's go at once, so nothing is wasted," Kars offered.

 

"Sounds good, Kars," said Patchouli, as the two faced each other in a wide circle, walking slowly and with great deliberation. Remilia and the others watched with bated breath, the air charged with anticipation as the two remained silent for a moment that seemed to last an eternity. They stopped, and the world seemed to stop along with them.

 

They waited, and although both parties would live to see the end, there remained a lingering sense of finality that neither could deny. The silence was deafening in its presence.

 

 **"Five Elements - Philosopher's Stone!** "

 

" **Transcendent History - The Gift of Super Aja!** "

 

* * *

 

"You really are something, Kars," said the defeated Patchouli, who seemed like a much bigger person than the sullen mage he had met shortly before. "It's not often I feel something in a spell card battle."

 

"Your performance was... commendable, Patchouli Knowledge," Kars said, allowing himself a small, satisfied smile.

 

Remilia clapped excitedly with a smile that made her look 500 years younger. "Ooh, bravo, bravo! To think you could draw Pache out of her shell for such a magnificent battle! Such sights are rare in Gensokyo, I am impressed!"

 

Koakuma whistled with her fingers in appreciation, and Sakuya stood with her mistress, looking perfectly content after viewing a fight like that.

 

"So, Kars," said Patchouli, "I'll offer again, on Remi's behalf. Wanna stay here and learn a thing or two? I bet a guy like you could do some really interesting things with magic. I'd like to see it."

 

Kars chuckled, and brushed his hair back with his hand. "Well, I suppose I could spend some time here, for a while. A mansion doesn't exactly suit my tastes, you know. In any case... I'll be in your care... Master Knowledge." Kars gave a somewhat exaggerated bow, but he meant it all the same. Patchouli rolled her eyes, but the meaning wasn't lost on her.

 

"C'est magnifique!" Remilia cheered. "Sakuya, go prepare a room for our guest."

 

"It is done, Mistress," said Sakuya, not moving from her spot. Remilia smiled, turning back to Kars once more.

 

"This is quite exciting, Monsieur Kars," Remilia said. "You know, in France, we have a phrase. 'L'appel du vide', as it goes. The call of the void. The feeling you get at the edge of the cliff, telling you to let it all go and jump. When I look at you, I get a feeling much like that. I hope you do not disappoint, monsieur."

 

"Please," Kars scoffed. "As if the Ultimate Lifeform could ever disappoint."

 

"That settles it!" Remilia said, clapping her hands together once more. "We simply must celebrate! Sakuya, prepare a feast to ring in this new day!"

 

"Absolutely, Mistress," Sakuya said. "Oh no, that reminds me, I forgot to feed Tupai!" She disappeared for a second, and reappeared with a strange, pointy-looking creature adorned with a pink ribbon in her arms. When Kars looked at it, trying to discern what manner of beast it was, she waved one of its claws at him as if to say "hello". To think this happy maid had threatened his life mere hours ago. As he walked through the halls with them towards whatever festivities lay ahead, Kars thought she was not quite what she seemed.

But then, nothing was, in Gensokyo. This land, full of surprises, from the tiniest creatures to the most powerful magicians, to the suddenly unfamiliar nature of the world and all the things he never knew, Kars wondered just how much there was left to learn. In this library, from meeting new people, Kars had learned so much in the matter of a few days. As the dawn broke through the sparse hallway windows, Kars felt strangely content. The day may come when Kars' fears would become reality, and life would hold no more challenges for him, and no satisfaction, but Kars would face each moment as it came, and enjoy as much as he could.

At Kars' bosom rested the stone mask he had created to remind him of fallen friends and the long days of his journeys, and he wondered what they would think if they saw him now. Though Kars was at peace for now, he knew it would not last for long. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, after all. He would need to make a much larger splash to satisfy their memory.

 

Fortunately, a plan was already in motion, ever since he had arrived. This was just the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This has been such a great time for me, and I'm so happy to know that people are enjoying what I write. I feel like I've gotten a lot more confident in my writing and it's just been so much fun pecking away at this thing. I'm gonna be a while before moving onto part 2, but I am absolutely excited to get on with that, just all jazzed up on excitement juice. Hopefully that'll be much tighter in the planning out process!
> 
> Thanks again, all of your feedback has been what's kept me going throughout all this, I couldn't have done it without you guys.
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR EASTERN REVERIE OF TRANSCENDENT BEING PART TWO: BULLET TENDENCY!


End file.
